Ángel Guardián
by Dichiro
Summary: Vivir en un mundo que no es el tuyo y en el que además haya malas personas es difícil, pero es aun mas difícil siendo un ángel. La inocencia no siempre es algo bueno. Elsa y Anna [Elsanna].
1. Chapter 1

**¡Holaaa personas! **

**Ya sé, yo normalmente solo subo Bubbline (¡Es que lo amo!), pero bueno esta historia rondaba mi cabeza y no sabía con que personajes hacerla porque no quería cambiar la condición de vampiro de Marceline, en fin, esta pareja me llamaba muchísimo la atención y por fin ha salido algo decente (creo), así que dije ¿Por qué no?**

**Es la primera historia que escribo sobre ellas así que les agradecería que me dijeran que tal les parece. Si les gusta o si no les gusta, notificarme de errores, felicitarme, amenazarme, lo que sea es bienvenido.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son de Disney y mi intención no es robarlos ni nada parecido, bla bla bla...**

**Ya debieron notar que la historia no va con lo del querido castillo y princesas, así que espero que les guste. **

**Es raro que me guste una pareja de Disney pero película me gusto mucho.**

**Ahora si, veamos que tal les parece. Y haganmelo saber, por favorsito. **

* * *

Se sentía un poco intimidada y asustada en esa gran ciudad, era la primera vez que iba ahí y por más que durante años hubiera estado estudiando a la raza humana, ahora que se encontraba frente a ellos se sentía tan pequeña, a pesar de que ella estaba a una gran altura sobre ellos. Se quedó observándolos con curiosidad, ajenos a cualquier cosa que no fueran esos extraños aparatos ruidosos y pequeños que llevaban en sus manos. Antes de partir no le había dado tanto miedo, tal vez porque se hallaba rodeada de otros ángeles y eso le daba confianza y seguridad, pero ahora que tenía que estar sola en un lugar tan enorme le daba pánico.

Trato de tranquilizarse y pensar que no estaba tan sola como en ese momento le parecía, después de todo había ángeles por todo el mundo cuidando a sus respectivas personas asignadas. Ahora bien, tenía ella también que encontrar a su persona, se suponía que llegaría hasta esa persona por una especie de luz. Todos los individuos tenían una que era solo visible para su ángel designado. Se concentró y comenzó a repasar los lugares en busca de dicha luz, pero solo lograba ver un montón de gente de un lado para otro. Decidió ir a pie, tal vez así encontrara a su persona más rápido.

Nadie podría verla mientras ella así lo quisiera, a pesar de saberlo bien no dejaba de repetírselo una y otra vez cada que alguien parecía mirarla. Caminaba despacio esquivando cualquier pequeño roce con alguna persona. Se mantuvo en la misma dirección por un buen rato, sus alas escondidas de cualquier mirada curiosa e indeseada. Estaba por cambiar de dirección cuando de pronto una pequeña y tenue luz apareció en su campo de visión, se elevó en el aire para ver mejor y comenzó a seguirla con mucho entusiasmo. Paso a través de algunos edificios viejos y descoloridos que parecían estar ahí desde hace cientos de años, no puedo evitar preguntarse si todavía existiría alguien que los habitara, la respuesta llego sola cuando vio salir a una señora mayor con su cabello pintado de negro recogido hacia atrás en una cebolla, su frente totalmente despejada, llevaba un bastón en el que se apoyaba cada dos pasos y su vestido bastante bonito lleno de colores alegres; no pudo evitar querer que esa señora fuera su persona, se le veía tan frágil y desprotegida que la inundaban las ganas de querer cuidar de ella, pero se dio cuenta que ya tenía quien la cuidara, un ángel fuerte de cara apacible, cabello negro y ojos oscuros hipnotizantes, al verla ahí suspendida le saludo con un breve gesto de cabeza y volvió a su trabajo supervisando a la viejecita.

Retomo el vuelo que llevaba y pronto distinguió por fin de donde provenía la luz, había dejado atrás ya los edificios viejos para dar paso a unos que parecían más habitables aunque tampoco fueran la gran envidia entre las personas. Se coló por una ventana abierta justo en el apartamento del que salía aquel destello. No vio a la persona pero sabía que se encontraba ahí por lo que decidió dar un paseo por las habitaciones hasta encontrarla, fue a la cocina y todo lo que vio le pareció extraño, había unas especie de cuencos de metal, se aburrió inmediatamente y repaso habitación por habitación hasta que escucho un ruido proveniente de un pequeño cuarto que tenía un baño y una cortina, se dio cuenta enseguida de que al parecer la persona que buscaba estaba tomando una ducha por lo que quiso darle privacidad y salió de ahí.

Se sentó sobre la cama y escondió sus alas. No pensaba mostrarse al humano, eso no era parte de lo que los ángeles guardianes hacían, así que solo se acomodó. Sintió que algo se movía al lado de ella y se levantó asustada, levanto con algo de miedo la sabana y encontró a una criaturita adorable, nunca los había visto en persona pero a juzgar por sus orejas y su cola supo que era un perro… o un gato, la verdad nunca había distinguido muy bien la diferencia entre uno y otro. El animal solo se quedó mirándola con algo de curiosidad, se acercó cauteloso y ella también.

-Hola, pequeñín- dijo con voz dulce

Era imposible que el humano la escuchara si ella así lo decidía así que no le preocupaba hablar fuerte o bajo.

Acerco la mano hasta el peludo amigo y este se echó con la panza hacia arriba, fue cuando noto que tenía que ser un perro, ese comportamiento según había estudiado solo era típico de la raza canina.

-¿Quieres que te acaricie?- el animal solo saco la lengua ante toda respuesta

Empezó a rascarle la barriga al perro y este movió su pata rápidamente. Eran más adorables de lo que había pensado, tan suave y con ese color de pelo café oscuro con manchas más claras, esas patas con pequeños almohadones en ellas y su lengua que permanecía afuera de sus bocas la mayor parte del tiempo.

Estaba tan emocionada por el descubrimiento que la voz del humano la sorprendió haciendo que ella se detuviera de caricias y volteara a verlo mientras el perro corría hasta él.

-Hey, ¿Quién tiene un niño tan lindo? ¿Quién es hermoso?- decía el hombre con voz infantil mientras mimaba a su mascota

Parecía bastante joven a pesar de tener un cuerpo grande, aunque según tenía entendido los humanos podían hacer algo llamado "ejercicio" para desarrollar un cuerpo así. No pudo evitar comparar las características de esa persona con las suyas propias, llevaba su cabello rubio mojado y pegado a la cara a diferencia del suyo que lo era color blanco y lo llevaba sujeto en una trenza aunque siempre le había gustado dejar algo de cabello suelto en su frente, en la piel si se parecían pues ambos eran blancos aunque tenía que admitir que su piel era un poco más pálida que la de él, los ojos del muchacho eran café claro mientras los de ella eran azules, y era obvio que en cuerpo eran más que diferentes. En esos momentos ella iba vestida con un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla que le quedaba amoldado a su figura, él en cambio solo llevaba una toalla enrollada a su cintura aunque supuso que eso era solo porque acababa de salir de bañarse.

Él ajeno a su presencia seguía jugando con su perro y haciéndole mimos. Pareció cansarse y saco ropa del armario. Ella salió de la habitación para no verlo cambiarse pues sabía que a los humanos les gustaba tener esa privacidad. Para un ángel ver desnudo a alguien no tenía ningún significado pues sus mentes eran tan puras que no se les pasaba siquiera la idea de que estar sin ropa fuera algo malo y aunque ellos solían llevarlas era solamente por simple disfrute personal.

-Ven, es hora de comer algo, Sven- oyó decir al joven y lo vio salir del cuarto hacia la cocina junto a su perro

Ella lo siguió curiosa por la manera en que se encargaría de la comida. Estuvo detrás de él observando como mezclaba unas cosas y las ponía en la estufa, aunque no lograba entender como lograba hacer todo eso casi mecánicamente.

-Vaya, es impresionante- murmuro para sí

-Ya está la comida- le anuncio a su mascota

Él se sentó en la mesa mientras su perro comía a un lado. El ángel se sentó literalmente sobre la mesa, su peso era el mismo que el de una pluma si así lo quería así que la mesa ni siquiera se movió. Decidió cambiar a una ropa más cómoda, más terrenal. Se lo pensó un poco y copio el atuendo que había visto en una muchacha cuando se dirigía hacia allí, de pronto ya no portaba el hermoso vestido blanco sino un pantalón azul, una blusa blanca y unas zapatillas negras.

-¿Así que tú eres mi persona? Bien, desde ahora yo seré tu ángel guardián- le informo

El joven permaneció impasible. El ángel le había hablado pero en realidad no lo había hecho para que la escuchara y por eso el seguía comiendo tranquilamente. Se estaba aburriendo por lo que comenzó a hablarle aunque no la fuera a oír.

-Me llamo Elsa por cierto-

El único que parecía darse cuenta de su voz era el pequeño perro.

-Tu eres Sven, ¿Cierto?- le pregunto al animal quien le ladró como respondiendo a su pregunta

-¿A quién le ladras, Sven? ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Se me ha hecho tardísimo!- se levantó rápidamente de la mesa

Salió prácticamente corriendo del apartamento. Elsa estaba confundida por la actitud del humano pero no se detuvo a pensarlo y salió detrás de él. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de admirar los lugares por los que pasaban pues iba demasiado rápido y no podía perderlo de vista. Estaba por cruzar una avenida sin darse cuenta de un enorme camión que venía hacia él.

-¡Voltea!- le grito el ángel, esta vez haciendo que él la escuchara

En el último segundo logro reaccionar y retroceder lo suficiente para que el camión no le pasara por encima. Cuando Elsa llego junto a él no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de reproche que aunque él no percibió si le provoco cierta incomodidad.

-Deberías fijarte mejor, mi primer día y casi te matan- le regaño

Siguieron su camino más tranquilamente aunque con la misma prisa. Llegaron a una especie de tienda donde el muchacho se colocó un delantal y unos guantes de plástico, se dirigió a la parte trasera del negocio y comenzó a bajar de un camión las enormes barras de hielo. De pronto el ángel se dio cuenta el porqué del cuerpo de fisicoculturista del muchacho.

-¡Kristoff, llegas tarde!- grito un hombre calvo y chaparro

-Por la expresión de tu rostro supongo que te está hablando a ti- le dijo pues aun no conocía el nombre del muchacho

-Lo siento señor, no volverá a pasar- se disculpó enérgicamente

-Eso espero- le advirtió el hombre y se fue

Kristoff suspiro aliviado y volvió a su trabajo.

_Es un buen hombre, solo un poco exigente, _Pensó el ángel.

El día transcurrió un poco más tranquilo, ella lo seguía de aquí para allá por todo el lugar aunque se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo picando el hielo y metiéndolo en bolsas. Habría ido a ver las cosas que había en todo el local pero le gustaba ver la cara de felicidad con la que el joven cumplía con su trabajo. Además de que parecía como si esperara algo con ansias, como si esa felicidad no fuera solo por su trabajo sino que hubiera otra razón aparte.

Cuando su turno al fin acabo la felicidad lo desbordaba como a un transparente cristal. Elsa no podía dejar de preguntarse qué tendría así de feliz al humano. Lo siguió de nuevo hasta su departamento y por un momento descarto la idea de que tuviera razones extras para ser feliz, hasta que lo vio salir nuevamente.

El entusiasmo era contagioso, ella misma tenía también ahora la misma cara que Kristoff, siempre había sido alguien muy curiosa por lo que al igual que él deseaba llegar a donde sea que se dirigiesen. Esta vez tomo un taxi por lo que ella pudo ir contemplando las calles, los árboles, parques y a las demás personas, a través de la ventana. Aunque quería seguir teniendo más tiempo para admirarlos con detenimiento.

Al fin el coche se detuvo frente a un restaurante que distaba de ser lujoso, a decir verdad Elsa lo encontró bastante agradable, despedía un aroma a familia y comodidad que la hacían sentir muy bien. Kristoff se acercó hasta una mesa y se quedó ahí esperando.

El ángel se sentó en la otra silla mientras llegaba la compañía del humano. Estaba más que entusiasmada observando las demás mesas y personas que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llego la compañía hasta que oyó su voz al lado de la mesa.

-Hola, Kristoff- saludo una muchacha

Se paró rápidamente de la silla para que no fuera a sentarse sobre ella y entonces empezó a mirarla con detenimiento. La joven tenía unos ojos azules igual a los de ella, su cabello era entre rojo y castaño con un pequeño mechón blanco a un costado de él, lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo, tenía la tez blanca, y llevaba un pantalón negro ajustado con una blusa color celeste y zapatillas azules.

-Hola, Anna, me alegro de verte- saludo él, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se sentara

Elsa pensó en el saludo de Kristoff y en que era más cierto de lo que su tono había demostrado. La muchacha se sentó enfrente de él y comenzaron a charlar.

-Estás enamorado de ella- declaro el ángel con una sonrisa

-¿No deberías darles algo de privacidad, Elsa?-

Volteo asustada ante la mención de su nombre pero al ver quien era la cara le brillo de la alegría al ver por fin a alguien conocido.

-¡Olaf!- grito emocionada y se dirigió hacia él

Estaba a unos centímetros de la mesa, tal vez por eso no lo había notado. Se alegró mucho de saber que era precisamente su amigo el ángel guardián de la amiga de Kristoff. Así por lo menos podría verlo siempre que el joven la quisiera visitar. Este mundo le gustaba cada vez más.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! No saben lo feliz que me ha hecho que hayan aceptado tan bien la historia y por eso les estoy muy agradecida. **

**He actualizado lo más pronto que he podido esta vez pero no siempre será así, de hecho les aviso que publicare cada fin de semana. Aunque de serme posible estaré publicando más seguido esta semana porque igual tengo vacaciones. **

**Y he decidido también poner en practica esa bonita costumbre de algunos escritores de responder al final de cada capitulo los reviews empezando justamente en este. Para que vean lo mucho que me interesan sus opiniones y/o comentarios.**

**Gracias también por sus follows y favs. Espero disfruten de este segundo capitulo también y no duden en decirme que tal les parece. De hecho yo creo que me ha quedado un poco flojo pero igual aun faltan "muchas" cosas por revelarse ;D**

**Ahora si, ya mucho rollo. A leer.**

* * *

El muchacho tenía el cabello blanco y unos hermosos ojos color miel, su cuerpo era esbelto y llevaba puesto un pantalón negro con playera gris y tenis del mismo color. Se había pasado toda la tarde de aquí para allá siguiendo como un perro a la chica quien no dejaba de dar vueltas en círculos. Él ya simplemente se limitó a detenerse y observar el recorrido de la joven por la habitación.

Durante la cena con Kristoff ella le había dicho totalmente emocionada que un muchacho la pretendía y que a diferencia de lo que se había imaginado, era bastante atento y buena persona. Al oír eso Elsa había corrido a asistir al joven con la segura conmoción por la que pasaría. Él en cambio solamente le sonrió y le dijo que le deseaba que las cosas funcionaran entre ambos pero Elsa imaginaba que debía estar sufriendo por dentro mucho más de lo que mostraba, le había susurrado que todo estaría bien y que se sintiera feliz por su amiga, que ya se le pasaría.

Olaf no sabía lo que había pasado, después de que se fueran, con Elsa y Kristoff pero no tenía que ser muy listo para imaginarse que con ese inocente comentario Anna había herido al chico. Él había intentado persuadirla de que se lo dijera por medio de susurros pero ella estaba muy emocionada y lo quería compartir con su mejor amigo. Lo que para la joven era su mayor alegría del momento para el muchacho seguro representaba la peor tortura.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí en su habitación dando vueltas a la espera del pelirrojo que según ella la había enamorado con su encanto y sutileza.

A pesar de que Anna tenía dinero nunca había sido alguien muy vanidosa ni tampoco presumida, era más bien simple y divertida. Sus padres insistían en que viviera con lujos y por eso ella ahora dormía en una casa que más bien parecían dos juntas, era de dos pisos y se encontraba en la colonia más codiciada de la ciudad.

-Me pregunto cómo se la estará llevando Elsa con Kristoff- se cuestionaba a sí mismo el ángel

El timbre de la casa sonó haciendo que la joven se detuviera y diera una última mirada nerviosa a la habitación en la que estaba. Bajo casi corriendo las escaleras, y se acomodó el cabello antes de abrir la puerta y recibir a su invitado con una amable sonrisa la cual el respondió con otra igual. Se trataba de un muchacho de algunos veinte años con el cabello rojo y los ojos marrón claro, llevaba una camisa de marca color azul marino, un pantalón de vestir negro y para rematar unos mocasines. Se veía como lo que era, todo un niño rico, pero como Anna había dicho no era presumido ni mucho menos, era amable y tenía una sonrisa serena que infundía una profunda calma.

Ambos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron en el auto de él con camino a una gran reservación en un hermoso restaurante que si bien no era el más caro de la ciudad, si se le acercaba. Estacionaron el coche y un hombre vestido con un traje rojo y sombrerito les aparco el coche en el estacionamiento. El restaurante tenía unas hermosas puertas giratorias de cristal y por dentro se hallaba un hombre frente a una especie de atril con una sonrisa más bien fingida pero que al menos resultaba amable según el ángel.

-¿Tienen reservación, señor?- pregunto amablemente el hombre

-Sí, está a nombre de Hans Islas-

El pequeño hombrecito de corbata de moño y enormes entradas rebusco entre los nombres de la lista y cuando al fin lo encontró alzo su mirada hacia los dos jóvenes.

-Síganme, por favor- pidió el caballero

Los colocaron en una mesa con un bello mantel blanco y les dieron sus respectivos menús, al cabo de unos minutos el camarero se acercó y pidió sus órdenes para después marcharse de nuevo con elegancia en su caminar.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto el pelirrojo refiriéndose al lugar

-Es encantador- le sonrió

-Algo más simple también hubiera venido bien, sabes- comento el ángel a nadie en particular

-Cuéntame más sobre ti, Anna- inquirió el joven

-No hay mucho que contar, mis padres me mantienen viviendo en mi actual casa que a mi parecer es demasiado grande para una sola persona-

-Una persona y un ángel- corrigió Olaf con una sonrisa divertida

-¿Y tienes hermanos?-

-No, soy hija única, aunque siempre me he querido saber que se siente tener algún hermano-

-Ya veo porque tus padres te cuidan tanto- sonrió -¿Y en que trabajan tus padres?-

-Mamá es ama de casa y papá tiene una gran compañía, le va bastante bien-

Así continuaron charlando el resto de la velada y disfrutando de los ricos platillos que habían pedido y que eran dignos de algún Grammy de comida o algo por el estilo. Olaf se entretenía observando a las demás personas y saludando a uno que otro ángel, él no era tan curioso como Elsa y menos porque ya llevaba mucho más tiempo en la tierra por lo que había aprendido a conocer las cosas que usaban los humanos como los celulares por ejemplo a los cuales seguía sin verles el gran chiste, no se le hacía algo tan mágico como para tener a los humanos tanto tiempo atrapados sin poner atención a las cosas que él como ángel consideraba más importantes que un simple aparato.

Iban a dar las siete de la noche cuando salieron del restaurante pero en lugar de ir directo a casa de Anna, tomaron rumbo hacía las colinas y Hans aparco el auto en una gran ladera desde donde se alcanzaba a ver gran parte de la ciudad, era un enorme juego de luces entre las farolas, las estrellas y el sol que apenas se alcanzaba a ver ya. Se quedaron ahí un rato contemplando el paisaje al menos una hora y entonces si el muchacho paso a dejarla a su casa.

Ya en su hogar Anna no pudo evitarlo y salto por todas las habitaciones de la casa bastante emocionada de que existiera alguien tan bueno como él. El ángel se limitaba a sonreír y verla saltar de aquí para allá, seguramente si supiera que alguien la estaba observando se hubiera controlado o ya estuviera completamente roja de la pena, pero dado que ese no era el caso la muchacha se dirigió corriendo hasta su habitación y después de abrazar la almohada con bastante fuerza y emoción respiro profundo y tomo el teléfono.

…

Elsa no dejaba de hablarle a Kristoff para tratar de hacer más llevadera la noticia que la castaña pelirroja le había dado. Se encontraban sentados en el sillón mientras el joven pasaba de canal tras canal sin mostrar realmente interés alguno, incluso Sven había notado el aguado animo que se cargaba el muchacho y se había acostado junto a él lambiéndole el brazo como consolación, a lo que él solo le acaricio la cabeza y siguió con su tarea de pasar canal tras canal.

-Entiendo que te sientas mal, pero no puedes dejarte caer- le dijo el ángel

A decir verdad los ángeles tenían tres maneras de comunicarse con los humanos; la primera y la más usada era a través de susurros que eran interpretados por la persona como un pensamiento simplemente, como una idea fugaz que rondaba por su mente; en segundo lugar estaban las charlas que era prácticamente como si el humano creyera estar hablando consigo mismo, y era ese justamente el método que Elsa estaba utilizando; y por último y por ende la menos utilizada de todas era mostrarse a la persona y hablarle directamente, pero rara vez algún ángel hacía eso pues lo único que lograban era alterar a las personas y tenerlas constantemente nerviosas por si alguien más lograba ver a su ángel, la verdad resultaba bastante estresante.

El teléfono sonó sacando de sus pensamientos tanto al humano como al ángel. Kristoff suspiro y tomó la llamada.

-¿Diga?- hablo con voz cansada

-¡Kristoff! Tienes que saber todo lo que hicimos Hans y yo hoy, ¿Estas ocupado? Me gustaría ir a tu casa- se oyó al otro lado la emocionada chica

-Nonononono… es decir, no puedo, ya sabes… estoy muy ocupado, haciendo muchas cosas…- mintió el joven con voz nerviosa

-Es malo mentir, Kristoff- lo reprendió Elsa cruzándose de brazos

-Oh entiendo, ¿Pero mañana puedes, verdad?-

-Vamos, no puedes estar huyendo de ella siempre, es inocente y no se lo merece- le dijo su voz de la razón, es decir, Elsa

-… Sí, Anna, mañana estoy libre después del trabajo- respondió casi arrastrando cada palabra

-Muy bien, niño fuerte- sonrió el ángel y el perro ladró

-¡Estupendo! Te veo mañana entonces-

Colgó el teléfono sin muchas ganas. Acababa de sufrir un choque emocional era obvio que no quisiera verla pero por otro lado era su amigo y como tal debía apoyarla en sus relaciones por más que le doliera, además tampoco era tan grave, ya lo superaría o llegaría alguien más nunca se sabe. Camino hasta su habitación y se metió en la cama, era bastante temprano pero a pesar de eso tenía mucho sueño por alguna razón, por eso apenas se acostó se quedó profundamente dormido.

-Parece un buen momento para conocer un poco alrededor- sonrió divertida -Vuelvo en un segundo-

Salió por la ventana y observo detenidamente todos los lugares, desde las pequeñas casas con sus bonitos y bien cuidados jardines hasta aquellos enormes rascacielos, pero definitivamente lo que más le gusto fueron los parques, tan verdes y rebosantes de vida que era difícil no fijarse en ellos. No se había alejado mucho del apartamento de Kristoff, solo un par de pasos viendo todo desde las alturas pues como ángel guardián no debía descuidarlo ni siquiera mientras dormía, así que se limitó a contemplar el bonito manto nocturno que cubría la ciudad. Quiso bajar un poco más para pasear un rato por el parque pero desistió de la idea ya que eso supondría alejarse demasiado del muchacho. Volvió adentro y se quedó esperando la salida del sol mientras se paseaba por la casa. Como ángel no necesitaba dormir pero eso podría resultar sumamente aburrido y más siendo tan curiosa como lo era ella. Termino por aburrirse también de eso y simplemente fue a vigilar a su humano, si tenía ganas más tarde le echaría otra mirada al cielo.

…

-Te lo digo, Kristoff, él es la persona ideal- suspiraba Anna

-Eso me alegra, Anna-

Después de llegar de su trabajo apenas había tenido tiempo de darse un baño pues enseguida había llegado la chica quien al parecer estaba más que entusiasmada y no había podido aguantar las ganas de contarle todo su día a su mejor amigo y por supuesto él como buena persona y amigo que era no se iba a negar a escucharla, así que se sentaron juntos en la mesa y desde entonces la chica no había dejado de hablar del que al parecer era el amor de su vida, su alma gemela y no sé qué tantas cosas más que había dicho a lo largo de la conversación.

-¿No crees que es algo pronto para entusiasmarte, Anna? Es decir, por lo que me cuentas se conocen hace poco menos de una semana- repuso algo preocupado

-Tal vez, pero no es como si nos fuéramos a casar ya, Kristoff, nos estamos conociendo- replico ella

-Bueno, yo solo decía, ¿Y de dónde es?- pregunto

-… No lo sé- admitió

-¿Qué? Pero creí que ya te lo había dicho. Anna, sinceramente ¿Qué sabes de él?-

-Muchas cosas, no es como si fuera de suma importancia de donde es, eso no es lo importante ¿No?-

-Pues no sé, yo te recomiendo que lo conozcas bien, que sepas de su familia, su trabajo… esas cosas, ya sabes-

-Está bien, Kristoff, si así estas más tranquilo te prometo que lo haré- le sonrió

Mientras tanto Olaf y Elsa se encontraban a unos escasos centímetros de la mesa manteniendo su propia conversación aunque se tratara también sobre el mismo tema, o al menos en parte.

-¿Te está gustando la tierra?- le pregunto el joven ángel

-Sí, la raza humana es bastante interesante, aunque me gustaría ver más parques, hay muy pocos espacios verdes- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Lo sé, fue lo mismo que yo pensé cuando llegue- rio

-¿No es un gran muchacho?- comento señalando a Kristoff

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Es que míralo, ayudándola y escuchándola con lo de ese otro joven mientras él sufre en silencio-

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero es que él nunca le ha dicho nada a Anna, y eso que ella antes gustaba de él-

-… Es cierto, tu llevas más tiempo aquí, ¿Hace cuánto que se conocen estos chicos?-

-Desde muy pequeños, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer- dijo esbozando una soñadora sonrisa

**Flash back**

Una pequeña niña de dos coletas rojizas se encontraba jugando en el parque, subiendo y bajando por los toboganes cuando otra pequeña algo más alta que ella, de cabello negro oscuro y ojos cafés, la empujo del resbaladero cuando iba subiendo provocando que la de las coletas se cayera de espaldas y por poco se descalabra de no ser porque había arena al final. Quedo completamente sucia, su vestido verde arruinado y rasgado, además de tener un leve rasguño en la rodilla.

-Es mi resbaladero y no te doy permiso de usarlo- anuncio la pequeña pelinegra

Anna estaba conteniendo las lágrimas pues no quería darle el gusto a la otra de verla llorar y tampoco quería preocupar a su nana quien se encontraba en un banquillo un poco más lejos leyendo un libro.

-Eso no es justo- logro decir al calmarse

-Claro que lo es, y no puedes hacer nada-

La niña de ojos castaños se sentó en la cima evitando que cualquier otro niño se divirtiera en él incluyendo a la pequeña Anna quien se encontraba de pie a un lado del tobogán con los brazos cruzados y un puchero en el rostro.

Un niño un año mayor que ella subió las escaleras del juguete y ella lo observo para ver cómo le haría para que la niña lo dejara pasar; fue una total sorpresa cuando vio que el pequeño ni siquiera le importo y empujo a la pelinegra quien simplemente se resbalo y cayó de sentón en la tierra. Anna no pudo evitar reír y se acercó a él para darle las gracias. Después de eso comenzaron a jugar.

**Fin del flash back**

Elsa no pudo contener la risa ante semejante escena, y pensar en que ese encuentro era totalmente tierno. Los miro fijamente a ambos que ajenos a sus ángeles seguían enfrascados en la conversación sobre ese muchacho llamado Hans.

-¿Qué opinas de Kristoff, Olaf?-

-Es un buen muchacho, muy amable, y bastante tímido diría yo, ¿Y tú qué opinas de Anna?- pregunto con interés

-… Apenas la he visto dos veces, pero me parece bastante impulsiva e inocente- dijo mirando a la aludida

-Buenas observaciones- concordó volteando a verlos también

-¿Y cuál es tu opinión de ese tal Hans?-

-Nah, no me quejo, parece un buen hombre, es amable y atento con Anna-

-Ya veo, supongo que eso le pasa a Kristoff por tímido-

El otro ángel solo asintió, ambos observaban y escuchaban la conversación de los dos jóvenes quienes parecían haber cambiado de tema y ahora conversaban de cosas más triviales. Elsa no pudo evitar notar que la muchacha hablaba con bastante transparencia y que cada dos segundos sonreía, como si aquella rutina de pláticas la hiciera inmensamente feliz. También noto como con algún que otro comentario de Kristoff sus mejillas cambiaban de color a un ligero tono carmesí y comenzó a ver ese pequeño gesto con más detalle hasta llegar a la conclusión de que era debido a la vergüenza; no lo tenía muy claro pues para ella cualquier cosa se ajustaba bastante a lo normal por lo que rara vez llegarías a ver a un ángel sonrojarse, de hecho era posible que jamás lo hicieran, simplemente no había motivos para ellos por los cuales sentir pena. Le parecía fascinante y se aseguró de poner suma atención a cualquier gesto de parte de cualquiera de los dos.

Olaf en cambio parecía tan acostumbrado a eso que al ver tan interesada a Elsa mejor fue a sentarse sobre el respaldo del sillón viendo hacia los chicos, no tenía caso tratar de distraer al ángel y por otro lado le causaba gracia como le daba tanta importancia a algo tan sumamente natural. Así se mantuvo observando cuidadosamente los gestos de intriga y sorpresa que iba haciendo Elsa, ser nuevo en la tierra podía tener ese beneficio, admirar tantas cosas nuevas y extrañas que para los humanos era tan normal como respirar.

-Me encargare de cuidarlo, Olaf- menciono Elsa sobresaltando a su amigo

-Ese es tu trabajo- respondió

-No solo por mi trabajo, mira lo felices que se ven, quiero proteger su felicidad- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Hablas de la de Kristoff o de la de Anna?- alzo una ceja

El ángel volteo a verlo pues no había quitado la vista de los chicos.

-Yo me encargo de cuidar a Kristoff, no veo porque la pregunta-

-No sé, pensé que a lo mejor querías quitarme el trabajo- comentó y se echó a reír

Elsa se rio también ante el comentario de su amigo sin poder evitarlo. Siempre se le ocurría cada cosa, y por algún motivo no había ocasión en que no supiera como hacerla reír, aunque tampoco se necesitaba mucho para conseguirlo pero Olaf era simplemente Olaf, su mejor amigo y el único ángel con el que se entendía a la perfección. Habían compartido miles de cosas antes de que se separaran y el viniera a la tierra, pero ahora que lo tenía de vuelta le daba mucho gusto que fuera así.

Anna y Kristoff se echaron a reír también aunque obviamente de algo que ninguno de los ángeles había alcanzado a oír.

* * *

**Respuestas para los reviews:**

**para RitSunny: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo :D Tienes razón sera complicado, aunque puede que no por los motivos que crees... ;3**

**para HannisG: Me da gusto escuchar eso. Debo decir que no me suena la pelicula jeje pero bueno, espero que este capitulo te guste también ü**

**para CaminLogz: *u* A mi también me gusta mucho todo lo que tenga que ver con ángeles :'D... o con demonios C; Prometo hacer lo posible para no tardarme ^-^**

**para MAdh-M: Espero poder seguir haciendo la historia interesante :3 De hecho me imagine que pensarían eso y por eso hice que no fuera así ;D jaja sin problemas, la curiosidad es parte de nuestra naturaleza humana, y déjame responder a tu pregunta: Si hay una razón que aun estoy planteando, lo revelaré mas adelante así que por eso no te preocupes c; Creo que he cumplido con lo de actualizar pronto, ¿no? jaja :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola personitas. **

**Verán actualización cada fin de semana. Gracias por el apoyo a la historia.**

**Los invito a pasarse por la página de face, es "dichiro". Apenas voy comenzandola c:**

**Los dejos leer.**

* * *

Un par de días, ese era el tiempo que llevaba Elsa de ser el ángel guardián de Kristoff y en el cual se había encargado no solo de protegerlo sino también de ayudarlo poco a poco a superar lo que sentía por Anna, aunque era obvio que no lo conseguiría en ese par de días, se necesitaba tiempo para ese tipo de cosas. El muchacho seguía yendo a verla pero cada día estaba un poco más tranquilo, no se notaba demasiado el pequeño cambio pero el ángel sabía que iba avanzando, además ella no haría algo para que dejara de visitar a Anna, le gustaba observarlos y también adoraba ver a Olaf.

Se encontraban en la cocina el dueño del apartamento, su ángel y su mascota. Kristoff se estaba encargando de limpiar la casa y cocinar al mismo tiempo, lo que no resultaba buena idea dado que era bastante distraído por lo que Elsa tenía que ayudarlo de vez en cuando para recordarle lo que tenía que hacer.

-Tu comida se quema- le anuncio el ángel sentada sobre la mesa con las piernas cruzadas

El joven olió el aire y se dio cuenta de que su comida estaba, literalmente, en llamas. Corrió hasta el sartén y apago la estufa pero su comida seguía envuelta en fuego así que lleno un vaso con agua y se lo vertió quedando su comida hecha un verdadero desastre. Termino dándose por vencido con eso y decidió mejor ir a comer a alguna parte. Una hora después se encontraban en una especie de bar con las paredes azules y la barra en un espacio aparte, había mesas también y en una de ellas se encontraba él. No pensaba ordenar nada de bebidas alcohólicas puesto que no tomaba pero servían muy rica comida por eso había ido a comer ahí.

No podía evitar sentirse algo tonto por el hecho de que la comida se le hubiera quemado de esa manera, no era que fuera un mal cocinero simplemente no podía hacer varias cosas a la vez, y he ahí otra razón por la que no debió cocinar mientras recogía, ya sabía que no se le daba bien prestar atención a dos cosas al mismo tiempo y aun así lo había hecho. Dejo de torturarse con eso y probo por fin el delicioso platico que tenía frente a él, el cual consistía en pechuga rellena con puré y papas, de postre yacía en la mesa un vaso de fruta picada.

Elsa aprovechaba la comida del chico para observar a las demás personas, por ejemplo a la pareja que se encontraba almorzando en una mesa más lejana y por lo que se notaba ambos se veían muy enamorados, no paraban de verse el uno al otro, los ojos de ella parecían brillar mientras lo miraba y él la tomaba cariñosamente de la mano tratando de transmitirle todo su cariño en esa única caricia. En el tiempo que llevaba en la tierra el ángel había notado como los humanos necesitaban del contacto físico para darse a entender que se querían, eso era lo que más le había fascinado hasta ahora de la humanidad, que con ese simple gesto entendieran cuanto significaban el uno para el otro.

Kristoff al fin terminó de comer y después de dejar el dinero sobre la mesa se levantó y salió junto a su ángel del pequeño local. Camino un rato por la acera sin ningún paradero en específico al que quisiera dirigirse. Iba con la vista baja mirando su sombre sobre el suelo y un fuerte golpe lo hiso tambalearse hacia atrás un poco aturdido y mojado pues al parecer con lo que sea que hubiera chocado estaba mojado. Volteo hacia el frente y vio el rostro de un joven pelirrojo que parecía bastante molesto y que además llevaba la chaqueta del traje mojada por el café que antes se encontraba en el vaso que cargaba con su mano, parecía indignado y lo peor es que Kristoff sabía que tenía razones para estarlo pues había sido él quien iba distraído y no aquel joven de ojos marrón.

-Oh vaya, lo siento mucho- se disculpó el joven rubio

-¡Mira lo que hiciste! Has hecho que me ensuciara todo- reclamó molesto

-Oye de verdad lo siento, no sé qué más quieres que diga-

-Nada, solo hazte a un lado, y ten más cuidado por donde caminas- dijo caminando por donde iba y empujando a Kristoff de su camino

-Que actitud…- se dijo a sí mismo

-No lo justifico, pero le tiraste el café en la ropa- comento el ángel encogiéndose de hombros

-Será mejor que vaya a mi casa a cambiarme-

El muchacho regreso a su casa un poco molesto por la actitud del que a simple vista había catalogado como "el estúpido catrín" debido a su gala y actitud de una persona de la alta sociedad. No había sido para que reaccionara de esa manera, al parecer se había creído con todo el derecho de enojarse y aunque probablemente si era su culpa no tenía que enojarse de esa manera pero bueno, todos habían tenido malos días, y él no podía juzgar a una persona por su actitud de un momento así.

Para cuando llegaron a casa ya estaba mucho más calmado, entro a su cuarto, se quitó la playera y se metió a bañar. Los baños siempre lograban hacer que se relajara sin importar la situación en la que se encontrara. El agua caía desde la regadera mojando principalmente su rostro que mantenía hacía arriba para disfrutar mejor del roce del agua tocando su piel, se pasó la mano por el cabello dejándolo hacía atrás. Vaya que eso era sumamente calmante, casi como una droga y le encantaba. Estaba por salir pero aun así tuvo que apresurarse al escuchar sonar el teléfono en la sala, entro en la habitación rápidamente y se apresuró a tomarlo sin que le diera tiempo de cambiarse por lo que salió únicamente con la toalla enrollada en la cintura.

-¿Si? ¿Quién habla?-

-Kristoff, soy yo Anna, ¿Estás en tu casa ahora verdad?-

-Oh Anna, hola, si aquí estoy ¿Vendrás?-

-Sí, llego en una hora, hasta al rato- se despidió y colgó

-Vaya, ni siquiera un "¿Cómo estás?" ni nada, bueno mejor será que me vista-

El ángel había escuchado la conversación y también la emocionaba pues ver a Olaf siempre le hacía bien y así tendría más oportunidad de observar un poco más el comportamiento de las personas, si bien ya llevaba tiempo haciéndolo nunca se cansaba de ello, últimamente hasta el ángel guardián de Anna la acompañaba callado simplemente observando al igual que ella todo lo que ocurría con los chicos, de vez en cuando separaba la vista de ellos solo para hacer algún comentario o reírse del enorme gusto que le producía a ella mirar tan simples platicas, pero no solo era eso, sino que como la protegida de Olaf era mujer le gustaba interpretar sus pequeños gestos y entenderlos debido a que ella, a pesar de ser un ángel, también era chica. Era muy interesante a decir verdad.

Alguien toco a la puerta y Kristoff fue a abrir, ya se había cambiado y ahora portaba una playera negra con un pantalón de mezclilla color azul marino y llevaba puestas simplemente sus sandalias pues de todos modos se encontraba en su casa. Se quedó mudo al abrir la puerta ya que Anna no venía sola y no solo por eso sino que jamás se esperó ver justamente a esa persona ahí y ahora, incluso Elsa no tuvo palabras ni respondió al saludo de Olaf.

-¡Tú!- dijo por fin Kristoff señalando al individuo

-Vaya, jamás pensé que tu fueras el amigo de Anna- comento el pelirrojo

-¿Ustedes ya se conocían?- pregunto confusa la chica

-Ah sí, pero pasen lo hablamos adentro-

Entraron todavía un poco confundidos todos y se acomodaron en la mesa, el joven rubio estaba tratando de organizar sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Anna lo sobresalto.

-Bien ¿De dónde se conocen?-

-Veras…- empezó Kristoff pero el otro chico lo interrumpió

-Nos chocamos hace rato en la calle, tu amigo me tiro el café encima y vaya que me hiso enojar- sonrió

-¿En serio, Kristoff?-

-Fue un accidente… y ya me disculpe, pero aquí esta persona- lo señalo -Se enojó demasiado-

-Tienes razón y me disculpo por eso, lo que pasa es que iba a ver a Anna y termine sucio, no era mi intención ser tan grosero- se disculpo

-Oh Hans- dijo la joven mirándolo con ternura

-Sí, no hay problema-

-Oh, ¿Con que por eso estabas tan sorprendida, Elsa?- pregunto el ángel de Anna

-Sí, no esperaba verlo aquí y que justamente él fuera el Hans de Anna-

Elsa y Olaf se encontraban sentados sobre el sofá viendo a los chicos hablar en la cocina sin darse cuenta en lo absoluto de la presencia de los ángeles. Como ya era costumbre ella se quedó viendo más a los humanos, siempre lo hacía así que no era para nada extraño y al otro ángel le hacía gracia verla con esa mirada, le brillaban los ojos observando mientras se sentaba sobre el respaldo del sillón para mirarlos con más comodidad, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño haciendo una cara extraña. Olaf no pudo contenerse más y se rio sin poder contenerse, había visto siempre sus caras raras pero esta era sin duda la expresión que más risa le daba, además nunca antes la había hecho, era la primera vez. Elsa volteo y levanto la ceja debido a su confusión ante la actitud del ángel.

-¿De qué te ríes, Olaf?- pregunto

-De tu cara, Elsa- decía riendo todavía y tomándose la barriga

-¿Qué tiene?- se asusto

-No tiene nada, pero hiciste una expresión que me dio mucha risa- seguía riendo –Jamás había visto a un ángel hacer esa mueca, por eso es tan divertido-

-Olaf, quieres explicarte por favor, no sé de qué me estás hablando ¿Qué cara hice?-

-Levantaste la ceja y arrugaste la frente, no puedo describirla bien pero si no fueras un ángel pensaría que algo te ha molestado, Elsa-

-¿Ah? ¿Qué podría haberme molestado, Olaf?-

-No lo sé pero es más gracioso todavía porque has hecho la misma cara que Kristoff, pero él tiene motivos porque ha visto a Hans tomar de la mano a Anna, es obvio que esta celoso… pero ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué te has molestado?-

-No estoy molesta- dijo con total tranquilidad

-¿También estas celosa? ¿Te ha molestado que Hans haya tomado la mano de Anna?- inquirió sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Claro que no, Olaf, que cosas dices, sería ridículo-

-Lo sé, por eso mismo necesitaba decirlo- se hecho a reír de nuevo

Tanta risa de parte de él hiso reír también a Elsa. Mientras los tres chicos seguían platicando en la mesa sin prestar atención a la conversación y risas que había en el sillón, pero obviamente ninguno podía escuchar nada por eso para ellos solamente su plática existía y nada más. Anna tomada de la mano de Hans y Kristoff haciendo como que ese gesto se le pasaba totalmente desapercibido para tratar de calmar las hirientes puñaladas que la chica descuidadamente causaba a su pobre corazón.

-¿Así que ya son novios?- pregunto

-Sí, por eso quería presentarlos ya que tú eres mi mejor amigo, Kristoff-

-Y yo espero que podamos empezar de nuevo, olvidemos aquella primera impresión-

-Por eso no hay problema, Hans, asunto superado-

-Nada me haría más feliz que ustedes dos fueran amigos- comento emocionada

Elsa seguía observando sin quitar la mirada de ellos mientras Olaf no paraba de reír por las expresiones que hacía el ángel. Si fuera una humana más no cabría duda de que estaba celosa, pero se trataba de un ángel por lo que eso no podía ser y por eso es que le causaba tanta gracia. Por otro lado ella había decidido ignorarlo porque si no terminaría riéndose ella también y prefería mirar con atención a los chicos. Aunque se daba cuenta de que empezaba a sentir una pequeña y tan breve molestia que para cualquiera pasaría inadvertida, pero no para ella que no estaba acostumbrada a rechazar a ninguna persona por más mala que pareciera ser, por eso resultaba extraño que aquel chico pelirrojo la hiciera sentir así, como si no le gustara su compañía o como si no lo quisiera cerca, definitivamente tenía que pensar mucho en eso, no quería dejar el sentimiento sin entenderlo porque para empezar era demasiado curiosa como para hacer eso y en segundo lugar si alguien comenzaba a molestarle no era para nada normal.

Había una cosa que además de todo le daba suma curiosidad y era el porqué de que el joven novio de Anna no tuviera un ángel guardián, habría que investigar esa cuestión.

* * *

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**para Caeli18: Me da gusto que mi fic haya sido tu entretenimiento, me honra :3 y trataré de seguir sin tardar más de lo que digo c; Espero responder todas tus dudas en los capítulos aunque sea poco a poco. Gracias.**

**para Madh-M: De verdad espero saber mantener la intriga, y creo que pronto habrá progresos con el Elsanna C; Eso intentaré jaja Gracias por tomarte el tiempo. **


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola personitas! Ha llegado el momento de otro capítulo de este fic. Espero lo disfruten mucho.**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo :3**

**No olviden darse una vuelta por mi página de facebook ("Dichiro") donde publico cuando actualizaré y así se ahorran el estar esperando. Además empezaré a publicar otras cosillas pronto.**

**Sin más demora los dejo leer.**

* * *

El pelirrojo iba caminando por la calles de la ciudad, pasaba de largo de las personas sin prestarles la más mínima atención, ni siquiera a las muchachas que trataban de llamar su atención, lo único que lograba hacerlo voltear eran algunas zonas arboleadas pues le parecían bastante hermosas, no se explicaba como algo tan simple podía ser tan maravilloso. Sus ojos claros se posaron en un pequeño lago al lado de un parque, se sentó en un banco frente a él apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, había unos niños jugando un poco más allá pero el apenas y los oía. Había llamado a Anna hace unos minutos para pedirle el número de su amigo, ella había dicho que le gustaría que fueran amigos, así que tenía pensado invitarlo a tomar una copa o algo así, después de todo si eso haría feliz a Anna estaría complacido en cumplir sus caprichos. Aunque tenía que admitir que el tipo no era de su total agrado, tal vez pareciera demasiado vanidoso diciendo algo así pero no le parecía que ese chico estuviera a la altura, o quien sabe, tal vez seguía molesto por lo del café porque aunque no hubiera sido la gran cosa, la primera impresión es la más importante y seguro que aquel rubio opinaba igual pero era obvio que ambos se tragarían ese sentimiento solo por complacer a la chica.

El agua brillaba con el reflejo de sol que ya se escondía por entre los edificios que se divisaban a lo lejos, aves pasaron volando por sobre él dándole aún más hermosura al lugar. El joven ya ni siquiera miraba, el paisaje era bello pero no le gustaban para nada los animales, ni tampoco las personas. Se consideraba de esas personas que no toleran estar rodeados de tanta gente. Saco su celular y busco entre sus contactos el número que quería encontrar, a pesar de que no tenía muchos, tardo un poco en encontrarlo, cuando al fin dio con él suspiro y pulso el botón verde de su celular.

…

Kristoff se había quedado dormido en el sofá tan solo llegar de su trabajo pues había sido bastante agotador, por una parte su jefe no se cansaba de acarrearles más trabajo, apenas y terminaban de picar y ya tenían de nuevo alrededor de otros diez bloques de hielo, y en segundo lugar un empleado de adentro del almacén casi provoca un incendio pues su trabajo no consistía únicamente en ser proveedores de hielo sino también de alimentos y otras cosas más.

Estaba acostado boca abajo con la mano colgando por la orilla llegando hasta el piso, aun llevaba puesta la ropa del trabajo incluidos los zapatos. Sven se encontraba acostado al lado de la mano de su dueño y Elsa escrutaba toda la ciudad a través de la ventana, viendo pasar a las personas de aquí para allá, el apartamento estaba sumido en el silencio y apenas se escuchaba los ligeros sonidos que hacia el refrigerador, incluso se alcanzaba a oír la respiración de Kristoff y Sven, todo lo demás del ruido provenía de afuera, sirenas de policía, voces de personas llamando por celular o hablando en la calle, el ruido de los coches al pasar y el sonido de los animales.

El timbre del teléfono rasgo el silencio haciendo que el ángel se girara enseguida y que el muchacho y su perro se despertaran sobresaltados por el repentino sonido. Kristoff acerco el brazo que tenía colgado hasta el mueble al lado del sofá en el que se encontraba el teléfono, hizo algunos intentos en vanos por tomarlo hasta que decidió levantar la cabeza y al fin logro tomarlo, contesto aun sin levantarse del sofá y seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados.

-Diga- dijo medio adormilado

-¿Habla Kristoff?-

-El mismo, ¿Quién habla?-

-Soy Hans, quería ver si te gustaría ir a tomar un trago, después de todo Anna quería que fuéramos amigos y que mejor que empezar bebiendo un poco-

Calló por un momento, no quería ser grosero pero estaba muy cansado y por otro lado sabía que era Anna quien quería que se llevaran bien y quería complacerla, aunque él no bebía. _Solo será esta vez _se dijo.

-De acuerdo ¿Dónde nos vemos?-

-Pero tú no bebes, Kristoff- se sorprendió Elsa

-¿Te parece bien dentro de una hora en el Bar Andrómeda?-

-Perfecto, nos vemos entonces-

Colgó el teléfono y lo coloco en su lugar. Aun tardo un momento en abrir los ojos, cuando por fin lo hizo se levantó y se sentó, por la ventana podía ver claramente que el sol ya casi había desaparecido por completo dándole paso a la luna y las estrellas, las cuales ya habían comenzado a verse muy tenues en el cielo. Se dirigió a su habitación mientras un bostezo escapo de su boca, entró al baño y se sacó la ropa, la dejo en el canasto y se metió a bañar. El agua fría tocando su piel lo hizo que lograra despejarse y que el sueño acabara de desaparecer de una vez.

Elsa esperaba junto a Sven sentada en el sofá mientras le hacía caricias al perro. Aunque no le agradaba que fueran a ir a beber tenía curiosidad por volver a ver a ese muchacho, aunque su invitación había sido algo repentina pero bueno, la mayoría de las veces que habían visto a Anna también habían sido de un momento para otro así que no era algo muy fuera de lo común. Lo que le sorprendía es que el pelirrojo se hubiera puesto en contacto con Kristoff tan pronto, si apenas se habían conocido el día anterior.

El muchacho salió de la habitación ya bañado y cambiado, llevaba puesta una playera gris con un pantalón azul oscuro, aunque apenas y se había pasado el peine por el cabello pero a decir verdad así lo traía siempre. Tomo las llaves que había dejado sobre la mesa en lo que Elsa se acercaba hasta él y entonces los dos salieron de la casa con rumbo al dichoso Bar en el que los esperaba Hans, harían aproximadamente veinte minutos en llegar al lugar.

…

Ya era de noche y desgraciadamente le había tocado el turno nocturno en el hotel donde trabajaba como recepcionista, se colocó la blusa y fue a la cocina donde se quedó de pie tratando de recordar a que había ido ahí, lo pensó por varios segundos pero al darse cuenta que lo había olvidado por completo volvió a la habitación. Termino de ponerse la falda y el saco, tomó su bolsa y salió de nuevo del cuarto, prendió la televisión en el canal del clima pues quería ver como estaría el tiempo en toda la noche, al parecer estaba programada lluvia para esa noche, apagó la televisión y se dirigió al closet donde guardaba su paraguas negro, ella tenía coche pero siempre era bueno ir prevenida. Camino hasta la puerta dispuesta a salir de su apartamento pero escucho un sonido dentro de la casa y se volvió para ver, fue a la cocina y reviso la estufa pero nada, pensó en que tal vez había sido un ratón y se dijo que llamaría al exterminador al día siguiente. Antes de irse tuvo el presentimiento de que algo se le olvidaba, repaso mentalmente todo lo que llevaba incluyendo su uniforme, su bolsa, su teléfono y su gafete de empleada, no encontró nada que pudiera faltarle. Salió de la casa y se dio cuenta de que había sido buena idea llevar el paraguas pues el agua estaba demasiado fuerte hasta el punto de empañar la visión un setenta por ciento, pensó en ir en camión para no conducir pero cambio de idea al instante. Abrió el paraguas desde su pórtico y camino rápidamente hasta el auto, su carro era una autentica preciosura, no era un Lamborghini ni mucho menos pero era bonito a su manera, el frente de él era algo bajo y le llegaba a ella hasta un palmo arriba de la rodilla, era color vino y estaba completamente limpio, al subirse se mojó un poco su saco del uniforme y su negro cabello pero era mínimo así que solo se secó con una toallita que llevaba en el maletero y con eso basto. Miro su reloj y se aterrorizo, le quedaban menos de quince minutos para llegar, tendría que ir lo más rápido que la lluvia, el tráfico y su auto, le permitieran. Arranco el coche y piso el acelerador.

…

El joven rubio había decidido ir caminando y para su mala suerte había comenzado a llover, corrió hasta refugiarse en un techo de lona de una tienda, espero un taxi pero para su desgracia todos pasaban ya con pasajeros y además el lugar le quedaba tan solo a unos cuantos metros más por lo que no costeaba. Salió del local y siguió corriendo hasta que diviso el Bar al otro lado de la calle, miro a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no vinieran coches, apenas y podía ver pero se esforzó por tratar de localizar cualquier movimiento, no parecía haber muchos coches esa noche y aparte el semáforo se encontraba en rojo, sin contar que se estaba mojando totalmente. Camino hasta la otra orilla donde lograba distinguir el gran anuncio de neón en el que se podía leer el nombre del lugar.

Elsa iba detrás de Kristoff y al igual que él trataba de ver más lejos pero la lluvia no se lo permitía, aunque tenía suerte de que el agua no podía mojarla a ella y simplemente la traspasaba mientras que al muchacho se le pegaba toda la camiseta al cuerpo e incluso también el pantalón. Siguió cruzando la calle cuando notó unos faros acercándose a gran velocidad, se alarmo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que el auto iba justo por el mismo carril en el que se encontraba Kristoff y no parecía tener la más mínima intención de detenerse, a decir verdad, lo más seguro era que ni siquiera hubiera visto al muchacho todavía por la falta de visibilidad y lo peor de todo era él tampoco lo había visto. El ángel corrió hasta él pero era demasiado tarde para susurrarle, para advertirle que se quitara del camino. Salto contra él envolviéndolo en un abrazo del que prácticamente estaba colgando del joven, las piernas aferradas a las suyas y los brazos rodeando la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

Kristoff se dio cuenta demasiado tarde cuando sintió el gran golpe y escucho el frenazo, se percató de que su cuerpo había ido a parar unos metros por delante del coche, le retumbaba la cabeza con una horrible fuerza y le dolía todo. Sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse aunque logro distinguir a una mujer que se dirigía hacia él prácticamente corriendo, posiblemente hubiera sido la persona que lo atropello, sus tacones resonaban contra el pavimento provocando que su cabeza doliera más de lo que ya lo hacía. Se le nublo la vista y cerró los ojos, incapaz de seguir consciente.

Se despertaba vagamente en distintos momentos, pero no lograba concentrar su atención en algo y solo lograba escuchar sirenas y voces en pánico. Vio a un enfermero que sostenía una especie de bolsa que colgaba desde un gancho y a través de un tubo plástico y delgado se incrustaba en su piel por medio de una aguja pequeña, volvió a sentir un agudo dolor en la cabeza y perdió de nuevo el conocimiento.

Se despertó en una habitación completamente blanca, enfrente de él una televisión pequeña sobre un mueble de madera, se escuchaban voces desde afuera de la habitación. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el choque pero al parecer había sido bastante pues el sol empezaba a asomar de nuevo y sus rayos se colaban por las ventanas abiertas de la habitación. La puerta se abrió y entró un hombre regordete de cabello cano y expresión amable, llevaba puesta una bata blanca sobre su camisa color melón, pantalones y zapatos negros y su corbata era de dibujos de corbatas más pequeñas, cosa que le pareció irónica.

-Vaya, veo que ha despertado- dijo con una sonrisa el doctor

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?- pregunto tratando de sentarse contra el respaldo

-No se apresure, acaba de estar en un gran accidente, y todavía estoy tratando de averiguar cómo ha logrado salir vivo de ahí, y respondiendo a su pregunta lleva diez horas durmiendo-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Un auto lo atropello, el coche iba a más de cien kilómetros por hora, no me explico cómo es que no le ha pasado nada-

El muchacho sintió como un peso ajeno le oprimía las piernas y un brazo, no lo había notado hasta ese momento pero llevaba unos yesos en las dos piernas y en su brazo derecho, se aterrorizo por lo que eso quería decir, no iba a poder moverse ¿Y el médico le decía que no le había pasado nada? Se molestó, y señalo sus brazos y piernas al doctor con expresión incrédula ante su anterior comentario.

-Parece que no me he explicado bien- se aclaró la garganta –Quise decir, que me sorprende que no haya muerto con ese accidente, se ha roto unos huesos pero estará sano dentro de un tiempo, siempre y cuando repose y no trate de adelantarse, y tome sus medicamentos por supuesto- informo

-Entiendo…-

La puerta volvió a abrirse pero esta vez no era ningún médico el que entro, más bien se trataba de alguien que él conocía muy bien y la verdad le alegraba que hubiera ido a verlo. Anna se situó junto a la cama mientras Olaf se acercaba a Elsa quien se veía bastante abatida. No había alzado la cabeza al oírlos entrar y tampoco lo hizo cuando el ángel le puso la mano sobre el hombro a modo de apoyo.

-Ha sido mi culpa, se supone que soy su ángel y no he podido protegerlo-

-No, eso no es cierto, Elsa, estas cosas pasan y no son culpa de nadie, además, gracias a ti es que no ha muerto en el accidente-

-Pero…- iba a replicar pero Olaf la interrumpió

-Pero nada, mira yo sé lo que sientes, una vez Anna también sufrió un accidente cuando era más pequeña y también me culpe pero después comprendí que no vamos a poder protegerlos siempre y que solo estamos haciéndolo lo mejor que podemos- le sonrió

Elsa por fin levanto la vista del suelo, miro a Kristoff un momento y después volteo con el ángel.

-Gracias- le sonrió tiernamente

Por otra parte Anna estaba muy preocupada, en cuanto se enteró del accidente corrió al hospital, Hans le había hablado para contarle que Kristoff no se había presentado y al no localizarlo en su casa y en su celular se había preocupado demasiado, un rato después recibió una llamada del hospital diciéndole que un amigo suyo se encontraba ahí, recordaba que Kristoff le había dicho que la había puesto como contacto de emergencia y ella había aceptado, ahora estaba ahí frente a la camilla viendo como su amigo tenía enyesada gran parte del cuerpo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto incapaz de pensar en algo más que decir

-Bien, es decir, siento que todos mis músculos han sido demolidos y tengo una horrible jaqueca, sin contar que me acaban de atropella pero me siento bien- le dedico una sonrisa burlona

-Si tienes tiempo de quejarte entonces estás bien- sonrió

-Los dejo- se despidió el doctor

-Parece que no podrás hacer muchas cosas en ese estado-

-Eso creo, será complicado-

-¿Por qué no te vienes a mi casa? Yo no trabajo así que podría cuidarte mientras sanas-

-No, para nada, sería darte muchas molestias-

-Vamos, Kristoff, eres mi mejor amigo ¿Y si no hago esto por ti entonces qué clase de amiga soy?-

-… pero…-

-Entonces está decidido, te quedaras en mi casa-

Los ángeles, que habían estado pendientes de toda la conversación, se miraron y sonrieron, esa era la mejor noticia que pudieran haber escuchado. Ahora estarían juntos más tiempo y a Elsa le alegraba que Kristoff fuera a estar en buenas manos en lo que lograba recuperarse.

-Esa es una fantástica noticia eh, Elsa- le dijo sonriente

-Una magnifica diría yo-

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron platicando un poco más de tiempo en la habitación sobre cómo y dónde lo instalaría en su casa y también del momento en que saliera del hospital. Los ángeles escuchaban atentos la conversación, bastante emocionados de poder vivir juntos aunque fuera por un tiempo, mayor suerte no podían tener… sin contar el accidente, por supuesto.

* * *

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**para Madh-M: Trato de hacer la historia algo complicada para mayor entretenimiento, me alegra saber que funciona :3**

**para bethaly02: Gracias por tu comentario, estoy intentado acercarlas poco a poco, que sea algo como que no se dan cuenta en que momento se enamoran, espero me tengas un poquito de paciencia ;D Gracias, me halagas, espero que disfrutes también mis otros fics :3 Y no te preocupes que aunque es mi idioma natal también a mi me falla xD**

**para Zec Mellow: Espero que te siga gustando C: Actualizo cada semana, no sé si eso sea rápido pero lo intento :P**

**para A-little-death-for-you: Prometo que eso se revelara más adelante. Gracias por leerla y por comentar :3 Respecto a tu otra pregunta te prometo que también se aclarara durante el fic por lo que si te lo digo ahora sería hacer spoiler ;D Cada fin de semana sin falta ;3**

**para A: Prometo intentar cambiar mi vida (?**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola personas! ¿Me extrañaron? Es broma. Bueno hoy verán otro capítulo lleno de cosas negativas y positivas jaja igual espero les guste. El próximo capítulo será épico. **

**No olviden pasar por mi página de face ("Dichiro") donde si no estoy publicando cuando actualizaré estoy compartiendo One shots ;D **

**Gracias por su apoyo:3**

**Los dejo leer.**

* * *

Se encontraban ya en el apartamento de Anna ya que no lo habían dejado mucho en el hospital, pero eso sí, necesitaba reposo absoluto por lo menos por un mes antes de poder moverse más. Kristoff estaba muy seguro de que eso le supondría muchos problemas, y no solo a él, sino también a Anna, pues al estar viviendo en su casa y estando incapacitado para moverse no le quedaba de otra que pedirle ayuda y aunque ella argumentaba que no era ninguna molestia él seguía sin estar de acuerdo.

Por su parte, Elsa estaba feliz de poder pasar más tiempo con Olaf y de que Kristoff fuera a estar en buenas manos mientras terminaba de recuperarse. En esos momentos Anna se encontraba ayudando al chico a acomodarse en la habitación de huéspedes y Elsa y Olaf se encontraban en la cocina hablando sobre lo increíble que sería vivir juntos. Hans también había ido a ayudar e igual que Anna estaba acompañándolos, no podían moverse de ahí porque ella no quería dejar solo a Kristoff, así que la plática de ellos se desarrollaba en la habitación.

Hans no duro mucho rato en la casa, fue a lo mucho solo una hora y después se fue de ahí, parecía como si le molestara algo pero nadie le dio mucha importancia pues el pelirrojo había tenido mucho trabajo últimamente así que seguro solo estaba estresado. Después de que se fuera Anna se metió al baño a ducharse mientras los ángeles se quedaban en la sala, justo a la mitad de la habitación de ella y de la del herido.

-Me encanta la decisión que tomo Anna- señalo Olaf

-A mi igual, no hay nada mejor que estar con mi mejor amigo-

-Oh que linda, oye ¿Cómo fue que le pasó el accidente a Kristoff?-

-Íbamos caminando rumbo al bar y no vimos el coche hasta que fue muy tarde, había mucha neblina y llovía demasiado- explico

-Vaya, que mala suerte-

-Sí, lo bueno es que la mujer era una buena persona y nos ayudó a llegar rápido al hospital-

-Eso sí, incluso pago la cuenta-

En ese momento la castaña pelirroja salió del baño recién bañada únicamente en toalla, tenía la costumbre de salir así y dado que Kristoff no podía moverse del cuarto no había riesgo de que fuera a verla, pero los ángeles sí que la notaron, pero por supuesto, por ser ángeles no les interesaba mucho si alguien traía ropa o estaba desnudo; por eso mismo fue tan raro para Elsa sentir que su rostro se ponía rojo, por primera vez en toda su vida, algo había logrado hacerla que se avergonzara, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que Olaf lo notara.

-Iré a ver a Kristoff-

No espero ni un segundo y entro rápidamente a la habitación del chico quien estaba sentado en la cama leyendo un libro mientras lo sostenía con su mano sana. Elsa se recargo en la puerta totalmente aturdida ¿Qué había sido eso? Se suponía que por ser un ángel eso no debía tener el menor efecto en ella, entonces ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido? Y ¿Por qué su cara estaba roja y caliente? Se quedó ahí parada un poco más hasta que se sentó en el suelo. Definitivamente esa clase de reacción no había sido normal. Bueno lo mejor era calmarse y tratar de olvidarse de ello, además de no volver a ver semidesnuda a Anna por si acaso. Aunque lo que más raro le parecía era que eso jamás le había pasado con Kristoff, y eso que él solo se tapaba la parte inferior, seguro su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Su respiración se calmó y pudo quedarse un poco más tranquila, ahora que podía pensar con la cabeza fría le dieron ganas de explorar todo el apartamento de la chica, justo como había hecho con la casa del rubio en un principio.

También había que pensar en la investigación que haría del pelirrojo y del porque no tenía un ángel guardián, como novio de Anna, lo tendría más tiempo cerca. Y ahora que lo pensaba también podría preguntarle a Olaf por el antiguo ángel de Kristoff, tenía entendido que ella no era la primera pero a decir verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que paso con el ángel anterior, Olaf debió haberlo conocido.

Se levantó del suelo ya totalmente calmada y se asomó a la cocina, al ver solamente al ángel decidió salir para hablar con él. Se paró junto al peli ceniza de nuevo.

-Oye Olaf, estaba pensando, ¿Conociste al antiguo ángel de Kristoff?-

-Ah sí, lo conocí-

-¿Sabes que fue de él?-

-La verdad no, solo sé que de pronto desapareció. Él era un chico bastante reservado y aunque tuvimos mucho tiempo para convivir, la verdad nunca lo hicimos. Hay algo que recuerdo mucho de él y que me recuerda a ti en cierto modo y es que se interesaba mucho por las personas, ya sabes, le encantaba observarlos y aprender todo de ellos-

-Que interesante, ¿Y cómo era su apariencia?-

-Bueno era de piel blanca, tenía el cabello negro y ojos color violeta, eran de un color poco común pero se veían increíbles, y su cuerpo era algo relleno, bastante pachoncito-

-Entiendo, ¿Por qué se iría?- se preguntó reflexivamente

-No lo sé, pero quien sabe, puede ser que él no se haya ido, tal vez alguien se lo llevo u otra cosa, nunca se sabe, aunque espero que este bien-

-Sí, ojala lo esté-

Anna salió de su cuarto y pasó junto a los ángeles rumbo a la cocina para hacer de comer tanto para ella como para Kristoff, después de todo en el hospital le daban poco de comer para lo que él acostumbraba. Mientras cocinaba Elsa se separó de Olaf para explorar un poco la casa por su cuenta. Entró al cuarto de Anna en donde encontró bastantes figuritas en las encimeras y el cuarto era de colores bastante alegres, no tuvo que verlo mucho para que el cuarto ya le encantara, después entro al baño y también era muy bonito, las paredes y el piso eran de azulejos y tenía una puerta corrediza que daba a la regadera; salió del baño y volvió de nuevo con Olaf pues el cuarto de invitados y la sala ya las conocía y ahorita no quería acercarse mucho a Anna quien se encontraba en la cocina.

Olaf y Elsa siguieron a Anna al cuarto de Kristoff cuando fue a dejarle la comida, llevaba también su propio plato pues no quería dejarlo comiendo solo en la habitación y a decir verdad tampoco ella quería comer sola. Se sentó un una silla junto a la cama poniendo el plato en su regazo.

-No tenías que hacer esto Anna-

-¿Hacerte de comer?-

-Venir a comer aquí conmigo, no te preocupes porque me sienta solo o algo así-

-La verdad es que fue también en parte porque no me gusta comer sola- sonrió

-De acuerdo, supongo que si es por eso, no hay ningún problema-

Los chicos continuaron comiendo mientras veían la televisión y se reían del programa, haciendo bromas de los competidores. Incluso los ángeles se entretuvieron con la televisión y también reían de las personas que no dejaban de caerse al agua.

Al terminar de comer ya era tarde así que Anna se despidió de Kristoff dejándolo solo para que pudiera dormir pues ambos habían tenido un día bastante largo con todo lo de la mudanza y traer cosas del chico a casa de ella para el tiempo que se fuera a quedar ahí, acomodarlo en la habitación y desempacar sus cosas. En cuanto la castaña pelirroja se fue él se quedó completamente dormido pues lo cierto era que si estaba totalmente exhausto. Ella también se quedó dormida en cuanto se acostó.

Al día siguiente Hans fue de nuevo de visita al parecer para ver a su novia y para saber cómo se encontraba el amigo de esta, después de haber visto a Kristoff se habían pasado a la cocina para no molestarlo. Hans y Anna se hallaban sentados en la mesa y Olaf y Elsa estaban de pie en medio de la sala platicando.

-Oye Elsa, ya que metiste en mi cabeza la idea de saber qué pasó con el antiguo ángel de Kristoff me he puesto a investigar y averigüé algunas cosas muy interesantes-

-¿De verdad? Espera un segundo y me cuentas, le echaré un vistazo a Kristoff porque me da remordimiento dejarlo solo en el cuarto-

-De acuerdo, te espero- le sonrió

Elsa camino hasta el cuarto, atravesó la puerta y se quedó adentro observando al chico quien permanecía recargado en el respaldo de la cama, mantenía su brazo bueno extendido mientras sostenía el control y cambiaba de canal sin decidirse a ver nada que hubiera en televisión. Termino apagando la tele y dio un gran suspiro.

-Estar aquí no me hace bien- se dijo a sí mismo

-Al menos estas bien cuidado, y no será por mucho- lo consoló

-Además me harta no poder hacer nada- dijo molesto

-Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía- se deprimió el ángel

-Por lo menos no he muerto y eso está bien- sonrió

El ángel se sorprendió de oírlo decir eso pero le dio gusto que pensara de esa manera. Se sentó un rato en la silla junto a él mientras lo observaba como abría el libro y lo sostenía sobre sus piernas, comenzó a leer para sí mismo sin abrir la boca y Elsa echo una mirada a la lectura solo para saber de qué trataba, la única frase que leyó decía algo así: _El enemigo puede estar más cerca de lo que parece, incluso en uno mismo, y aunque el amor es la mejor de las armas, también puede llegar a ser el peor de tus enemigos._

Se quedó un momento pensando en la frase, pero no le dio la razón, para ella el amor ni siquiera lo consideraba como arma sino como el mejor de los regalos, pues el amor para un ángel lo era todo.

Se levantó de la silla y antes de salir le dirigió una última mirada al chico, después atravesó la puerta para seguir con la plática que tenía pendiente con Olaf. Al llegar a la sala se quedó petrificada, sintió como su mundo de repente empezaba a caerse, se le salieron las lágrimas; Anna estaba en la cocina al parecer y Hans se hallaba viendo fijamente por la ventana, mientras en el centro de la sala se encontraba el cuerpo de Olaf tirado sobre el piso con un enorme agujero en el vientre de donde salía una extraña luz, así eran las heridas de un ángel, ellos no sangraban simplemente irradiaban luz, pero la escena para Elsa era igual de aterradora que si estuviera sangrando. Corrió hasta él y se arrodillo a su lado, colocó su cuerpo en su regazo, comenzaba a desvanecerse entre sus manos y no podía hacer nada, ya ni siquiera parecía estar consciente, sus ojos estaban cerrados cuando noto que trataba de decirle algo pero no logro entender nada pues ni siquiera emitía sonido alguno.

-¡Olaf! ¡No me hagas esto!- gritaba desconsolada

Lo peor de todo era que Anna regreso a la sala y acomodo junto a Hans al lado de la ventana y ninguno de los dos parecía notar nada de la escena que se desarrollaba a su lado, y así era, ninguno podía notarlo pero eso no quitaba que hiciera sentir a Elsa desesperada por no poder recibir ayuda de nadie.

-Dijimos que por fin podríamos estar juntos, que podríamos hablar y reírnos, por favor no me dejes- sollozaba el ángel

El cuerpo de Olaf seguía desapareciendo cada vez más, hasta que ella se quedó sosteniendo solamente aire, la verdad es que no sabía que pasaba con los ángeles que morían y eso la inquietaba aún más. ¿Cómo podía haber muerto? Él era un ángel se suponía que a los ángeles no podía matarlos cualquier cosa y sin embargo su amigo había muerto. No soportaba la idea de haberlo perdido para siempre, seguía hincada en el piso con las manos cubriéndose el rostro sin dejar de pensar en lo que había matado a su amigo. No pudo evitar pensar en que seguro había sido obra de un demonio, nunca había visto uno, pero estaba consciente de que existían. La cuestión era ¿Por qué? ¿Qué interés tendría un demonio para acabar con la vida del ángel? Aunque tal vez era cierto que muchos lo hacían solo por diversión, después de todo eran demonios y ese simple hecho decía mucho.

Había una cosa más que le vino a la mente y era el hecho de que ahora Anna se había quedado sin ángel y no sabía cuánto tiempo tomaría para que enviaran a otro.

-Yo la cuidaré, tengo que hacerlo por Olaf- se dijo volviendo la vista hacía ella desde el suelo mientras lágrimas seguían escapando de sus ojos

* * *

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**para MAdh-M: No tiene tan mala suerte, un accidente le pasa a cualquiera xD Tal vez esa mujer aparezca otra vez, después pero por lo pronto no creo C: Espero no haber tardado tanto en actualizar y que hayas disfrutado este capítulo :D**

**para AzblueHell: Gracias! Eso me hace muy feliz :3 También ****cuídate ;D Hasta la próxima.**

**para Loreley: jaja lo siento por tardar tanto en su relación pero prometo que se verán cara a cara en el próximo capítulo :3 Gracias ü**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola personitas! Espero que no me odien por el capítulo pasado. **

**Gracias a todos por leerme, eso es importante para mí. :D**

**Les recuerdo que se pasen por mi página ("Dichiro"), para que vean unas curiosidades que no saben sobre la historia ;3**

**Como lo prometí, este capítulo es épico (o al menos empieza el Elsanna). A leer. **

* * *

En ese momento el departamento se sentía demasiado solo, como si las personas que estaban ahí no existieran o simplemente no se encontraran presentes, era como si vivieran en dos mundos distintos, a pesar de estar ahí no se percataban de su presencia pero a decir verdad en ese momento ella tampoco se percataba de Anna y Hans, mucho menos de Kristoff que permanecía en su cuarto sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Por un momento el mundo había dejado de girar dejándola sumergida en un espacio en el que tiempo no avanzaba y en el que nada existía, poco a poco fue saliendo de ese anonadamiento comenzando a escuchar el ruido a su alrededor, llegando a sus oídos principalmente la conversación que mantenían los jóvenes en la sala, al parecer hablaban de puras trivialidades sin prestar atención al pobre ángel que seguía sollozando pausadamente y tal vez, en parte, fuera mejor así, pues ver llorar a un ángel era una experiencia que nadie debería vivir, ver a un ser tan bello y lleno de luz llorando haría sentir extremadamente triste a cualquiera.

-Desde aquí la vista es hermosa- comento el pelirrojo aún recargado sobre la ventana

-Sí, a decir verdad es lo que más disfruto de ese sitio-

-¿Tu apartamento tiene escalera a la azotea, verdad?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-

-Simple curiosidad…-

Hans siguió hablando pero Anna de pronto había dejado de escuchar, pues un repentino escalofrió recorrió su espalda y la hizo voltear hacia atrás, no vio nada en particular pero por algún motivo no podía apartar la vista del centro de la sala. Estaba viendo fijamente a Elsa, aunque claro, sin darse cuenta de que se encontraba ahí. Algo la hizo sentirse repentinamente triste, no era como para querer llorar pero sí que era un pequeño malestar. Se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de su novio tocando su hombro, volteo a verlo asustada por el contacto repentino y se encontró con su mirada de interrogación, al parecer había seguido hablando un rato sin darse cuenta de que ella no escuchaba ya.

-Perdón, ¿me decías?- preguntó apenada

-Te pregunte qué era lo que estabas viendo-

-Oh, realmente no veía nada, es solo que… sentí algo extraño, pero no importa, no ha sido nada- sonrió

-Bueno, si tú lo dices-

Elsa había notado la mirada de la chica y aun la miraba sorprendida, sabía por sus palabras que no la había visto, pero si se había percatado de su presencia que era lo importante o lo extraño mejor dicho, que ella supiera ningún humano los había notado antes, ni siquiera sin necesidad de verlos, pero bueno, tampoco podía estar segura de ello considerando que llevaba poco tiempo en la Tierra. Además, ahora lo importante era dar con lo que sea que hubiese matado a su amigo, esa era su prioridad, y aunque sabía que sería difícil, no descansaría hasta conseguirlo. Por supuesto que no descuidaría ni a Kristoff ni Anna, los cuidaría lo mejor posible. Se levantó del piso y floto hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba Kristoff, no tenía las más mínimas ganas de seguir ahí; normalmente solía ir caminando al igual que los humanos pero esta vez no tenía ánimos para caminar.

Al entrar vio a Kristoff profundamente dormido, parecía tan tranquilo que eso la hizo sentirse un poco mejor, la calma de cualquier humano hacía sentir a un ángel igual de tranquilo, y si ese humano era el suyo propio era aún mejor, pues era como una muestra de que estaban haciendo bien su trabajo. Se sentó a un lado de la cama y colocó sus antebrazos sobre sus piernas cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, ya se había calmado pero aún se sentía muy cansada, a pesar de que era un ángel y se suponía no podía cansarse.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? No tengo manera de encontrar a quien le haya echo eso- suspiro hablando para sí misma

Sven se acercó hasta sus piernas y se acostó justo ahí, al ser sumamente importante para el chico, el perro se había ido a vivir con ellos también. Elsa volteo a verlo y sonrió, al parecer solo él se daba cuenta de ella y de lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, y podría decirse que ese gesto suyo era como una muestra de que la apoyaba.

…

-Es hora de irme, cuídate mucho, vendré a verte mañana- anuncio el pelirrojo

-De acuerdo, te veo mañana entonces-

Se despidieron en la puerta con un cálido abrazo, se sonrieron y Hans termino por marcharse, Anna siguió pensando en el extraño sentimiento que había tenido mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su amigo para ver como la estaba pasando o que estaba haciendo. Se asomó un poco viendo que estaba profundamente dormido por lo que prefirió dejarlo dormir y cerro la puerta de la habitación. Fue a su habitación, se metió a la ducha y al terminar, inmediatamente se acostó, no tenía nada mejor que hacer e intuía que mañana sería un día bastante largo.

A mitad de la noche se despertó por un ruido proveniente de la sala, primero creyó estar soñando pero después fue bastante más claro, definitivamente había alguien en su casa, se levantó lentamente de la cama sin hacer ruido y se acercó a la puerta para poder oír mejor. Tenía que hacer algo, quien sabe lo que podría estar haciendo en su casa la persona que se encontraba ahí.

Por su parte Elsa también había escuchado el ruido y al salir se dio cuenta de que había alguien en la casa, Kristoff seguía profundamente dormido y además estaba en muy mal estado como para poder hacer algo. De pronto recordó que Anna estaba sola y que Olaf ya no estaba para protegerla por lo que fue volando hasta su habitación y la encontró de pie al lado de la puerta, se le veía claramente toda la intención de salir y a saber que podría pasarle si se encontraba con aquel hombre que se encontraba afuera.

-Ni se te ocurra salir- le reclamo

-Salir podría ser peligroso… pero no voy a dejar que nadie me robe- dijo para sí misma y tomó el pomo de la puerta

-¿Qué? No puedes hacer nada, quédate aquí, es lo más seguro- insistió

El ángel estaba desesperada, sería mucho más difícil, por no decir que prácticamente imposible, cuidarla si llegaba a salir justo a donde se encontraba el ladrón, le entro pánico ¿Qué se supone que haría? Debía cuidarla, eso no estaba a discusión.

-Tal vez no debería salir…-

-¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón, no deberías salir!-

-… No, será mejor que vaya y haga algo-

Elsa volvió a entrar en pánico ¿Por qué no la escuchaba? ¿Acaso todos los humanos eran así de testarudos? Sus tonterías no tenían límites y no podía creer que su obstinación se pusiera por encima de su raciocinio sin darse cuenta de que si salía sería demasiado peligroso para ella. Una idea surgió en la mente de Elsa, tal vez era una medida drástica pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en nada más, ya después tendría tiempo suficiente para pensar en las consecuencias. Acerco sus brazos hasta prácticamente rodear a Anna por la cintura y tapar su boca con la otra mano, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Elsa era visible y tangible por lo que la joven se horrorizo por los brazos que la sostenían, quiso gritar pero el ángel lo había previsto por eso había tapado su boca. A pesar de que Elsa era un ángel, ella no tenía manera de saberlo por lo que era más que obvio que estaba aterrada.

-Cálmate- le susurro –No voy a hacerte daño, solo quiero protegerte-

Anna trato de decir algo pero con la mano del ángel sobre su boca le fue imposible.

-Voy a soltarte, pero no puedes gritar, hay alguien haya afuera que podría hacerte daño, confía en mí-

Sin saber por qué, la chica se tranquilizó y asintió levemente, tenía que admitir que esa voz le transmitía una enorme paz que era muy difícil desconfiar de ella.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto casi en un susurro

-Después te lo explicaré todo, por ahora llama a la policía mientras yo lo distraigo-

-Pero… ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?-

-Anna, tienes que confiar en mí, te lo contare en cuanto ya no corran ningún riesgo- sonrió tiernamente

La joven se derritió con esa sonrisa, era la más pura y bella que había visto jamás en su vida. Pronto se concentró de nuevo en lo que le había dicho aquella misteriosa persona y asintió. Camino hasta el mueble al lado de su cama y llamo a la policía, para cuando volvió a girar hacía la puerta aquella muchacha ya no estaba.

…

El hombre llevaba un pasamontañas por lo que era imposible verle el rostro, pero eso no era importante, debía distraerlo para que no entrara a la habitación de ninguno de los dos chicos. El sujeto estaba en la cocina revisando los cajones y las puertas donde se encontraban los platos sin encontrar nada nuevo. Se fijó en la televisión y en el DVD que se encontraba en el mueble, se acercó hasta ahí dispuesto a llevárselos cuando creyó escuchar un ruido proveniente de un pequeño cuarto que se encontraba al frente de él. Se acercó cautelosamente y abrió la puerta, al parecer era el baño, pero no vio a nadie, se acercó hasta la regadera y deslizo la puerta pero nada. Se encogió de hombros y salió de ahí sin darle demasiada importancia a aquello.

Elsa estaba tratando de alejarlo de las habitación y llevándolo a otras, le había metido la idea a la cabeza de que algo sonó en aquella habitación y ahora le decía que la televisión sería un buen trofeo más que suficiente, aunque el ladrón no pensara exactamente igual, de pronto había cambiado su rumbo de la sala a la habitación de Anna, le entro miedo de que fuera a verla y pudiera hacerle daño pero soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando la policía entro repentinamente en la casa.

Tiraron al sujeto al piso y le sujetaron las manos contra la espalda, Anna salió de su habitación, en parte tratando de localizar a la muchacha que la había ayudado pero no la encontró por ninguna parte. Vio como sacaban al hombre de su apartamento y se disculpaban por haber abierto la puerta de esa manera, ella no le dio importancia y en cuanto se retiraron fue hasta la habitación de Kristoff quien se había despertado por el ruido. Parecía muy aliviado cuando la vio, seguramente con todo ese alboroto supuso lo peor y al no poder levantarse de la cama era seguro que no la estaba pasando nada bien.

-Anna, ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Bueno… entro un ladrón a la casa-

-¿Qué? ¿Y no te hizo daño? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó visiblemente preocupado

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, vuelve a dormir, mañana será otro día- le sonrió

-De acuerdo, buenas noches- le devolvió la sonrisa

Anna camino hasta su habitación aun sin poder sacarse de la cabeza a esa hermosa chica de voz de terciopelo, no podía olvidarla, ¿Y cómo lo haría? si prácticamente había aparecido de la nada para ayudarla y se había ido de la misma manera. Entro a su cuarto y se recostó en la cama mientras miraba fijamente el techo, no podía dormir así que se limitó a ver el firmamento que tenía dibujado en su techo.

-Me alegra que todo saliera bien- la sobresalto la misma voz dulce de hace unos minutos

La chica se levantó de la cama y fijo su vista al frente de la puerta que era donde se hallaba de pie aquella desconocida, llevaba puesto un pantalón gris ajustado, una playera de manga larga celeste y unas zapatillas negras. La verdad es que se veía bastante hermosa, pero Anna tenía cosas más importantes que pensar, como ¿Quién rayos era? Y ¿Cómo había entrado a su casa?

-Gracias por ayudarme- dijo sin embargo

-No fue nada, realmente-

-¿Ahora si me contaras quien eres y como entraste aquí?-

-…- suspiro –Creo que no tengo otra opción, siéntate, no quiero que te caigas de la impresión-

Sin saber muy bien porque no le dieron ganas de contradecirla y le hizo caso sin ninguna objeción. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loca por confiar prácticamente en una extraña, pero esa extraña la había ayudado y por lo menos le daría el beneficio de la duda.

-Te escucho- respondió al sentarse

-Bien, ¿Por dónde empiezo?... Veamos, yo soy… un ángel, por eso te estoy cuidando…- se vio interrumpida

-Espera… ¿Eres un ángel? Claro… y yo soy flash. Creí que me dirías la verdad pero ya veo que estoy perdiendo mí tiempo…-

-¡Oye! No me subestimes ¿Quieres? Los ángeles no mentimos…- una idea cruzo por su mente y sonrió –Si no me crees, tendré que mostrarte-

-¿Mostrarme? ¿Cómo probaras que eres un ángel? No me digas que vas a saltar por la ventana- respondió escéptica

-No, haré algo mucho mejor-

Anna la observo con atención sin notar cambio alguno, estaba por pedirle que se fuera de su casa cuando vio algo que la dejo con la boca abierta, su respiración se cortó por unos minutos hasta que sus pulmones exigieron el aire que necesitaban para respirar. En la espalda de la chica se extendían cada vez más unas hermosas alas blancas, y sobre ella una aureola que adornaba su cabeza, sí ya le parecía bonita, ahora sin duda era la más bella que había visto en toda su vida. Se quedó sin habla mientras el ángel mantenía en su rostro esa sonrisa suya.

-¿Ahora me crees?-

-… Es… fascinante- atino a decir la joven

Elsa se mantenía flotando con sus alas mientras mantenía las piernas cruzadas en equis como si estuviera sentada en algo, se veía sorprendente sentada en el aire.

-Bien, como iba diciendo, yo soy un ángel, y te estaré cuidando por un tiempo-

-¿Eres… mi ángel guardián?-

-En realidad no, pero… veras, tu ángel guardián era amigo mío y dio la casualidad de que tu amigo Kristoff es mi persona así que por eso puedo andar cerca, y bueno… en lo que respecta a Olaf…-

-¿Olaf?-

-Tu ángel… alguien acabo con su vida-

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué?- pregunto sorprendida

-No lo sé, pero te prometo que lo averiguare- un rastro de ira apareció en la mirada del ángel pero se disipo al instante

-¿Y tú estás cuidando de mí en su lugar?-

-Así es, no me supone ningún problema ya que Kristoff está viviendo contigo y no puede moverse a ningún lado, así que te cuidaré hasta que envíen a alguien más- sonrió

-Oh entiendo… ¿Por qué te has dejado ver? ¿Eso está permitido?-

-… en teoría no hay nada que nos lo prohíba, es solo que no solemos hacerlo porque los humanos no suelen tomarlo muy bien, algunos se aterran, otros prefieren creer que no vieron nada y otros, bueno se la pasan buscándonos toda su vida o creyendo que otra persona logrará ver a su ángel-

-Ya veo, pero si no suelen hacerlo ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?-

-Tenía que protegerte y no me escuchaste cuando te dije que no salieras- le reprocho

-¿Cuándo me dijiste eso?- alzo una ceja

-No es como si lo escucharas como una voz omnipotente, sino más bien suena como un pensamiento propio, pero si te lo dije, te dije que era peligroso y no te importo-

-Oh, lo siento- se disculpo

-No importa, estás bien y eso es lo importante, ahora supongo que volveré a mi estado normal de invisibilidad- le sonrió

-Espera… ¿Cómo sabias mi nombre?-

-Te he visto desde hace un tiempo, es lógico que lo sepa-

-Bueno, tú sabes mi nombre pero yo no sé el tuyo-

-Elsa, me llamo Elsa-

-Una cosa más, ¿Volveré a verte?-

Esa pregunta sorprendió al ángel y la dejo pensativa, definitivamente no se imaginaba que le fuera a pedir eso, se quedó en silencio haciendo que la otra chica se sintiera nerviosa, realmente quería volver a verla y no solo por ser su salvadora sino que quería aprender más cosas de su mundo, sin contar que posiblemente no lograría sacársela de la cabeza. Al fin Elsa volteo a verla después de haber estado viendo el techo como por cinco minutos, y sonrió.

-De acuerdo, volveremos a vernos, pero no le digas nada a Kristoff, entre menos gente sepa de nuestra existencia es mejor-

-No diré nada, lo prometo, pero… ¿Cuándo te veré?-

-Pronto- dijo curvando los labios, y desapareció

Anna se quedó de pie viendo fijamente hacía donde segundos antes había estado el ángel, reacciono unos segundos después y se acostó de nuevo en la cama sin poder quitar la imagen de Elsa de su mente. Siempre había pensado que los ángeles eran seres hermosos pero definitivamente sobrepasaban sus expectativas. Por un lado no le gustaba que se hubiera ido, pero por otra parte sabía que el ángel debía estar cerca, en algún lugar de su casa, lo más seguro era que estuviera en la habitación de Kristoff. Por un momento se vio envidiando a su amigo, pero sacudió la cabeza para sacarse la idea. Una pregunta le asalto la mente antes de conciliar el sueño ¿Se sentiría así por el hecho de haber visto a un ángel o habría otros motivos? Después aclararía sus dudas, por ahora necesitaba descansar, había muchas cosas que debía asimilar.

* * *

**Respuestas a los reviews**

**para Madh-M: Lo siento, Olaf tenía que morir u.u Espero que una semana no sea demasiado tiempo. ü**

**para Chrismas-Machine: Gracias por comenzar a leer mi fic, espero que sigas pensando igual y no decepcionarte. Estoy bastante de acuerdo contigo en que escribir es como compartir un poquito de tu mundo y realmente me hace muy feliz hacerlo porque además lo han aceptado bien. Gracias de nuevo. Actualizo seguido (o al menos eso creo), cada fin de semana me tienen aquí dándoles otro nuevo capítulo. **

**para AzblueHell: Habrá justicia eso te lo aseguro (Y muchas cosas más x3). Esperemos que consiga su carácter. Gracias, hasta la próxima ü**

**para Loreley: Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y por lo menos te dé un poco de calma que ya se hayan conocido. Gracias por seguirme leyendo. Hasta la próxima :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola, personas! Perdón enorme por el retraso. Los que vieron las publicaciones en mi página saben que no fue intencional ni tampoco porque no tuviera listo el capítulo y para los que no saben, pues les cuento; el fin de semana antepasado tuve infinita tarea y este fin de semana pasado no tenía internet así que por eso hasta hoy.**

**Pero en fin, gracias por todo su apoyo, por dejar reviews, por dar fav y follow o simplemente por leerlo. **

**Sin más que decir por el momento los dejo leer. Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

Se encontraba en la cocina haciendo de comer pero no aguantaba la alegría al saber que el ángel que había visto andaba por ahí, en su casa, posiblemente la estuviera observando en estos momentos aunque por alguna razón se imaginaba que se encontraba en la habitación de Kristoff en estos momentos. Se apresuró a terminar y fue a comer junto a Kristoff en el cuarto.

Al entrar en la habitación el chico la saludo con una sonrisa y un gesto de mano para saludarla, a lo cual ella le devolvió la sonrisa como respuesta, incapaz de mover las manos por la comida que llevaba en los platos. Se sentó al lado de la cama en una silla mientras ambos comían y veían televisión, al parecer ya se había convertido en un hábito para ellos.

Elsa los observaba desde el lado opuesto de donde Anna se encontraba sentada, a veces se quedaba mucho rato mirando como sociabilizaban, como compartían experiencias y también como pasaban el tiempo que estaban juntos. Ya no tenía a Olaf para que se burlara de sus caras y eso la entristecía pero quería pensar que su amigo el ángel le hubiera gustado que cuidara también de la chica y eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo, ese pensamiento la hacía sentirse un poco mejor y recobrar algo de ánimos.

Por otro lado el ángel no podía dejar de pensar en que tendría que mostrarse de nuevo a Anna, y no era que la idea no le emocionara, más bien se sentía algo extraña haciéndolo pues además de que no solían hacerlo era aún más raro el hecho de que ella le hubiera pedido eso. Aunque lo más extraño del asunto, todavía más que todo lo anterior, era que se sentía entusiasmada con la idea de volver a hablar con la chica, pero posiblemente se debía también a su curiosidad y a que así ya no estaría tan sola y tendría con quien hablar, o al menos eso le gustaba pensar pues era la única explicación lógica que podía encontrarle a su comportamiento y a todas esas emociones encontradas.

Cuando Anna se retiró del cuarto para lavar los platos y también para darle espacio a Kristoff y que pudiera tomar una ducha, Elsa la siguió. La castaña pelirroja se dio cuenta, no fue como si la viera, pero por algún motivo sentía su presencia cerca de ella y era extraño porque mientras no sabía de su existencia eso no le había pasado pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar en donde estaría, aunque no se mostraba desesperada por miedo a que el ángel se arrepintiera de haberse mostrado a ella, y así cumpliera su promesa. Le había dicho que pronto se verían de nuevo pero ese pronto se estaba haciendo eterno.

Volteo hacía el comedor y se quedó viendo directamente el lugar donde se encontraba Elsa, después se acercó y quedo justo frente a ella, sin ser capaz de verla todavía, solo era un presentimiento que le indicaba que el ángel se encontraba ahí y tampoco sabía porque le había hecho caso a un simple presentimiento. Suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación para descansar un poco ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Mientras tanto Elsa se había quedado muda y con la respiración agitada. Todavía era incapaz de explicarse porque al acercarse a la chica se alteraba tanto, jamás había experimentado algo similar y sin embargo ahí estaba ese sentimiento, confundiéndola por completo cada vez más. Decidió ir tras ella y al entrar en su alcoba la vio sentada en la cama con las piernas flexionadas de manera que sostuvieran el libro que se encontraba leyendo en silencio. La miro un poco más pero sintió que su rostro se ponía rojo por lo que se giró hacía la puerta y cuando por fin logro relajarse volvió a mirarla, se paró en el piso ya que había estado flotando todo el día y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hizo visible.

Anna no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que había alguien en su habitación y quito la vista del libro para posarla en el ángel que de nuevo estaba ahí con ella. Se alegró demasiado pero trato de controlarse para no perder la calma y asustarla, sentía como si fuera una mariposa a quién debía cuidar y acercarse lentamente y con cuidado porque de lo contrario huiría de ella. Una notoria sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Estas aquí de nuevo.- exclamo Anna contenta.

-Te dije que me volverías a ver.- le sonrió.

-Me alegra mucho poder verte. Oye y ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?-

-Aquí en la casa, contigo y con Kristoff, cuidándolos.-

-Gracias por ocuparte de mí también. Puedo… preguntarte algo.- dijo apenada.

-Claro, ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-Bueno, además de volar ¿Qué más haces? Ya sabes, ¿Qué puedes hacer como ángel?-

-… Veamos.- se llevó la mano a la mejilla –Pues tengo mi espada, no es como una habilidad pero es especial.-

-¿Qué espada?-

Escudriño toda la figura de la chica en busca de la dichosa espada, y por fin la vio, yacía prendida en su cintura con una correa, no sé explicaba cómo era que hubiera estado eso ahí desde un principio y nunca la hubiera notado. Su cara demostraba sorpresa mientras que la del ángel permanecía con una hermosa sonrisa.

-No puedes verla si no sabes que existe, uno de los motivos por los cuales es especial.- explico serenamente.

-Vaya, es impresionante ¿Todo el tiempo la has tenido ahí?- preguntó fascinada.

-Sí, ha estado aquí todo el tiempo, incluso la otra noche.-

-Y ¿Podrías hacerme daño con ella?-

-Honestamente, no lo sé. Jamás he atacado a ningún humano con ella y tampoco sé de algún ángel que lo haya hecho.-

-Entiendo. Eso de ser ángel, debe ser fabuloso- comento con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bueno es bastante normal-

-¡Por supuesto que no! Tú puedes hacer que nadie te vea, puedes volar y portas una espada que normalmente nadie puede ver. Eso es increíble y nada normal.-

Se había levantado y de repente estaba un poco más cerca de Elsa sin darse cuenta.

-Bueno si lo expones de ese modo, tal vez si es algo fuera de lo normal. Pero ser humano también es fascinante.- sus ojos se iluminaron –Cada cosa que hacen es tan hermosa, y aunque a veces no entiendo sus reacciones me parecen tan lindas. Su manera de sonrojarse, no la entiendo pero es tan bello, o su fortaleza para afrontar las cosas.-

-Pareciera que estás enamorada de nuestra raza.- sonrió.

-Tal vez lo este, no sé lo que se siente el amor pero suena hermoso también.-

Anna estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un zumbido la interrumpió. Su celular estaba sonando en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama. No sabía si contestar o no, después de todo no quería pausar su conversación con el ángel, paso la vista de su celular a Elsa indecisa hasta que por fin decidió ir a tomarlo por miedo a que fuera algo importante. Se aproximó a la mesita, tomo su teléfono y vio que la llamada era de su novio, levantó la tapa y contestó.

-Hans, hola.- saludó la chica por el auricular.

-Anna, ¿Podría verte hoy? Perdona si es muy repentino.-

Miro de reojo al ángel ¿Por qué tenía que pedirle justo hoy que fuera con él? No era que no quisiera pero no sabía cuándo podría volver a ver a la joven, quería seguir hablando con ella. No sabía que responder y al otro lado podía escuchar la suave respiración del pelirrojo esperando por su respuesta.

-… De acuerdo ¿Dónde nos vemos?-

-¿Podrías esperarme frente a la estación del metro?-

-Por supuesto ¿A qué hora?-

-En realidad si te fueras ahora mismo estaría estupendo.-

-… Está bien, voy para allá.-

-Gracias, Anna, te veo en un rato.-

Colgó la llamada y volteo a ver a Elsa que permanecía impasible, no parecía molesta pero tampoco feliz. Se sintió avergonzada por tener que dejarla y más que nada decepcionada. Agacho un poco la cabeza.

-Iré contigo.- dijo sonriendo.

Anna levanto rápidamente el rostro sorprendida.

-¿Segura? ¿Qué pasa con Kristoff?-

-Estará bien. Su brazo ya sano pero sus piernas no por lo que no puede salir. Tu corres más peligro afuera que el adentro.-

-¡Bien! Entonces, voy a avisarle a Kristoff y luego nos vamos…- lo pensó por un momento y preguntó -¿Volverás a ser invisible de nuevo?-

-Sí, no puedo mostrarme a nadie.-

-Lo sé pero, no sabrán que eres un ángel si no muestras tus alas ¿No?-

Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír, le parecía muy tierno que la chica no quisiera dejar de verla a pesar de saber que iba a estar ahí con ella.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, Anna, seguiremos viéndonos y además sabes que voy a estar ahí cerca de ti-

La castaña pelirroja no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario, era obvio que había dado en el clavo con él porque no quería que desapareciera de nuevo, pero no podía evitarlo, sentía que de pronto no volvería a verla.

-Bien, pero antes de que desaparezcas.-

Se acercó hasta el ángel y la abrazó. Ni siquiera sabía porque había hecho eso pero sentía la necesidad y no iba a negarse ese pequeño capricho, aunque pudo sentir como el ángel se tensó entre sus brazos, posiblemente sería porque nunca había tenido contacto con una persona.

-Lo siento.- dijo con una sonrisa al separarse.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó con cara de incredulidad.

No pudo evitar que su pregunta le causara una infinita ternura. Parecía no saber siquiera lo que era un abrazo, sentía que estaba tratando con un niño pequeño que apenas está aprendiendo todo sobre el mundo. Su inocencia la hacía aún más bonita de lo que ya era.

-Un abrazo. Se dan cuando alguna persona esta triste o cuando se quiere a alguien.- le explicó.

-Se sienten… bien.- sonrió.

-Vamos.-

Anna salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de Kristoff. Elsa aún seguía siendo visible y la seguía de cerca. Al entrar la pelirroja en la habitación del chico el ángel había desaparecido, aunque intuía que seguía estando a su lado.

Kristoff al verla pasar la saludó con los dos brazos, bastante feliz de estar recuperado aunque fuera solamente de una parte, pero al menos estaba progresando.

-Hola, Anna.-

-¿Cómo sigues?-

-Mejor. Mis piernas también están sanando muy rápido.-

-Me alegra oírlo. Tengo que salir, pero volveré pronto ¿De acuerdo?-

-Sí, no te preocupes por mí.-

-Te veo al rato, entonces.-

-Cuídate.-

-No te preocupes.- sonrió –Creo que tengo quien me cuide.-

Apareció una sonrisa en el rostro de Elsa al escucharla decir eso, vio como ella también sonreía posiblemente pensando lo mismo que pasaba por su mente. Sabía que ella la cuidaría y por eso había dicho eso. También se dio cuenta de la confusión que había en el rostro de Kristoff a pesar de aparentar estar en sintonía.

Anna se despidió con la mano y salió del cuarto y del apartamento dispuesta a ir a encontrarse con Hans.

…

Por fin la había visto salir del lugar, aunque sabía que aún estaba el chico ahí adentro no le importo pues ni siquiera podía salir de la habitación. Abrió la puerta con el mayor cuidado del mundo tratando de no hacer absolutamente nada de ruido y a decir verdad lo consiguió. La casa estaba sumida en el silencio a excepción por la televisión encendida en una de las habitaciones.

El pelirrojo subió sigilosamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la terraza. Era momento de ponerse manos a la obra, tenía aproximadamente una hora antes de que Anna volviera a su apartamento. Definitivamente se iba llevar una buena sorpresa al regresar.

Si bien era cierto que podía haber ido a cualquier otro lugar para hacerlo, la casa le parecía el lugar más privado de todos. Llevaba todo lo necesario en una maleta, la dejo en el piso y antes de colocar las cosas en su lugar se detuvo a admirar la vista que tenía desde ahí. Respiro profundo y dio gracias porque Anna le hubiera dado una copia de las llaves de su casa. Tomo la maleta del suelo y la subió a una mesa que había ahí comenzando a poner sobre ella todo lo que tenía adentro.

…

-No puedo creer que Hans me haya cancelado, después de que me hizo ir hasta allá sin previo aviso.- se quejaba para sí misma la chica.

Había llegado a la estación como él se lo había pedido y después de media hora esperando entro una llamada suya avisándole que no podría llegar y que lo dejaran para otra ocasión. Nada habría podido molestarla más que eso debido a que le había quitado la oportunidad de seguir conversando con Elsa solo para hacerla perder tiempo.

Cuando por fin llego a su casa de nuevo comenzó a sonar su celular, era otra vez Hans. Estaba pensando en no contestar pero cambio de idea y tomó la llamada.

-¿Qué pasa?- contesto molesta.

-Lo siento por plantarte, en serio, pero… ¿Podrías verme en otro lugar? Te prometo que esta vez estaré ahí y no está lejos.-

-¡Por supuesto que no! No sé qué pasa contigo, no es normal en ti ese comportamiento.-

-Ya lo sé pero si vas a tu azotea te lo explicaré todo.-

Colgó antes de que la chica pudiera decir una sola palabra más, estaba desconcertada pero accedió a hacer lo que él le pedía y subió los escalones sin siquiera pasar por el cuarto de Kristoff. Abrió la puerta que daba a la terraza y se sorprendió mucho. Camino despacio hasta el centro del lugar.

Hans sostenía una rosa en la mano y todo a su alrededor estaba hermosamente adornado con globos de colores, flores y serpentinas. La mesa lucía un elegante mantel blanco y sobre ella yacían dos platos de comida que se veían estupendos. Y por si fuera poco el sol había comenzado a esconderse dándole a la decoración aún más belleza con la luz que iba ocultándose de a poco.

Anna se tapó la boca. Le había encantado la sorpresa, ahora valía la pena la media hora que había estado esperándolo de pie frente a la estación. Corrió hasta él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Hans… es precioso.- dijo llena de emoción.

-Lo hice para ti.- le respondió al haberse separado.

Elsa miraba la escena desde la puerta, le parecía que era un hermoso detalle pero a pesar de eso no podía evitar sentirse incomoda. No quiso seguir invadiendo la privacidad del momento y se retiró de ahí dejándolos solos. Iría a cuidar de Kristoff, al parecer Anna estaba bastante bien.

* * *

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**para Madh-M: Gracias, que bueno que te gustara :3 jajaj si, yo creo que si. Perdón por haber tardado tanto, no vuelve a pasar, palabra. **

**para caeli18: Ae gracias:3 Trataré de resolver cualquier duda por medio de los capítulos, tal vez más pronto de lo que crees ;)**

**para A-little-death-for-you: Te entiendo perfectamente con los proyectos y exámenes, creo que ando en las mismas. Pero bueno conforme a la historia, pueden suceder muchas cosas, por ejemplo: la persona que atropelló a Kristoff no sé si vuelva a salir pero si se explicaran cosas sobre ella. Bueno los ángeles mueren solo a mano de otro ángel o demonio (en mi historia). tal vez esa información te ayude a hacer alguna idea de lo que paso. El aura de un ángel puede tranquilizar, creo :b Si te soy sincera, no sé donde puedas encontrar a otra Elsa igual, no me he topado con ningún fic parecido (al menos de esta pareja). Yo procuraré no tardarme tanto la próxima vez. Gracias por el apoyo :3**

**para loreley: jajaj me alegra oír eso, no hay nada mejor que satisfacer a los lectores ;) Gracias ü**

**para dma: Ö Bueno, supongo que cumplí tu deseo jaja**

**para AzblueHell: Solo puedo decir que hiciste una buena observación con lo de la azotea ;3 Hasta pronto. Cuídate ü**

**para eslove26: ¡Gracias! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola de nuevo personas! Les traje nuevo capítulo sin tardanzas :3**

**Hoy voy a responder a sus reviews desde un principio porque me pareció más interesante respondedles antes de que lean todo lo que pasará. Bien, empecemos: **

**Para MAdh-M: Se nota tu odio por Hans xD y tal vez tengas mayores motivos para odiarlo después de leer el capítulo :D Elsa es como un pequeño niño es verdad, pero tiene su carácter cuando se necesita ;3 Anna parece que aun no le pone nombre a lo que siente por Elsa pero tal vez lo haga pronto jaja Palabra que no volveré a tardar tanto. ü**

**Para Loreley: Gracias :3 jaja todos odian a Hans :b Aquí tienes ya el capítulo, espero lo disfrutes C:**

**Para AzblueHell: No creo que se queme tan lentamente dado que en este capítulo salen a la luz muchas cosas, pero nunca se sabe, puede pasar cualquier cosa ;3 ¡Saludos! y hasta la próxima :D**

**Muy bien ahora si. Que comience la intriga...**

* * *

Kristoff no notaba en lo más mínimo al ángel pero aun así ella prefería estar ahí con él a interrumpir el gran regalo de Hans. El chico se había quedado dormido mientras veía la televisión por lo que el único ruido en la habitación provenía del aparato. Los minutos parecían hora y Elsa estaba cada vez más aburrida; incluso Sven se había salido del cuarto y ahora se encontraba echado en el sillón. Sus respiraciones ayudaban a llenar el silencio aunque para la chica eso no era suficiente.

No pudo soportarlo más tiempo y salió del apartamento por la ventana, comenzando a volar sin rumbo, lo único que quería era alejarse lo suficiente aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo demasiado pues sin importar que los chicos estuvieran en casa, su deber era cuidarlos.

Aminoro la velocidad y contemplo desde el aire los distintos paisajes, personas y ángeles que veía, todos parecían tan felices con sus propias tareas. Se fijó en una pareja que caminaba por el acera, iban tomados de la mano y a ambos les brillaban los ojos, se detuvieron un segundo y él aprovecho para besarla de forma tan tierna que la muchacha se tuvo que abrazar a su cuello para no caerse. Elsa se quedó mirando hasta que ellos cruzaron la calle, después avanzo hasta unos edificios en construcción, le dio tristeza ver desaparecer la naturaleza de ese lugar pero se contuvo enseguida y siguió su camino.

La noche llegaba cada vez más rápido por lo que Elsa no tuvo más remedio que dar media vuelta y regresar a la casa de Anna. Entro por la misma ventana por la que había salido y vio al chico en una posición bastante extraña para estar durmiendo, tenía las piernas estiradas a causa de no poder moverlas por el yeso pero su cintura estaba hacia un lado junto con la parte superior de su cuerpo la cual se encontraba casi tocando el piso. El ángel no pudo evitar reírse y lo acomodo como pudo para que al menos no se fuera a caer.

Quería ir arriba y ver cómo iba todo con Anna y Hans después de todo ella ahora estaba cuidando de la chica pero por alguna razón no se atrevía a ir. No sabía lo que era pero era incontrolable, cada pequeño momento que por fin se decidía a subir su pulso se aceleraba, sentía todo su cuerpo tensarse y la recorrían escalofríos por todo su ser; así que terminaba regresando de nuevo a la sala sin haberse atrevido a salir.

…

Mientras tanto Anna y Hans estaban disfrutando de la deliciosa comida y la hermosa vista mientras sostenían una amena charla sin ningún tema en particular. A la pelirroja le encantaba la manera de comportarse de él, como todo un caballero. Eso era lo que la había hecho enamorarse o al menos eso había pensado en un principio porque ahora incluso ahí junto a la persona que supuestamente le había movido el mundo entero, era incapaz de sentirse completa. Solo ansiaba salir de aquel techo y ver de nuevo al ángel. No se explicaba porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos, quería abrazarla de nuevo, necesitaba tocarla…

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta lo que estaba pensando, apenas hacía como dos días que la conocía ¿Cómo podía estar deseando tocarla? Además era un ángel, seguro que ese tipo de cosas no le gustaban en lo absoluto aunque ella había dicho que el abrazo se sintió bien y al ser un ángel no podía mentir ¿O sí?

De repente sintió unos labios sobre los suyos y se dio cuenta de que Hans la había besado. Desde que llevaban saliendo jamás lo habían hecho y ahora lo hacía así sin más. Estaba un poco aturdida por lo repentino de la situación pero logro corresponderle y para su enorme sorpresa no sintió lo que había pensado que iba a sentir, fue tan común como cualquier otro beso que hubiera dado en toda su vida. Cuando se separaron el chico se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa y volvió a ocupar su lugar en la mesa mientras Anna lo miraba extrañada.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó.

-Estabas muy distraída, Anna. Te quiero en el presente, conmigo.- explico él.

-¿Me besaste solo porque estaba distraída?-

-Y también porque tus labios me llamaban.- sonrió.

-Basta de eso.- comento algo más fría de lo que hubiera querido.

-Tomemos un poco más de vino.-

Tomó la botella de champagne y le sirvió un poco más en su copa. Anna no quería pero termino aceptándola de todos modos. No tenía ganas de estar ahí en ese momento por más bonito y romántico que le hubiera parecido en un principio, solo quería ir a dormir en su cama por algunos meses o al menos hasta que su cuerpo quisiera despertar, pero no podía hacerle eso a su novio.

Hans la miraba con una sonrisa la cual lo hacía ver muy feliz, como si todo lo que quisiera era estar ahí con ella disfrutando del vino y del paisaje mientras ella quería correr a los brazos de Elsa. Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo nunca la había llamado por su nombre, tal vez debería hacerlo alguna vez.

Las estrellas ya estaban bastante alto en el cielo y se podían apreciar con claridad desde ahí aun a pesar de los contaminantes de la ciudad. Anna volteo un segundo hacía arriba para contemplarlo y después miro de nuevo a Hans quien seguía con la vista fija en ella aunque a su expresión había sido restada un poco e suavidad; supuso que era debido su falta de atención a la cena, estaba más distraída que un perro cuando le enseñan un hueso y no puede pensar en nada más.

Trato de poner su mente en blanco y únicamente enfocarse en mirar a Hans y en platicar con él. Levanto un poco su copa de vino para que el chocara la suya con la de ella. Y una vez se escuchó el ruido de las copas, se tomó de fondo todo el líquido que le provoco cosquillas en la garganta.

-Anna, necesito decirte algo…-

…

Elsa no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor del sillón, tantas que termino mareando a Sven quien le ladró como objeción a lo que hacía y pidiendo que se detuviera de una vez. Reacciono y se sintió mal por el pobre animalito así que se acercó hasta él y acaricio su lomo, lo cual hizo que Sven sacara la lengua y moviera la cola.

Por fin saco el valor y sin importar los temblores de su cuerpo se dirigió flotando hasta la azotea, asomo la cabeza entre la puerta, sin abrirla por supuesto, de todos modos era invisible para todos.

Salió rápidamente al ver la escena frente a ella. Por un momento se quedó en shock, realmente no se esperaba algo como aquello así que no supo cómo responder a la situación y, por más raro que fuera, se molestó por no haber salido antes a ver a Anna.

La chica se encontraba sentada en una silla con las manos y la cabeza sobre la mesa, parecía como si se hubiera quedado dormida de golpe puesto que su bebida se había derramado y ella aún mantenía la copa aferrada a su mano. El champagne goteaba por el borde de la mesa manchando el mantel blanco mientras Hans la observaba impasible; se encontraba de pie un poco más lejos de la mesa y aun sostenía su copa con una mano.

Elsa quiso lanzarse contra él e iba hacerlo hasta que lo vio voltear directamente hacía ella ¿Es que acaso podía verla? Se supone que era un humano, era imposible que pudiera saber que se encontraba justo ahí y tampoco podía estarla mirando por casualidad aunque Anna lo había hecho también una vez ¿No? La había mirado sin saber que estaba ahí ¿Podría acaso estar él haciendo lo mismo?

Supo que realmente si la veía a ella cuando sintió sus manos sobre su cuello aprisionando sus brazos contra la pared ¿Cómo rayos era que podía tocarla siquiera? Los humanos no podían hacer eso, era imposible. Ni por más especial que fuera una persona podría algún día tocar a un ángel mientras este no le diera el permiso para hacerlo y ningún ángel se había dejado tocar antes que ella supiera.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!- grito desesperada el ángel.

-Elsa… ¿Por qué siempre tienes que entrometerte en mis planes?- dijo con una sonrisa que le helo la sangre.

-Cómo… tú no deberías… puedes…-

-¿Te refieres a que como puedo verte?-

Elsa solo asintió, sentía su respiración cada vez más pesada. Sus manos sobre su garganta no dejaban pasar libremente el aire y eso le estaba provocando dolor, aunque no entendía cómo era posible ¿No se supone que ella no podía morir con algo tan simple?

Se quedó sin aliento, pero no precisamente por la mano apretando su cuello sino más bien por las enormes alas que surgieron de su espalda y lo que más la sorprendió es que eran negras y de una de ellas colgaba una espada parecida a la suya pero con un aura totalmente distinta.

-¿Esto responde a tu pregunta?- se burló –Los ángeles siempre tan inocentes, no pueden reconocer a un demonio aunque lo tengan frente a sus narices. Pero a pesar de eso te las arreglaste para arruinar todos mis planes.- musito molesto.

Sus ojos centellaban de un rojo inyectado en sangre. Elsa estaba petrificada, nunca había visto a un demonio y ahora se daba cuenta de que eran mucho más aterradores de lo que todos decían. Trato de zafarse y aunque no lo logro por lo menos saco las manos de su espalda y trato de quitar las de él de su cuello pues el aire empezaba a escasear demasiado.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Qué por qué? Bueno te contaría pero no parece que te quede suficiente aire para escucharlo.- aflojo un poco el brazo.

El ángel tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se sintió mejor.

-Ya que me has arruinado todos los planes voy a vengarme por eso.- sonrió de manera siniestra.

Elsa llevaba puesto su habitual atuendo que constaba de una blusa gris de manga larga, un pantalón apretado color celeste y unas zapatillas de deportes grises también. Se estremeció hasta la punta del cabello cuando sintió la mano libre de Hans tocando su abdomen. Tomó su mano fuertemente para evitar que se moviera más, esto era repugnante, ahora entendía porque los ángeles nunca se dejaban tocar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso piensas que puedes evitar que lo haga? Voy a quitarte lo más preciado que tiene un ángel, te voy a arrebatar hasta la última gota de tu pureza y te arrepentirás de haberte cruzado en mi camino. Tu castigo será peor que el de tu amigo.-

Su ira aumento a un nivel que ni siquiera ella mima sabía que podía aumentar en cuanto escucho eso. Él era el causante de la muerte de Olaf y el muy sínico lo decía como si no fuera la gran cosa. Definitivamente no le permitiría hacer nada con ella, se lo quitaría de encima así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Trató de tomar su espada pero Hans fue más rápido y la arrojo lejos de ella dejándola indefensa. Volvió a colocar la mano sobre su abdomen y comenzó a pasar la mano por debajo de su blusa. Elsa no podía hacer nada, quería quitar su mano de su cuerpo pero le era imposible, él era más fuerte y lograba moverse aun cuando ella aplicaba toda su fuera con ambas manos. Pero el ángel tenía algo que él no. Tomó su brazo con fuerza y en un segundo comenzó a congelarse hiriendo gravemente al demonio y haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

Se alejó de ella tomándose el brazo lastimado sorprendido totalmente por un poder que no esperaba que ella tuviera.

-Tú no eres un ángel común. Estas siendo entrenada para ser un serafín, ¿No es así?- le grito con rabia.

No hubiera querido que ese demonio fuera el primero en enterarse pero tampoco era como que tuviera a quien más contárselo. Aunque no pensaba ponerse a relatarle toda la historia.

Hans tomó su espada y arremetió contra ella a toda velocidad pero Elsa logro esquivarlo por un pelo. Era más rápido de lo que pensaba y parecía tener la energía de mil soldados en batalla.

-¿Por qué quieres acabar conmigo?- le grito al caer al piso después de esquivar uno de sus golpes.

-¿Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de los planes que echaste a perder? La muerte segura de Kristoff y lo que sería la pérdida de la pureza de Anna en su propia casa, ese ladrón y esa mujer iban a hacer el trabajo por mí y tú metiste tus narices arruinándolo todo. Tuve que hablarles y convencerlos, hacerle creer a esa mujer que se olvidaba de algo con tal de retrasarla, hacerle creer a ese sujeto que robar era la única salida. Pero tenías que protegerlos ¿no?-

-Es mi trabajo hacerlo. ¿Por qué quieres hacerles daño?-

-¡Porque me castigaron por su culpa! ¡Mis alas blancas dejaron de serlo gracias a ellos!-

Esta vez ataco a Elsa de una manera tan brutal que fue incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo, por suerte la golpeo con el mango de la espada y no con el filo. El ángel cayó al suelo y Hans se posiciono sobre ella; esta vez por muy serafín que fuera no la dejaría usar su poder. Le tomó las manos con fuerza y las sujeto por encima de su cabeza, sus uñas crecieron enormes enterrándose en el asfalto e impidiéndole moverse.

Paseo su mano libre por su cadera, jugando con ella, sonriendo mientras veía la expresión de ira, miedo e impotencia que ella tenía en su rostro. Se acercó hasta su rostro y lamio su mejilla lo que provoco una mueca de asco en Elsa. Por fin podría librarse de ella, le quitaría su más preciado tesoro y una vez que terminara iría a por Anna y así se vengaría del idiota de Kristoff y de Anna en un solo golpe. Porque después de acabar con la pelirroja lo más seguro era que el muchacho se volviera loco.

-No puedo creer que ellos hayan hecho algo tan malo como para que te quitaran las alas.- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Supongo que también fue mi error. Me enamoré de su raza, la doraba y me castigaron por hacerlo. Mis alas se tornaron negras y decidí que algún día los haría pagar por ello. Aunque quitarte a ti del camino también es una buena manera de hacer pagar a los de arriba.- sonrió con sorna.

Elsa jalaba de sus manos para poder soltarse pero solo lograba hacerse daño con las grandes y afiladas garras del demonio. Sus muñecas comenzaron a sangrar por el roce constante, llenando la mano de Hans de sangre.

Mientras él seguía entusiasmado mirando su rostro. Bajo su cabeza hasta el cuello del ángel pasando su lengua por su cuello y haciéndolo cada vez un poco más abajo mientras su mano libre volvía a estar dentro de su blusa, acariciando todo su estómago y su cintura. Ella quería vomitar, quería gritar y sin embargo lo único que hizo fue llorar; realmente no quería acabar así, no quería perder su pureza, lo que la caracterizaba verdaderamente como un ángel. Siguió moviendo sus manos que no paraban de sangrar sin obtener resultados. Ya no había nada que hacer, no había podido proteger a Kristoff, ni Anna, ni siquiera había podido protegerse a sí misma.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola personas. Me da gusto traerles un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste y que cualquier duda o circunstancia quede aclarada. **

**Pueden pasarse por mi página si quieren (Se llama "Dichiro").**

**Gracias por todo el apoyo personitas. **

**Disfrútenlo. Bonitos días.**

* * *

Las uñas del demonio comenzaron a crecer y a rasgar el estómago de Elsa quien no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor. Se enterraban en su piel blanca y pequeños hoyitos comenzaban a formarse en su abdomen haciendo brotar unas gotas de sangre que se hacían cada vez más grandes a medida que las garras de Hans perforaban su piel.

El ángel se removía debajo de él aterrada y furiosa sin contar el inmenso dolor que estaba sintiendo, no era solo su abdomen el que tenía sangre sino sus muñecas también. Su ropa empezaba a mancharse de rojo mientras ella se mordía el labio para no gritar de nuevo. No quería darle esa satisfacción.

Elsa volteo a ver a Anna con lágrimas en los ojos. En esos días había estado experimentando distintas emociones que jamás creyó sentir y que ni siquiera conocía, como la felicidad, curiosidad, tristeza y ahora dolor. Vio que la chica seguía recostada en la mesa aunque logro percibir un pequeño movimiento en su mano, no podía dejar que nada malo le pasará, tenía que protegerlos a ella y a Kristoff. Definitivamente no iba a dejarlos solos.

Jaló sus manos con todas sus fuerzas provocándose heridas graves pero por suerte logro liberarse, no iba a permitir que siguiera haciéndole daño. Lo tomo del cuello haciendo que comenzara a arderle por el frio, e induciéndolo a que ahora fuera él quien sintiera dolor.

Hans sentía que las manos de la chica le quemaban y trato de quitársela para que dejara de tocarlo. Alzo el brazo para alcanzar su espada pero en ese momento de descuido recibió un golpe en el rostro por parte del ángel que lo hizo caer de espaldas en el suelo; se levantó de un salto para no darle ninguna ventaja a Elsa quien se había puesto de pie también y se encontraba enfrente de él con la espada que acababa de recuperar, en alto. La garganta le escocia y también la cara, justo donde ella le había pegado, de todos los ángeles que pudieron haberle asignado a Kristoff habían tenido que elegir justamente a alguien que tenía entrenamiento de serafín, vaya suerte que tenía.

Ella lo miraba cansada, le dolían las manos que al igual que su abdomen no dejaban de sangrar. No entendía sus motivos, no podía ser culpa de ellos, además ¿Cómo era que los conocía?

-¿De dónde los conoces?- preguntó.

-Oh es verdad, no llegaste a saberlo. Yo era el ángel de Kristoff.-

Elsa se quedó sin habla, debía estar bromeando, él no podía ser el ángel de Kristoff. Además por lo que sabía de él, era completamente diferente a Hans, y Olaf lo habría reconocido desde hace mucho tiempo. A menos de que fuera eso lo que iba a decirle el día en que murió, eso que nunca llego a saber.

-Te explicaré. De todos modos no vivirás para contarlo.- comento viendo la confusión de la joven.

-Deberías tenerme más respeto. No dejaré que salgas ileso.-

-Sí como sea. Veras niña, sé lo que estás pensando así que comenzaré desde el principio. Yo solía tener el aspecto que tu amiguito te dijo pero después de que mis alas se volvieran negras por culpa de ellos no podía aparecer a vengarme con el mismo aspecto porque sabía que el ángel de Anna me reconocería así que tuve que hacer algo con ello y cambié mi cuerpo material, no había necesidad de eliminarlo hasta que llegaste tú indagando sobre el pasado. Así que básicamente es tu culpa que muriera.-

El ángel había bajado la espada por la declaración. Tal vez Hans tuviera razón, era ella quien había estado curioseando por el pasado y eso provoco la muerte de su único amigo, solo porque él quería complacerla ayudándola con algo de información. Ahora lo entendía todo, había estado buscando al asesino de Olaf cuando realmente era ella la causante, aunque no hubiera empuñado la espada que acabo con su vida si la había empujado hasta ello.

El pelirrojo observaba el rostro lloroso de Elsa, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando vio una lágrima surcar su rostro. Se supone que para cualquier humano ver llorar a un ángel podría ser algo desgarrador pero para un demonio era lo más maravilloso porque no solo había atacado su cuerpo físico sino también sus sentimientos y eso era un triunfo más grande que cualquier otro. Solo faltaba una cosa para acabar con ella de una manera fantástica, le quitaría aquello que tanto aprecio tenia para ella, eso sin lo cual no era nadie. Estaba seguro de que sufriría con lo que tenía planeado. Aunque tenía que admitir que aún le dolían las marcas que la chica había dejado en su piel, definitivamente si iba a atacarla tenía que tener cuidado de que no fuera ella quien lo hiriera a él.

Hans se aprovechó de la distraída que se veía y la rodeó a una velocidad impresionante, atacándola rápidamente con su espada en una de sus alas. El ángel grito de dolor y se alejó de él jadeando, no se esperaba un golpe en estos momentos y mucho menos en sus alas. De pronto entendió que era lo que el pelirrojo quería hacerle y se asustó con la idea ¿Cómo podía ser tan infame para hacerle eso? Pero a fin de cuentas no podía esperar menos de un demonio. No podía dejarlo que se acercara de nuevo a sus alas o terminaría quedándose sin ellas y eso definitivamente no iba a permitirlo.

Si Anna hubiera estado despierta y pudiera ver a estos seres, seguro se maravillaría de una pelea jamás vista, parecían dos halos de luz moviéndose en un espacio muy limitado. Pero claro, como no estaba despierta sino inconsciente sobre la mesa se perdió de toda esa hermosa demostración y también se quedó sin ver como en un descuido del demonio Elsa logró herirlo con la espada y para la desgracia de Hans el golpe fue letal, dándole en el costado y dejándolo de rodillas en el piso.

Se tocó el abdomen quedándose impactado por el gran hoyo que se abría en su piel. No estaba sangrando pues una espada no podía provocarle eso. Solamente las garras de un demonio podían hacerlo sangrar tanto a uno de su propia raza como a un ángel los cuales por el contrario no hacían sangrar a nadie sino que como Elsa, solamente los serafines podían hacer daño sin una espada.

Los poderes como los del ángel provocaban un inmenso dolor por el hecho de que empezaban quemando por dentro. Era realmente horrible para la persona que le tocara soportarlo.

-No… No serán diferente contigo, Elsa.- logro pronunciar el demonio con una sonrisa burlona.

-No sé de qué hablas.-

-Lo sabes.- hizo una pausa por la falta de aire –Lo sabes muy bien. No te dejaran… tener a esa chica.-

En ese momento su sonrisa socarrona se fue desvaneciendo al igual que todo su cuerpo y pronto no quedo más nada del pelirrojo.

Elsa se acercó hasta Anna lentamente por lo cansada que estaba y checo su pulso; respiro aliviada al comprobar que seguía respirando. La movió tratando de levantarla y después de un par de intentos más al fin abrió los ojos levantándose de golpe al ver el estado del ángel.

Anna la sostuvo en sus brazos a pesar de estar aún un poco mareada pues parecía que de no hacerlo no soportaría un segundo más de pie. La ayudo a llegar adentro bajando las escaleras poco a poco y deteniéndose en ocasiones para no caerse junto a Elsa. Al fin en su habitación la recostó en su cama para que descansara aunque no sabía si los ángeles lo necesitaban o no. No recordaba mucho de la cena con Hans pero era seguro que se había perdido de algo importante.

-Traeré el botiquín ¿Si te servirá?- pregunto dudando de que la medicina humana ayudara a un ángel.

-No estoy segura.- contesto con una mueca de dolor.

-Bueno, iré por el de todos modos.-

La castaña se alejó rumbo al baño para traer lo necesario para ayudar a Elsa mientras ella la miraba con una sonrisa por lo amable que estaba siendo. Se suponía que era su responsabilidad cuidarla y en estos momentos estaban los papeles cruzados.

-Vamos, te ayudaré a sentarte un momento.- dijo Anna colocándose junto a la herida.

Una vez sentada el ángel Anna tomó sus manos comenzando a limpiarlas con un poco de alcohol, y para su sorpresa parecía que le ardía igual que a cualquier persona por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír aunque sabía que no era momento para eso. Froto con cuidado el algodón húmedo por sus muñecas y una vez que termino le vendo las manos con ternura.

Cuando termino con sus manos se dio cuenta de que también estaba herida en el abdomen y se sonrojo notoriamente al pensar en que tendría que ver su cuerpo para poder curarla. Se obligó a no pensar en algo como eso pues Elsa la miraba algo confundida por el color de su rostro y eso solo provocaba aumentar su pena y por lo tanto su temperatura y sonrojo.

-¿Estas bien, Anna? ¿Te hizo daño algo?-

-No… estoy bien.- respondió desviando la mirada

-¿Estas segura?-

-Sí. Ahora, ¿Podrías levantarte un poco la blusa? Necesito curarte.- dijo lo más calmada que pudo.

Si el Anna creía que era la única en sentir vergüenza de la situación se equivocó por completo pues ahora el rostro de Elsa también tenía un leve tono carmesí. Aunque se esforzó por ocultarlo y obedeció sin objeciones.

La castaña estaba roja hasta las orejas e incluso su cuello se había puesto rojo y de ser posible estuviera todo su cuerpo totalmente sonrojado aunque lo que si estaba era caliente, por toda la pena que sentía.

Mojó otro algodón con más alcohol y Elsa apretó la mandíbula sabiendo que dolería. Anna continúo con su labor sin fijarse mucho en los gestos que hacía su paciente pues no quería sentirse más avergonzada y por otro lado la piel de la chica era tan blanca y tersa que no quería dejar de observarla. Tuvo que acercarse más a ella al ponerle la venda pero una vez hubo terminado casi corrió al baño para "dejar el botiquín".

Elsa aprovecho la ausencia de Anna para cambiarse de ropa, no era como que necesitara la ropa humana o algo así ella simplemente la cambiaba y ya. No tuvo la confianza para recostarse de nuevo en una cama que no era suya así que se quedó sentada en el borde esperando a la chica. Tenía que vigilar a Kristoff también pero estaba completamente segura de que estaba bien. Por otro lado no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Hans había dicho ¿Acaso ella también estaba pecando por amar a la humanidad? No entendía para nada la situación.

-¿Amar hará que me quiten las alas?- se preguntó a sí misma el ángel.

Anna escucho eso, estaba apoyada en la puerta del baño tratando de hacer tiempo hasta que su sonrojo disminuyera pero tras esa frase se había ido por completo. ¿De qué estaba hablando Elsa? ¿No debía amar? De repente se sintió culpable pues sabía que esa chica ahí adentro había provocado olas en su interior en el mismo instante en que la conoció. La entristecía tener que alejarse emocionalmente de Elsa pero no tenía otra alternativa, no iba a causarle problemas a la persona que la había sacado de los suyos. Tenía muchas dudas sobre todo, incluyendo a Hans, no sabía lo que había pasado con él. Tantas dudas arremolinándose en su cabeza sin el más mínimo rastro de desaparecer y lo peor del caso era que no podía responderlas ella sola. Iba tener que preguntarle al ángel sobre todas esas dudas, pero no ahora, no era el momento y seguro que ni ella ni Elsa soportarían oírlo en voz alta ahora mismo.

* * *

**Respuestas a los reviews: **

**Para eslove26: Espero que este capítulo si te gustara y gracias por leerme. ü**

**Para Madh-M: He pensado que eres muy astuta, te fijas justo en lo que deberías y eso me agrada :3 Elsa y Anna se plantearan la misma duda y ya veremos con el tiempo si resulta ser así o no, todo puede pasar jeje ;D Gracias por el comentario /u\**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola personas! **

**Primero y más importante que todo quiero agradecerles todo su lindo apoyo conmigo y con la historia y gracias también por todos sus reviews. **

**Ahora que también tengo un pequeño aviso que hacer sobre la historia pero lo explicaré en facebook para que se entienda mejor (no es nada como que vaya a dejarla o algo así) Por si quieren pasarse por ahí. **

**Ahora los dejo leer ya saben que responderé sus reviews al final.**

* * *

La mañana se alzaba ya y los tenues rayos del sol llegaban hasta la cama de cierta chica quien se subió más la sabana para evitarlo sin tener mucho éxito. Terminó levantándose finalmente de la cama y estiro los brazos hacia arriba para despejarse. Hizo lo que normalmente haría, camino al baño a darse una ducha, se vistió, fue a la cocina y preparó comida tanto para ella como para Kristoff. Preparó unos panqueques tostados con algo de jugo así que no tardo mucho y entro como todos los días a la habitación del muchacho para desayunar y al igual que siempre se lo encontró cambiando de canal la televisión. Todo parecía como todos los días a excepción de que no era así, apenas la noche anterior había estado curando las heridas de Elsa, su novio había desaparecido, se enteró de que los ángeles no tenían permitido enamorarse de los humanos y ahora realmente estaba sorprendida por poder ver al ángel que se encontraba a un lado de Kristoff, estaba flotando y también la miraba, al parecer se había percatado de que podía verla y estaba igual de sorprendida que ella. Trató de ignorarla para no hacer sospechar nada al chico pero era demasiado tarde, él ya estaba mirando en esa dirección aunque por su rostro de confusión saltaba a la vista que no había visto nada inusual.

-¿Qué pasa, Anna?- preguntó confuso.

-No es nada, creí haber visto algo pero creo que me equivoque.-

-De acuerdo, como tú digas ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Hans?-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Dijiste que te verías con él… Estas muy rara, Anna. ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Perdona, yo… te dejaré aquí tu comida y ahorita regreso, necesito hablar con alguien.-

Se acercó a la mesita de noche que era por donde se encontraba Elsa, le dedico una mirada furtiva y dejo la bandeja ahí y salió de la habitación dejando verdaderamente confundido al joven. Era el único que no sabía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y por ello muchas veces no entendía el comportamiento de la castaña. Él mismo sentía que había algo que no le estaba diciendo pero como tampoco la iba a obligar a hacerlo simplemente lo aceptaba lo mejor que podía.

Elsa se había dado cuenta de la indirecta y había salido tras Anna quien no se había detenido hasta llegar a la azotea. Le daba escalofríos ese lugar pues aunque tenía una hermosa vista apenas unas horas atrás había exterminado a un demonio ahí mismo y eso no la hacía sentir nada a gusto pero no dijo nada y espero a que la chica dijera algo. Parecía que no hablaría nunca pero finalmente lo hizo después de unos minutos.

-Elsa ¿Cómo es que puedo verte? Es decir, sé que hay ocasiones en las que dejas que te vea pero estoy casi segura de que esta vez no es una de esas ocasiones ¿No es así? Entonces ¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó entre fascinada y aterrada.

-Yo… no lo sé, no deberías poder verme. Esto no está bien, eres el caso más especial de humano que he visto, Anna. Tal vez sea por esa cosa que te dio de beber Hans, eso que te hizo dormir.-

-Y eso es otra cosa que quiero saber ¿Qué paso con Hans?-

-Tengo muchas cosas que explicarte pero primero tienes que decirme que pasó después de que te dejara a solas con él.-

-Pues cenamos, bebimos un poco mientras charlábamos de cosas triviales, nada especial hasta que empecé a ver que todo giraba y ya no supe más de mi.-

-Bueno entonces llegue yo, cuando ya te habías desmayado y obviamente me lance contra él por verlo ahí de pie a un lado tuyo pero volteo a verme lo que hizo que me detuviera y cuando me di cuenta lo tenía encima mío haciéndome daño con sus garras y su espada, me confeso que era un demonio, que era el antiguo ángel de Kristoff y que quería vengarse de ustedes dos pero como yo no iba a permitir eso tuvimos una pelea y… no tuve otra opción que matarlo.- explicó.

-Pero ¿Por qué quería vengarse de nosotros? ¿Y cómo es que se convirtió en demonio?-

-Esas dos preguntas me llevan a la misma respuesta, él se enamoró de los humanos, de ustedes y de sus vidas o al menos eso fue lo que dijo aunque no veo razones para que me mintiera…- siendo interrumpida.

-Ve al punto, Elsa.-

-Ah, claro. Sus alas se tornaron negras por culpa de ese amor y termino siendo un demonio, los culpaba a ustedes de su desgracia por eso quería acabarlos.-

-No puedo creerlo.-

-A mí también me costó trabajo aceptarlo.-

-Entonces ¿Tú no puedes enamorarte?-

-… No, creo que no, a menos de que quiera terminar como un demonio también.-

-Bueno… no queremos eso. ¿Alguna de esas cosas explica porque puedo verte?-

-No que yo sepa, no sé cómo es posible que me veas sin que yo lo quiera así.-

-Ya veo. Supongo que tampoco esta tan mal ¿Crees que sea capaz de ver también a los demás ángeles?-

-No lo sé.-

-Bien, me voy.- sonrió.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Voy a averiguarlo, tú puedes quedarte a cuidar de Kristoff.-

-Espera, voy contigo, yo también quiero saber si es solo conmigo o con cualquiera.-

Ambas salieron del edificio tan rápido que incluso olvidaron despedirse de Kristoff o al menos en el caso de Anna porque era evidente que Elsa no podría hacerlo. Vagaron un rato por la calle observando cuidadosamente a todos pero la única que se percataba de los ángeles era Elsa por lo que quedo comprobado que no podía verlos a todos sino que solo funcionaba con ella.

El ángel empezó a formarse una teoría en la cabeza, una que obviamente no compartiría con Anna. Se supone que solamente cuando quieren dejarse ver por alguien se hacen visibles para ese alguien pero qué tal si el asunto no era con la chica sino con ella, podría ser que inconscientemente quería dejarse ver por Anna y era por eso que podía verla y no podía ver a ningún otro. Cabía la posibilidad pero no quería pensar que fuera eso porque de ser así significaría que esa joven era más importante para ella de lo que suponía, al grado de dejarse ver todo el tiempo. ¿Era eso posible? Ni siquiera estaba segura de ello pero era lo más realista que se le ocurría.

Llegaron de nuevo al apartamento y se veía claramente la decepción en el rostro de la castaña. Al parecer se había hecho la ilusión de poder ver todos los ángeles del mundo aunque para Elsa era mejor si no podía hacerlo porque de lo contrario posiblemente también podría ver a los demonios y no quería darle esa intranquilidad a su vida.

La pelirroja entró de nuevo al cuarto de Kristoff pero Elsa decidió quedarse afuera y solo se sentó en el sillón de la sala, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar como por ejemplo en lo que haría si alguien de arriba se llegaba a dar cuenta de que adoraba a los humanos o de que Anna era alguien muy especial para ella, junto con Kristoff, por supuesto. Estaba casi segura de que le harían lo mismo que Hans sin importar que hubiera llevado clases para llegar a ser serafín. Siempre habían ido pregonando que el amor era necesario para el mundo pero entonces ¿Eso era solo mientras no fueran ellos quienes se enamoraran? Jamás le habían dado ninguna instrucción respecto a estas cosas y ella no lo había preguntado porque nunca le paso por la mente la idea de que fuera posible que un ángel se enamorara.

Tantas cosas en que pensar y ninguna respuesta que explicara todo. Solo tenía algo seguro y era que cuidaría de ambos todo el tiempo que hiciera falta pues además de que ese era su deber les había tomado mucho cariño y no concebía la idea de vivir lejos de ellos aunque tuviera que hacerlo.

Anna salió de la habitación e interrumpió sus pensamientos, ahí fue cuando noto que llevaba alrededor de una hora dándole vueltas a la situación. La chica se sentó a su lado y volteo a verla, parecía que tenía una nueva duda que seguramente también sería incapaz de responder.

-Oye Elsa ¿Es muy importante el amor para ti?-

-¡Por supuesto! Yo creo que el amor es la fuerza que rige al mundo aunque muchos digan otras cosas.-

-Y si te dieran a escoger entre tener a quien amas o conservar tus alas ¿Qué elegirías?-

Esa pregunta la tomo totalmente por sorpresa, ni siquiera había contemplado la posibilidad de perder sus alas ella simplemente estaba decidida a no enamorarse de los humanos. Ahora no sabía que elegiría, perder sus alas era lo peor que le podía pasar a un ángel pero perder el amor… eso era lo peor que le podía pasar a cualquier ser humano o sobrenatural del mundo. En toda su vida nunca había respondido a una pregunta tan complicada.

-… No lo sé. Para empezar yo no debería enamorarme y en segundo lugar, mis alas son lo más preciado que tengo, no sé si podría renunciar a ellas así nada más.-

-Entiendo. Sé que es difícil para ti. Aunque yo sin duda elegiría el amor.-

-Eso lo dices porque no tienes alas, si las tuvieras sería muy distinto. Un ángel no es nada sin sus alas, Anna, por eso me es imposible tomar esa decisión.-

-Está bien, yo entiendo tu postura y me resulta bastante lógica.-

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?-

-Simple curiosidad.-

Se levantó de donde estaba y se metió en su habitación. Elsa no se atrevió a seguirla, no tenía sentido que lo hiciera si de todos modos no tendría nada que decirle. Sabía que su decisión había decepcionado a Anna pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Había algo que las unía, podía sentirlo pero no iba a ceder a ello. Tenía miedo de que realmente le quitaran sus alas, lo que la distinguía de todas las razas o especies que pudiera haber y le aterraba aún más la idea de que pudieran volverse negras y convertirla en demonio.

No estaba lista para una decisión como esa y realmente esperaba nunca tener que tomarla. Se estiro un poco más en el sofá y se quedó ahí otro rato antes de entrar a cuidar de Kristoff. El chico cada vez estaba mejor y eso solo quería decir que pronto regresarían a su hogar y también que pronto vendría alguien a cuidar de Anna. Ya no podría verla más que cuando Anna y Kristoff hicieran planes para verse. Eso la entristecía mucho pero tenía que resignarse a fin de cuentas era lo que había venido a hacer desde un principio, cuidar del chico, y todo lo demás habían sido simples contratiempos.

Al entrar al cuarto del rubio este se encontraba de pie y aunque era obvio que aún le dolía se veía que estaría bien incluso más pronto de lo que ella habría creído. Debería estar feliz por él pero no podía evitar sentir ese vacío que le decía que Anna le iba a hacer mucha falta. Cruzo las paredes hasta llegar a la habitación de la chica. Quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella antes de que tuvieran que separarse.

La castaña volteo a verla con curiosidad, después le sonrió y simplemente se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio a Elsa y que pudiera acostarse a su lado, cosa que no dudo en hacer. De pronto Anna comenzó a leer el libro que tenía en las manos en voz alta para que el ángel pudiera escucharlo también. Se podría decir que le estaba leyendo y la hacía adentrarse cada vez más en la historia hasta que termino totalmente interesada escuchando con emoción cada palabra y acto que la chica le narraba.

Se la pasaron leyendo toda la tarde hasta que fue la hora de ir a comer. Definitivamente se la habían pasado tan bien que el tiempo se les había pasado volando y de no ser porque también tenía que hacer comida para Kristoff no se hubiera levantado de la cama. Inocentemente esperaba y anhelaba muchos más días así al lado de Elsa.

* * *

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Para Madh-M: jajaj lo mejor de todo es que le atinas xD Ya verás después lo que pasa con ellas, estoy segura que sabrás averiguarlo pronto. ;)**

**Para 6289: Muchas gracias :3**

**Para AzblueHell: Jaja si, creo que no volveremos a ver a Hans o al menos eso creo :p Actualizaré los fines de semana como siempre ya sabes aunque creo que deberías leer lo que pondré en face porque es respecto a las actualizaciones. Gracias por leerme, cuídate, hasta pronto :3**


	11. Chapter 11

Avanzando a pasos pequeños se sentía como un bebé pero era necesario hacerlo de esa manera para no lastimarse más de lo que ya lo estaba. Se estaba recuperando demasiado rápido y la mejoría empezaba a ser cada vez más notoria, incluso el medico lo había dicho. Esa debería ser una notica realmente feliz pero el único que se veía notoriamente alegre era Kristoff, ya que Anna apenas sonreía y bueno Elsa ni siquiera se molestaba en verse llena de ánimo puesto que el chico no podía verla aunque a veces olvidaba que la pelirroja si podía y solo veía su rostro observándola con curiosidad, tal vez por el hecho de que no se viera como alguien que acaba de recibir una buena noticia.

Ya le habían quitado los yesos al joven pero aún estaba débil por haber pasado tanto tiempo en cama por lo que primero tendría que acostumbrarse de nuevo antes de caminar con normalidad como lo hacía antes. Estaba yendo de aquí para allá con las muletas que traía ahora para intentar acoplarse a ellas y que se le hiciera más sencillo, incluso quiso subir a la azotea pero Anna lo detuvo pues aún era demasiado pronto como para sobre esforzarse. Elsa lo observaba por si sucedía cualquier cosa, no iba a permitir que se cayera ahora que se estaba recuperando por completo.

La castaña sostenía a Sven en sus manos para que no fuera a tumbar a Kristoff con sus juegos pues estaba muy emocionado de que por fin se levantara. En la vida de un perro lo más importante es el tiempo que su dueño le dedique y con lo de las lesiones apenas y había tenido tiempo para él en todo ese tiempo sin contar que Elsa también lo había descuidado por las distintas situaciones que se habían presentado, solo Anna le prestaba un poco más de atención ya que hasta hace poco había ignorado todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ahora podría decirse que todas las cosas estaban volviendo a su lugar y eso no significaba que fuera bueno porque también el ángel tendría que separarse de la muchacha y no le gustaba para nada la idea de hacerlo. Además aun no venía el remplazo para Olaf y no podía dejar a la chica indefensa y sin protección por lo que estaba dispuesta a persuadir al rubio de que se quedaran más tiempo ahí con ella pero era lógico que lo haría mientras Anna no estuviera con ellos pues ahora podía verla y oírla y por algún motivo no quería que la escuchara decir algo como eso.

Cuando se percató de su alrededor la castaña estaba enfrente de ella viéndola fijamente y Kristoff había desaparecido, seguramente se habría ido a acostar. Últimamente se distraía demasiado, para cuando quería notar las cosas a su alrededor resultaba que ya no estaban haciendo lo mismo, se preguntó a si misma si esas pequeñas distracciones no la perjudicarían en algo. Fijo su vista en la chica frente a ella y así prestar atención a lo que suponía que estaba diciendo.

-Elsa, estás algo distraída.-

No podía admitirlo pero cada vez que la llamaba por su nombre su corazón daba un vuelco. Sentía que empezaba a latir más rápido, tanto que era como si se fuera a salir de su pecho. No lo entendía y aunque le gustaba no quería sentirse así.

-Sí, he estado pensando en las cosas que han pasado últimamente. Quiero saber que haré y tener un aproximado de cuándo llegará tu ángel.-

-¿Puedes saber cuándo llegará?-

-En realidad no, pero quería pensarlo de todos modos.- le sonrió.

-Y porque no dejas de pensar en eso y vamos de paso.-

-Me encantaría pero ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Es sorpresa. Me despediré de Kristoff y nos vamos ¿De acuerdo? Oh y Elsa ¿Podrías ir… visible?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es más divertido de ese modo, es como si fuera una salida normal y además así podría hablarte con tranquilidad en público, de todos modos está bien mientras no muestres tus alas ¿No?-

-Sí, eso creo pero no estoy segura.-

Anna se acercó aún más y le tomó las manos suavemente mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Ante eso Elsa no pudo hacer más que desviar la mirada aunque su sonrojo era más que evidente.

-Hazlo por mí, por favor.- le dijo con la voz más dulce que fue capaz de hacer.

El ángel comenzó a temblar, trato de ocultarlo pero no estaba funcionando muy bien que digamos por lo que tuvo que soltar las manos de la pelirroja.

-Bien, lo haremos a tu manera. Ve a avisarle a Kristoff.-

-Gracias.- le dedico una cálida sonrisa y beso su mejilla.

Enseguida se retiró a despedirse del chico sin darse cuenta de que había dejado en shock a la otra. Nunca en su vida había sentido algo así y aunque había sido un beso totalmente sin inocente o tal vez justamente por eso, estaba descontrolada, ya no importaba que no quisiera admitirlo, era obvio y tenía que asumirlo. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era tratar de controlarse para no hacer nada fuera de lugar pero la realidad la había golpeado tan fríamente que incluso le costaba trabajo respirar con normalidad; esa chica no era solo una persona más en el mundo sino que Elsa ya no veía mundo sin ella. Era más que obvio que se había enamorado, no quería separarse de ella pero a pesar de todo no podía ni debía decírselo. No quería ser castigada así que se guardaría sus sentimientos solo para ella misma.

Cuando Anna salió de la habitación el ángel dejo de flotar y puso los pies en el suelo, sus alas ya las llevaba bien ocultas dado que no solía abrirlas mucho a menos de que las necesitara por eso rara vez las mostraba inclusive a ella. La castaña le sonrió y juntas dejaron el edificio; caminaron entre las calles y a pesar de que Elsa era visible para todos solo algunas personas reparaban en ella, la mayoría eran hombres tratando de ligarla pues fea no era y el aura de un ángel podría atraer a cualquier persona aunque no supieran que era uno. Rehuía el contacto con cualquier persona por la costumbre sin embargo con toda esa gente caminando por ahí le era algo complicada la tarea.

Llegaron a un pequeño edificio con techo cilíndrico, era color blanco y lo suficientemente espacioso por dentro, cosa que no se notaba mucho desde afuera. Estaba subdividido en cinco áreas distintas con nombres que el ángel jamás había escuchado. Honestamente hubiera preferido ir a algún parque con plantas y naturaleza viva a su alrededor pero si Anna la había traído aquí sus razones debía de tener. La siguió hasta llegar a una puerta marcada con la letra "C" y tenía una palabra extraña grabada en una placa de metal en el centro de ella. Al entrar todo estaba totalmente oscuro y no había muchas personas; caminaron hasta unos asientos un poco alejados de las demás personas, cosa que el ángel agradeció internamente. Estuvieron ahí sentadas sin ningún movimiento que llamara su atención; estaba por hablar con Anna y preguntar que hacían ahí pero en eso unas pequeñas luces llenaron la habitación. Al principio se quedó mirando el suelo admirando las hermosas formas pero sintió la mano de la joven sobre la suya y cuando volteo a verla ella la miraba sonriendo y enseguida giro su cabeza mirando hacía el techo de la habitación. Cuando Elsa hizo lo mismo se quedó pasmada, eso era lo más maravilloso que había visto en su vida. Miles de pequeñas estrellas se alzaban formando constelaciones que parecían tan reales como si realmente estuvieran en el espacio, le encantaba y su rostro dejaba ver la fascinación que el espectáculo le estaba provocando.

En momentos la pelirroja miraba disimuladamente el rostro del ángel quien parecía una niña en su primera vez en el circo; se dijo a si misma que algún día la llevaría también al circo, seguro le encantaría. A decir verdad la constelación que se mostraba era maravillosa pero no se comparaba a ver el rostro fascinado del dulce ser de luz que se encontraba a su lado.

Una vez el cuarto volvió de nuevo a sumirse en la oscuridad las personas que se encontraban ahí fueron saliendo poco a poco, incluidas las dos jóvenes. No habían tardado mucho tiempo viendo pero de todas maneras había marcado un hermoso recuerdo en sus memorias. Iban caminando hacía la salida dispuestas a ir a otro lugar para seguir disfrutando de su día.

-¿Te gustó?-

-Fue maravilloso, Anna.-

-Qué bueno que pienses así porque esto todavía no acaba, hoy definitivamente veremos todos los más hermosos lugares de la ciudad.-

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo cuáles?-

-Prefiero que eso siga siendo secreto. Pones una expresión muy bonita cuando algo te sorprende y te gusta. Me gustaría volver a ver esa expresión.- le sonrió.

-Mi expresión es lo de menos, pero me gustó el lugar que has escogido así que me resignaré a ir a ciegas contigo.-

-Me alegra oír eso.-

…

Un chico de cabello blanco rondaba por las calles de la ciudad. Ya había estado ahí antes y a decir verdad jamás hubiera querido irse del lugar si no hubiera sido una orden pero ahora que podía estar de vuelta tenía pensado disfrutar lo más que le fuera posible del lugar. Aunque estaba consciente de que no todo sería diversión, también tenía que cumplir con su trabajo y sin duda alguna lo haría pero primero tenía que encontrar el lugar correcto en el que estaría de ahora en adelante.

Llevaba con él únicamente lo que traía puesto que consistía en un suéter gris con una chaqueta azul encima, una bufanda color esmeralda y unos pantalones negros haciendo juego con sus zapatos. La verdad era que se veía bastante apuesto y cualquiera caería rendida a sus pies. Sus ojos azul claro denotaban amabilidad y diversión.

Llevaba vagando por las calles unas cuantas horas y a decir verdad ya hubiera llegado a su destino si no se entretuviera con tanta facilidad. Al principio habían sido un par de gansos en un estanque, después una televisión en un escaparate y ahora se hallaba contemplando unos pájaros mientras disfrutaban de sus alimentos los cuales les estaban proporcionando una pareja de ancianos sentados en una banca del parque. La simplicidad de la vida podía ser lo más bello de contemplar.

Al mirar la hora se dio cuenta de que era sumamente tarde, se suponía que debía haber llegado hace algunas horas y sin embargo todavía se encontraba ahí sin hacer nada. Se puso a correr sorteando a las personas que se le atravesaban en el camino, por suerte era rápido y ágil por lo que evito chocar con alguno de los transeúntes.

Se encontraba más cerca de su destino de lo que suponía por lo que sin duda estaría ahí antes de caer la noche.

…

Mientras tanto afuera del apartamento de Anna se encontraban ya las chicas llegando por el pasillo. Todo había sido sumamente maravilloso, primero con el planetario, después habían ido al acuario y antes del anochecer habían parado un momento en un festival de fuegos artificiales. Casi cuando estaban por llegar a la puerta un niño en bicicleta se les atravesó, a decir verdad casi se lleva de encuentro a la pelirroja de no ser porque Elsa alcanzó a tomarla de la cintura y pegándola hacía ella logro retroceder hasta topar con la pared de modo que evito el choque entre la chica y el pequeño.

Suspiro aliviada por lo cerca que eso había estado pero después se dio cuenta de que mantenía agarrada a Anna por la cintura y que estaban prácticamente abrazadas por lo que su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- fue la única frase coherente que se le ocurrió articular al ángel.

-Sí, gracias por salvarme de eso.-

-No fue nada, solo era un niño.-

Al darse cuenta de que seguía sin soltarla aflojo los brazos para dejarla alejarse aunque a pesar de ello la castaña no se alejó enseguida sino después de un momento. Sacó las llaves del apartamento de su sudadera y entraron. Justo en ese momento Elsa volvió a flotar y ser invisible para cualquier otra persona que no fuera Anna.

Iban a sentarse en el sillón pero antes de eso un cuerpo se le vino encima al ángel de manera tan fuerte que parecía más bien que la habían tacleado. Cuando pudo respirar de nuevo y fijarse con más detenimiento se dio cuenta de que ella conocía ese cabello y al levantar el rostro vio esos ojos azules que tantas veces la habían ayudado durante sus prácticas.

-¡Elsa, que gusto verte!-

-¿Jack?-

-Me has reconocido, fantástico.- sonrió alegremente el joven.

-¿Podrías pararte de encima para que hablemos más a gusto?-

-Oh, tienes razón. Perdona mis modales pero me emociono mucho verte de nuevo.-

Cuando al fin el joven se levantó de encima del cuerpo de Elsa le tendió la mano para ayudarla y ella la acepto con gusto. Él estaba ansioso por hablar con ella mientras que Anna miraba con cara de interrogación la escena pues como solo podía ver a Elsa le daba la impresión de que se encontraba hablando sola pero eso era poco probable.

El ángel de Kristoff pareció darse cuenta del rostro que la chica estaba poniendo así que decidió aclarar las cosas.

-Jack ¿Podrías hacerte visible?-

-¿Eh? Pero ella me vería.- señaló a Anna.

-Ese es el punto. Veras, es complicado de explicar pero ella puede verme a mi así que si no te haces visible también se vería como que estoy hablando sola.- explicó.

-…De acuerdo, Elsa. Pero vas a tener que explicarme todo después.-

-Lo prometo.-

Un segundo después había tres personas en el comedor incluyendo a la pelirroja quien al ver al invitado se sorprendió. Al parecer también era un ángel o no sería capaz de hacer una aparición así pero lo que no entendía era ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí? ¿De dónde conocía a Elsa? Justo cuando pensaba que no había más cosas que explicar y que podría pasar un poco de tiempo con el ángel aparecía alguien más para complicarle los planes.


	12. Chapter 12

-Mucho gusto, señorita. Mi nombre es Jack Frost y estoy a su servicio.- dijo de manera elegante el chico haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su alegre y cálida sonrisa.

La joven se asombró con su educación, no porque lo creyera incapaz de mostrar respeto sino porque cualquier persona la hubiera saludado de manera mucho más informal y el gesto del chico la había tomado totalmente desprevenida. Se dio cuenta de que tanto Elsa como el muchacho la miraban expectantes, atentos a la respuesta que fuera a dar y se dio cuenta que había olvidado que debía responder al saludo.

-El placer es mío. Yo me llamo Anna.-

-Lo sé.- le dijo sin desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro -Ahora ¿Podrían ponerme al tanto de todo?-

-¿Viniste a supervisar, Jack?- preguntó el ángel.

-No, en realidad vine como sustituto de Olaf. Nos sorprendió mucho cuando lo supimos. Lo siento mucho, Elsa, sé que él era muy importante para ti.-

-No te preocupes, ya me encuentro mejor.-

-Me alegra oírlo. Y entonces… ¿Van a contarme?-

-Anna, ¿Por qué no vas con Kristoff en lo que yo le explico todo a Jack?-

-…Claro.-

Sin muchas ganas de dejarlos a solas se retiró de la sala rumbo al cuarto del chico. Al entrar lo vio haciendo algunos movimientos con las piernas, seguramente ejercicios para recuperarse más rápido o para mayor movilidad. Claro que quería saber cómo seguía Kristoff pero no justamente en ese momento y a costa de tener que dejar a solas a los dos ángeles; no era que no le tuviera confianza al recién llegado, después de todo si era un ángel y amigo de Elsa debía ser una buena persona pero a pesar de eso había sentido tantos celos al verlos juntos, al ver al joven prácticamente encima de la chica. Un poco más así y seguramente se quedaba sin ángel guardián de nuevo y esta vez hubiera sido solo su culpa, además también influía el hecho de que no había podido ver exactamente al chico sobre ella a causa de que en ese momento aún permanecía invisible a sus ojos pero pudo ver a Elsa hablándole y diciéndole que se bajara de encima. No entendía como un simple acto podía ponerla de tan mal humor.

Se centró en el joven frente a ella que la saludaba con su típica sonrisa y agitando una mano al aire. Ella le devolvió el gesto y se acerco hasta su cama, se sentó a su lado y contemplo con detenimiento sus piernas para notar la mejoría aunque fuera más que obvia.

-¿Cómo vas con eso, Kristoff?-

-Fantástico, he estado haciendo esto todo el día y me hace sentir muy bien. Sabes, yo de verdad te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por Sven y por mí pero creo que es momento de que me vaya a mi casa. No me gustaría causarte más molestias.-

-No es ninguna molestia, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites. Además aun no estas totalmente recuperado y podrías batallar en hacer las cosas.-

-Tal vez pero no tanto como antes y la verdad extraño hacer las cosas por mí mismo. Espero que no te lo tomes a mal, Anna, yo te estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que hiciste; por tus cuidados y tus atenciones conmigo.-

-No hay nada que agradecer. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos.- le sonrió.

-Bueno, entonces mañana mismo me regreso a mi hogar.-

-Si eso quieres. Seguiré visitándote seguido de todos modos para asegurarme de que estés bien.-

Era obvio que sus verdaderas intenciones eran seguir viendo a Elsa.

-Muchas gracias. Eres más que recibida en mi casa.-

Anna siguió platicando con Kristoff toda la tarde haciendo tiempo en lo que Elsa terminaba de relatarle todos los hechos al chico, aunque a decir verdad se le hacía que ya había pasado tiempo más que suficiente pero ni uno ni otro se había aparecido en la habitación todavía lo que significaba que se estaban tomando más tiempo del que necesitaban y no entendía porque se ponía celosa de eso, es decir, eran ángeles y ella una simple humana así que no tenía el más mínimo derecho a decir absolutamente nada ni a intervenir en el tipo de relación que ellos pudieran tener.

Escuchaba la voz de ambos desde donde estaba sin alcanzar a distinguir lo que estaban diciendo, los escuchaba reír y pasarla bien. Al parecer su humor cambio con demasiada obviedad porque hasta el rubio se dio cuenta y se le quedo viendo, intrigado por lo que pudiera estar pasando por su cabeza en estos momentos.

-¿Te pasa algo, Anna? Te noto como… molesta.-

-¿Molesta? Para nada, no estoy molesta. Necesito usar le baño de tu cuarto, espérame un segundo.-

Se levantó rápidamente de donde estaba sentada y al entrar al baño cerró la puerta azotándola con fuerza, tanta que no solo sobresalto a Kristoff sino también a los dos seres con alas que hasta allá donde estaban alcanzaron a oír el ruido que hizo la chica.

Elsa y Jack entraron a la habitación y lo único que vieron fue al amigo de Anna mirando fijamente la puerta con expresión preocupada. Alternaron la mirada entre la puerta, el chico y entre ellos mismo tratando de hacerse alguna idea de la situación pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener noción de lo que ocurría, ni siquiera daba la impresión de que Kristoff lo supiera. Elsa se acercó hasta la puerta y se recargo en ella sin llegar a traspasarla.

-Anna… ¿Está todo bien? ¿Puedo pasar?-

No obtuvo respuestas a sus preguntas y empezó a preocuparse hasta que la voz del ángel la distrajo.

-No puede contestarte. Si lo hiciera su amigo la escucharía y creería que está loca.-

-Oh cierto. No lo había pensado.-

-¿Por qué no solo pasas?-

-… De acuerdo. Pero primero tengo que decirle que entraré, los humanos aprecian mucho tener intimidad.- se alejó un poco de la puerta y habló esta vez para la chica –Voy a entrar ¿Está bien?-

No tuvo ocasión de pasar porque justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y Anna salió. Se veía bastante normal a decir verdad, no había señas en sus gestos que indicaran que estaba molesta o triste o lo que sea. Se acercó un poco más hasta donde estaba su amigo ignorando por completo a los dos ángeles.

-Me iré a descansar. Mañana te acompañaré a llevar todas tus cosas.-

Ni siquiera espero a que respondiera y se escabullo de la habitación.

Las tres personas presentes se quedaron muy sorprendidos. La chica no fue grosera ni nada por el estilo pero la manera en la que habló y en la que trato a todo el mundo había sido algo… fría y distante.

…

Al día siguiente Anna y Kristoff llevaban cajas de aquí para allá apilándolas una encima de otra y subiéndolas al carro. Tampoco era que el chico se hubiera mudado con todas sus pertenencias pero si eran más de los que habían pensado. Sven correteaba de un lado al otro siguiéndolos y a veces corriendo delante de ellos pensando que jugaban con él. No tardaron mucho en meter todas las cosas y en llegar a casa del rubio. Ahora comenzaba de nuevo la tarea de bajar y acomodar todo en la casa.

Poco a poco el auto se fue quedando sin cosas mientras el apartamento de Kristoff se llenaba más y más. Anna llevaba una caja con algunos objetos personales, iba subiendo las escalera lo más rápido que la carga se lo permitía.

-Espera. Apoya bien en el escalón.- le advirtió su ángel.

-Gracias.- respondió suavemente.

Acomodo el pie antes de pisar y efectivamente Jack había tenido razón, si no hubiera pisado bien ahorita seguramente estaría escaleras abajo con algunos huesos rotos aunque internamente se lamentaba que hubiera sido el chico y no Elsa quien la cuidara pero tenía que acostumbrarse pues ahora era él su ángel guardián.

Terminó de subir y dejo la caja sobre la mesa. Ahora ya todo estaba donde debería y en cualquier momento tendría que regresar a su hogar sin la compañía que tanto le gustaba. Suspiro más fuerte de lo que pretendía haciendo que Jack se le quedara viendo pero con una pequeña seña que le hizo con la cabeza para asegurarle de que todo estaba bien él asintió y volvió de nuevo a lo que hacía, que era fisgonear por todo el apartamento.

En esos momentos estaba de pie apoyada en la mesa observando solamente cuando vio salir a Elsa y Kristoff de dejar la ropa de él en la habitación.

-Parece que ya está todo aquí.- comento la pelirroja.

-Eso creo.- sonrió él.

-Bien, entonces es hora de que me vaya. Te veré pronto ¿De acuerdo?-

Aunque se suponía que la pregunta era para su amigo, Anna no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Elsa quien le dedico una sonrisa dándole a entender que si se verían.

-Por supuesto. Puedes venir cuando gustes, ya lo sabes.- respondió él.

-Sí, lo sé. Adiós.-

-Hasta luego.-

Jack estaba abrazando a Elsa para despedirse de ella. Le aseguro que pronto estaría por ahí de nuevo para saber cómo iba con su labor de guardiana y después de burlarse un poco por fin fue tras Anna quien ya bajaba las escaleras con destino a su auto.

Separarse de ellos, del ángel en especial, había sido más difícil de lo que pensó. Por eso se salió incluso antes de que su "guarda espaldas" y el de Kristoff terminaran de despedirse. Entre más tiempo estaba junto a Elsa menos ganas tenía de marcharse y de ir a vivir como lo hacía antes porque aunque quisiera hacerlo no sería lo mismo después de haberla conocido. Con todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntas veía demasiado complicado el hecho de tener que sobrevivir sin verla todos los días.

Iba pensando en todo eso mientras conducía por lo que ni atención le estaba prestando al pobre ángel que permanecía en el asiento del copiloto totalmente aburrido viendo por la ventana, definitivamente estar callado no era lo suyo así que se puso a contar todos los animales que veía en la calle. Había llegado a diez cuando sintió que estacionaban el auto.

Se fue tras Anna hacía el departamento, de ahora en adelante su vida sería así. Ser ángel guardián era algo nuevo para él pero daría su mejor esfuerzo no solo para cuidar a su persona sino también para procurar que fuera feliz. Eso era algo que muchos no entendían, que a la persona a la que protegieran debían de procurarle la felicidad también y no solo protección.

-Oye, Anna. ¿Hace cuánto conoces a ese muchacho?- preguntó ya dentro del apartamento.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por nada en especial, solo quería hacer algo de plática. Ya sabes, si puedes verme sin asustarte y ya que voy a estar una vida contigo, pues…-

-Bien, ya entendí. Conozco a Kristoff desde que éramos niños.-

-Él está enamorado de ti, ¿cierto?-

-No, te equivocas, él no está enamorado de mí. Hemos sido amigos desde el jardín de niños ya lo habría notado si fuera así.-

-Sí tú lo dices. ¿Qué me dices de Elsa?-

-¿Qué tiene?-

-¿Qué te ha parecido? Es buena, mala, ya sabes.-

-Oh, bueno, ella es una buena persona. Me ha ayudado incontable ocasiones y le tengo mucho aprecio.-

-Sabía que te caería bien. Siempre ha sido alguien muy curiosa, empeñada en conocer la Tierra. Es la persona más noble que podrás conocer y tan amable además. Todos siempre estaban tras de ella.- se burló.

-¿Los ángeles pueden enamorarse?-

-¡Por supuesto! Somos ángeles. El amor corre por nuestras venas como el agua por el rio.-

-Si tuvieras que elegir entre el amor y tus alas ¿Cuál elegirías?-

-Uh pregunta difícil… creo que elegiría el amor porque eso solo viene una vez en la vida y bueno, mis alas son lo más valioso que tengo pero estoy convencido de que el amor lo vale todo.-

-Buena respuesta. Ahora, ya que serás mi ángel y vamos a pasar muchísimo tiempo juntos ¿Por qué no salimos a conocer un poco?-

-Eh ¿En serio?- le brillaron los ojos.

-Por supuesto.-

Ambos salieron de nuevo aunque esta vez solo por diversión.


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola personas! ¡Volví! Tal vez a nadie le interesa pero bueno, igual les digo que por fin regresé :b**

**Y les traigo el nuevo capítulo (Perdón por la demora). También les aviso que solo le quedan dos capítulos más a la historia :c (sin contar el pequeño epilogo) y bueno disfrute mucho escribir para ustedes. Son mi apoyo para continuar.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho y les seguiré respondiendo en el próximo capítulo, si no lo hago ahora es porque considero que ya paso mucho desde los últimos reviews y eso, entonces mejor hasta la próxima. **

**Bueno, nos leemos el próximo fin. Se cuidan. **

* * *

¿Quién diría que pasar la vida la vida cuidando a un mortal sería tan divertida? Okey, apenas llevaba un día con Anna pero la chica era muy divertida, tal vez en parte se debía a que podía verlo y ninguno de los dos tenía otra cosa que hacer. Él la seguía a todas partes prácticamente como su chicle personal dándole solo verdadera privacidad en el baño pues según le había dicho Elsa los humanos disfrutaban de esa clase de soledad de vez en cuando. Se sorprendía de lo bien que se estaba adaptando a su nueva situación y bueno, su humana era simpática por lo que eso ayudaba bastante.

Él se encontraba sentado frente a ella en la mesa viéndola disfrutar de su comida. Era igual de curioso que Elsa pero ¿Qué ángel recién llegado no lo era? O al menos se imaginaba que todos al principio eran así, como ellos cuando eran niños y el mundo les parecía algo nuevo entreteniéndose mientras preguntaban el porqué de todas las cosas una y otra vez. Aunque claramente se notaba la diferencia entre los dos ángeles, Elsa era más soñadora y este muchacho solo estaba interesado en las cosas humanas y sus funciones.

-¿Puedes comer nuestra comida?- preguntó la castaña pelirroja.

-Mmm…- se quedó pensándolo un segundo.

Las veces anteriores que había estado ahí ni siquiera había podido hablar con un humano por lo que saber si le gustaría lo que ellos comían le era prácticamente imposible.

-No lo sé.- admitió.

-¿Quieres probarlo? Podría gustarte. Es delicioso.

-Bueno, nunca he escuchado reglas que lo prohíban. Creo que comeré un poco.

Anna le paso el plato junto al tenedor y él con mucha cautela tomó un trozo de la pasta que contenía el plato. Era emocionante y le provocaba algo de miedo al mismo tiempo pero de verdad quería saber a qué sabía esta famosa comida humana.

Lo masticó despacio y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba tomando otro bocado, la comida era más deliciosa de lo que hubiera imaginado, casi delirante. Se lo terminó casi sin darse cuenta y después recordó que el alimento no era suyo sino de su humana. Levantó el rostro suavemente y la vio sonriendo por lo que pudo respirar con normalidad y le sonrió él también. Pronto ambos estaban riendo por el pequeño arrebato del ángel.

Nunca se le había ocurrido ofrecerle comida a Elsa cuando estaba ahí pero es que disfrutaba tanto el tiempo con ella que rara vez pensaba en otra cosa. En esos momentos no podía negar que la extrañaba demasiado aunque apenas la hubiera visto el día anterior. Se preguntaba si la chica estaría igual que ella, es decir, era claro que le gustaba la chica y mucho pero ¿El ángel sentiría lo mismo por ella? Honestamente no podía estar segura y de todos modos aunque se diera el caso de que el sentimiento fuera mutuo ¿Se atrevería a amarla? ¿Podía ser tan egoísta para exigir su amor aun sabiendo que podía hacerla perder sus alas? No estaba segura de ello, pero definitivamente quería averiguarlo.

-Oye, Jack ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver a Kristoff y Elsa?

-Me parece bien, de todos modos sabes que no estoy aquí para interferir en lo que hagas, sino únicamente para cuidarte.

-Lo sé pero igual me gusta saber tu opinión.

…

En el apartamento de Kristoff se encontraba este, su perro y su invisible ángel caminando de aquí para allá alrededor de los muebles. Al parecer la recuperación y el poder volver a su hogar lo habían puesto muy feliz por lo que no podía parar de sonreír.

Unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron a los tres y cuando abrió la puerta el chico no pudo estar más seguro de que ese día sería un buen día.

Elsa también se alegró mucho de ver a Anna pero trato de disimularlo lo mejor que pudo pues sabía que podía verla y por lo tanto lo notaría si empezaba a poner una boba sonrisa en su rostro como la que tenía Kristoff.

Jack hizo lo de siempre casi saltándole encima al pobre ángel del chico y cayeron en el suelo, de no haber sido ángeles eso posiblemente hubiera dolido y de ser humanos visibles normales es casi seguro que Anna ya los estaría alejando totalmente celosa en lugar de acompañar al joven para sentarse en la mesa a conversar.

Elsa y Jack se sentaron en el sofá mientras los chicos conversaban en la mesa y por un segundo la escena le pareció sumamente familiar al ángel de Kristoff.

-¿Te ha ido bien en tu nuevo trabajo?- preguntó burlándose.

-Fantásticamente, angelito.- respondió el riendo.

-¿Ya tuviste un momento para conocer todo, Jack?

-No, eso aún no. Pero el deber es primero así que no hay de otra.

De pronto una idea surgió en su cabeza; sabía que era algo infantil hacerlo pero necesitaba hablar aunque fuera unos minutos a solas con Anna. No podría vivir todo el tiempo sabiendo que quien esta con la chica es él y no ella y no era por envidia, simplemente era el hecho de quererla tanto que no la quería con nadie más ¿Eso tenía lógica? ¿No estaba siendo egoísta? ¿Qué era ser egoísta después de todo? No tenía ni idea pero quería tener por lo menos algunas oportunidades para que pudieran hablar; por ahora actuaria de acurdo a su plan ya ahorita pensaría en como quitársela a Kristoff.

-¿Por qué no vas?

-¿A dónde?

Anna empezaba a prestar atención a la conversación de los dos ángeles pues le daba la impresión de que eso querría escucharlo.

-Me refiero a ir a ver un poco la ciudad.

-Pero no puedo, tengo que cuidar de Anna, ya te lo dije.

-Pero ella no va a moverse de aquí. Yo puedo cubrirte un rato. ¿Verdad Anna? Si estás de acuerdo golpea la mesa con un dedo.- le gritó volteando a verla.

La castaña pelirroja había escuchado perfectamente por lo que no dudo en hacer lo que Elsa había dicho.

-¿Lo ves?

-¿Estás segura? ¿En serio harías eso por mí?- preguntó muy emocionado.

-Por supuesto que sí. Tú ve y diviértete.

El ángel miro a su humana como pidiendo su autorización y ella en un momento en que Kristoff no la vio le guiño el ojo como aprobación a su silenciosa petición.

Él no dudo más y en un segundo ya estaba afuera del departamento. Lo último que vieron de él fue cuando extendió las alas y se alejó a toda velocidad.

El plan había resultado como quería ahora tocaba robársela un segundo al chico para poder hablar con ella. Volteo a ver a Anna y sin importarle que estuviera con su amigo le habló, aunque por supuesto, de una manera que solo ella pudiera escucharla pues tampoco iba a arriesgarse era más que obvio que él no podía saber sobre su existencia.

-Anna quiero habla contigo, aunque en privado obviamente. Será solo un segundo.- le dijo de manera triste el ángel.

-Necesito usar tu baño, Kristoff.- le comunico al muchacho.

-Por supuesto, ya sabes donde es. Tú pasa.- respondió él.

-Buena idea.- reconoció Elsa.

La chica se levantó y fue directo al lugar sabiendo que el ángel estaba siguiéndola. Una vez estuvo adentro cerró con llave para evitar interrupciones y esperó hasta verla atravesar la puerta. Se alegraba mucho de que le hubiera pedido hablar aunque la mataba la curiosidad imaginándose sobre que sería. No quería ponerse a especular ni a hacer suposiciones absurdas pero el nerviosismo y la intriga provocaban que su mente volara. Se concentró solamente en ella para olvidarse un poco de los nervios e hizo la pregunta que tenía atorada en la garganta.

-¿De qué querías hablar, Elsa?

Podía verla intentando esquivar su mirada, juntando las manos al tiempo que jugaba con sus dedos y su rostro estaba más rojo que la kétchup haciéndole más difícil a ella misma poder tranquilizarse después de todo cualquier cosa que pusiera a un ángel de esa manera era algo para tomar en cuenta. Obviamente estaba nerviosa, lo cual era raro ¿Qué la estaría haciendo comportarse de esa manera? Se preguntaba la joven.

-Bueno… yo… t-te extrañaba mucho, Anna. Ya sé que solo ha pasado un día y eso pero de verdad me gustaba pasar tiempo contigo.- dijo en voz baja.

¿Acaso podía haber alguien más tierna? Y pensar que todo el nerviosismo era porque iba a decirle cuanto la extrañaba. Eso la alegraba tanto que al hablar no pudo evitar hacerlo sonriendo pues los músculos de la boca se contraían aunque no quisiera.

-Yo también te extraño. La casa no es la misma sin ti.

-¿De verdad?- se le iluminó el rostro como el de un niño que recibe el juguete que tanto ha deseado.

-Sí, es verdad. Elsa, hay algo que debo decirte.- le temblaba la voz pues su nerviosismo comenzó a traicionarla.

-¿De qué se trata?- se veía mucho más tranquila y feliz.

-Sé que esto te parecer una locura y también sé perfectamente que un baño no es el lugar más adecuado para decirlo.- rio nerviosa –Pero no puedo guardármelo más aunque sepa que no debería decirlo. Perdóname por el egoísmo y por la locura que estoy a punto de cometer.

Ante toda palabra tomó sus mejillas sintiendo su suave piel bajo la yema de sus dedos. No quería callárselo más aun sabiendo que posiblemente ella no sintiera lo mismo. Se acercó y la besó, fue apenas un roce en la comisura de los labios pero fue lo más hermoso que pudo haber experimentado en toda su vida; no sabía si era por el hecho de que estaba besando a un ángel o porque se trataba de Elsa pero sin duda era una exquisita sensación inigualable. Sentía como si dentro de ella hubieran conectado una batería de mil voltios y ahora recorrieran cada fibra de su ser. Y no pudo evitar sonreír aun con los labios unidos cuando sintió que el ángel tomaba su cintura con sus manos. Al parecer no lo estaba haciendo tan mal.

Para Elsa esto era algo totalmente nuevo pero le encantaba sin duda el contacto de sus labios contra los de la chica. Honestamente no se lo esperaba y era algo tan bello que todo su cuerpo vibró, sus manos temblaron en la cintura de Anna, incluso sus pies dejaron de flotar y tocaron el suelo. En esos momentos no era capaz de pensar en ninguna de las palabras que la joven había dicho y era lógico considerando que el beso le decía más que cualquier cosa que expresara con palabras. Definitivamente cuando estaba con la muchacha no podía pensar en nada más, se olvidaba de lo riesgoso que era eso, se olvidaba también de que ella era un ángel porque a fin de cuentas en esos momentos nada de eso era importante y se preguntaba ¿Cómo algo que te deja sin la capacidad de pensar podía sentirse tan bien? ¿Cómo puedes sentirte tan segura en un momento en el que estas tan expuesta? Podía sentir los suaves labios de Anna apenas tocando los suyos y no se explicaba como eso podía ser tan bueno para hacerla querer permanecer así toda la vida. Ella nunca había sentido la necesidad de tocar a alguien y le rehuía al contacto físico pero con esta chica todo era distinto, las reglas no importaban cuando estaban juntas, ni las personas, ni los ángeles, ni absolutamente nada. A pesar de que jamás había sentido ahora estaba lidiando con una nueva y extraña sensación en su interior como si alguien hubiera hecho un carnaval en su estómago y se hubieran ido directamente a la parte donde prenden los fuegos artificiales, podría jurar que incluso su sangre se había calentado por el breve toque. No entendía muy bien lo que la mayoría de las personas hacían, sus acciones le parecían bastante irracionales en ocasiones, y a decir verdad batalla bastante leyendo a las personas y sin embargo estaba casi segura de que esa acción tenía un solo significado.


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola, hola! Que tengan una bonita tarde, mañana, o noche. **

**Ya el capítulo que sigue es el final, eso es triste he disfrutado mucho escribir esta historia para ustedes y leer sus reviews tan lindos. pero no hay que desanimarnos pues seguramente habrá más de esta pareja (no estoy segura), al menos eso creo. Por lo pronto espero disfruten mucho este capítulo.**

**Se cuidan mucho. Chao.**

* * *

Hay momentos que deben disfrutarse con el alma, un beso es uno de ellos y más si tomamos en cuenta que uno de los protagonistas de la escena era un ángel o más bien, había dos ángeles en el lugar ya que Jack había vuelto y las observaba completamente sorprendido. Elsa se alejó de golpe de Anna al notar que se encontraba ahí de pie detrás de la joven. Al parecer el momento no les había durado tanto como hubieran querido y de verdad lamentaban que el primer gesto de amor que habían tenido, el único momento en el que se habían atrevido a hacer lo que tanto querían terminara de esa manera.

Las dos chicas se le quedaron viendo mientras él hacía lo mismo, como evaluando que castigo les daría pues no hay que olvidar que el chico no era un simple ángel guardián sino que también era un serafín por lo que tenía mayor autoridad, incluso podía castigarlas si así lo determinaba conveniente. Era imposible convencerlo de que no estaban haciendo nada justo cuando él mismo había visto ese beso. ¿Por qué les había durado tan poco? Se lamentaban mentalmente ambas jóvenes.

-Jack… esto no… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó nerviosa Elsa.

-Yo las estaba buscando. Llegue y no había nadie en la sala más que Kristoff por lo que busqué por todos lados hasta llegar aquí.- explicó.

-¡Kristoff!- exclamó despacio la castaña pelirroja –Tengo que ir con él. Hablemos de esto después ¿De acuerdo?

La chica salió prácticamente corriendo del cuarto de baño hacía donde estaba su amigo, no se atrevía a quedarse un segundo más así que se despidió rápidamente y se marchó con el ángel pisándole los talones. Él no había dicho una sola palabra y en todo el camino se la paso de la misma manera únicamente viendo todo a su alrededor lo que le ponía los pelos de punta a la chica por el miedo que sentía. Ella no tenía el valor para voltear a verlo y ver su rostro de enfado así que simplemente continuo caminando mientras sentía como le temblaba todo el cuerpo, temía más por Elsa que por ella misma.

Al llegar a casa ella se sentó en la mesa y su ángel la imito sentándose frente a ella aunque aún seguían sin cruzar miradas. Anna entrelazo sus manos una con otra y las extendió en la mesa observándolas como si fueran el único ser vivo en el mundo mientras Jack la miraba a ella con esa mirada tan indiferente que no lo había visto poner en el poco tiempo que llevaba cuidando de ella, hasta que la chica no pudo más con la presión y volteo a verlo. Tenía que preguntarlo, por más que la respuesta no fuera a gustarle ella tenía que saber lo que pasaría con Elsa y con ella misma también, no podía seguir teniendo miedo si de todas manera lo hecho, hecho estaba ya y no había manera de que pudiera cambiarlo así que solo le quedaba atenerse a lo que sea que fuera a decidir el joven.

-Solo… di lo que tengas que decir.- se quejó.

-Les diré todo únicamente cuando estén ambas presentes.-

-¿No puedes decírmelo ahora y decírselo después a Elsa?

-No tiene caso, tendría que repetirlo, es mejor que las dos estén escuchando.

-Al menos dime si le quitaran las alas a Elsa o me darán algún castigo a mí, algo. Necesito saberlo.

-Lo siento, Anna, no diré nada por ahora ya te lo dije.

Suspiró resignada pues de nada servía seguir insistiendo. Estaba asustada por lo que pudiera pasar de todos maneras no podía dejar de pensar en Elsa, en como la afectarían sus actos pero sobre todo en lo bien que se había sentido besarla y en lo poco que la felicidad les había durado. Cuando decían que el "para siempre" duraba a veces tan solo un segundo, nunca se imaginó que lo decían tan literalmente. Por suerte para el ángel no era ella quien tendría que lidiar todo el día con su verdugo, pensaba la muchacha.

No podía evitar también sentirse algo culpable pues había sido ella quien la había besado y ahora por su culpa se habían metido en problemas y quién sabe si Elsa podría seguir conservando su puesto de ángel guardián. No es como que pensara que lo que había hecho pasara desapercibido ante los ojos del gran señor de los cielos, o señora, nunca se sabe; pero por lo menos esperaba tener algo más de tiempo para poder disfrutar del amor que había venido creciendo con el tiempo, por más poco que fuera.

Jack se levantó de la mesa y se recostó en el sillón dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta poder hablar con las dos chicas pues lo que venía a continuación no sería nada fácil y mucho menos para la pobre de Elsa, honestamente tal vez sería ella quien se llevara la peor parte.

…

En otro apartamento el joven rubio estaba bastante inquieto, toda la emoción que sentía por estar de vuelta en su casa se había esfumado por completo por la reciente situación con su amiga pues no sabía que era lo que había hecho para que Anna se fuera de esa manera. Obviamente se estaba culpando pensando que no tenía más motivo para haberse marchado así a menos de que él hubiera hecho algo mal. Él era el más inocente en la situación pues de todos solo él vivía en la ignorancia y de todos modos era quien se sentía responsable por la súbita huida de la chica.

-¿Por qué se fue así? Fue después de ir al baño ¿Y si se sintió mal? Puede ser que tuviera una emergencia pero ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?- se mortificaba tomándose la cabeza.

-No es tu culpa, Kristoff.- le dijo cabizbaja procurando que no oyera sus palabras.

Sven era el único despreocupado y se mantenía ocupado jugando con una pelota de goma que chillaba con cada mordisco. De vez en cuando se le escapaba de la patas y él corría detrás de ella para volver a morderla; solo se detuvo cuando vio al rubio sentarse en el sofá mientras devoraba una zanahoria. Una pequeña afición del chico por esa verdura la cual también tenía su perro por lo que subió las patas delanteras al sillón y lo miro suplicante para obtener un poco del alimento. Él ni siquiera dudo en darle un poco a su cachorro pues además se encontraba demasiado distraído como para comerse toda la zanahoria.

Elsa no pudo evitar mirar con ternura la escena antes de que un ruido rasgara el silencio sobresaltando a todos ahí. El teléfono del chico estaba sonando sobre la mesa y él le dejó la zanahoria a Sven, quien la aceptó gustoso y huyó hacía la recamara, antes de ir a contestar, creía que podría ser Anna pero la llamada solo decía "número desconocido". Dudó en contestar pero decidió que podría ser alguna emergencia por lo que termino tomando el celular para contestar.

-Sí, diga.

-¿Kristoff?- preguntó del otro lado de la línea una voz femenina.

-Él habla ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

-Soy Aranda ¿Me recuerdas?

-Oh por supuesto. Eres la que pago el hospital ¿No?

-Soy quien te atropelló pero gracias por decirlo de esa manera.

-Eso ya no importa, todo quedo en el asado, fue un accidente y a cualquiera podría pasarle. Y ¿Qué se te ofrecía?

-Ah claro. Bueno… yo quería invitarte a algún lugar, quiero volver a disculparme contigo por lo ocurrido y de verdad perdona por no haberlo hecho antes.

-… Me encantaría pero dado que aún no estoy del todo recuperado ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? Puedo hacer algo de comer si gustas.- ofreció amablemente.

-De acuerdo ¿Esta bien dentro de dos horas?

-Me parece perfecto.

-Entonces nos vemos.

-Por supuesto, hasta al rato.

Se oyó un clic del otro lado seguido por un pitido por lo que Kristoff cerró la tapa de su celular y lo deposito nuevamente arriba de la mesa. Al parecer dentro de dos horas tenía una cita con la joven que lo había arroyado y ahora que lo pensaba había sido él mismo quien le dio su número la única vez que se habían visto en el hospital. La verdad es que tal vez en ese momento estaba demasiado distraído como para darse cuenta pero la joven era muy linda y amable. No era una mala persona en lo absoluto, simplemente habían tenido mala suerte, pensaba él.

El ángel se la paso sobre el sofá jugando con Sven mientras el chico se bañaba, se cambiaba y preparaba la cena. Lo veía arreglar la mesa y hasta notó que cambiaba el mantel por uno blanco bastante lindo; notaba que se estaba tardando pues con muletas era muy difícil moverse y más hacer todo eso o por lo menos lo era ahorita mientras que aún no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Ahora que se ponía a pensar un poco en esa tal Aranda, tal vez había sido fácil para Hans manipularla porque ella no contaba con un ángel guardián y aun se preguntaba por qué sería.

…

Habían pasado exactamente dos horas cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta y el chico fue a abrir recibiendo con una de sus amables sonrisas a su invitada.

-Te ves… hermosa.- admiró el joven.

-Muchas gracias. Tú también te ves muy bien.- respondió algo apenada.

Y Kristoff tenía razón, se veía hermosa con su vestido rojo sin mangas a la altura de la rodilla y zapatos de tacón negros contrastando a la perfección con su oscuro cabello y su piel blanca un poco sonrosada en las mejillas, sin contar el bello color miel de sus ojos.

Lo que más había llamado la atención de Elsa desde la primera vez que la vio en el hospital no era para nada ninguna de las cosas en las que el muchacho se había fijado sino la ausencia de su ángel pero de todas maneras ella entendía mejor que nadie que algunas personas podían pasar cierto tiempo sin uno por lo que no le dio mayor importancia.

-Siéntate, iré a traer la comida ¿De acuerdo?

-¿No quieres que te ayude? Después de todo aun tienes que usar las muletas y…

-Yo puedo, no te preocupes.- la interrumpió.

Orgullo de hombre, pensó el ángel.

Le dedico una sonrisa y salió del comedor a paso lento dejando a la joven pelinegra sentada en la mesa. El ángel la observó pues seguía pensando en todo eso del accidente cuando la vio voltear en su dirección y sonreírle ¿Qué rayos? ¿Acaso podía verla? ¡No de nuevo! Se le plantó enfrente haciéndola mirarla directamente y tal como lo sospechaba si la estaba viendo a ella.

-Puedes verme.- dijo Elsa.

-No fue pregunta ¿No?- fue la respuesta de ella.

-No, no lo fue ¿Cómo es posible?- dijo algo a la defensiva.

Con la reciente situación bastante parecida con el ex novio de Anna, era difícil confiar en alguien que pudiera verla. Por lo que ella sabía bien podía ser también un demonio.

-Es largo de explicar.

-Kristoff va a tardar, tienes tiempo.

-Bien.- puso su bolso sobre sus piernas y apoyo las manos en la mesa –No debes preocuparte por mí, yo solía ser un ángel al igual que tú.

-¿Por qué ya no lo eres? ¿Eres un demonio?

-¿Qué? No, para nada. Soy ahora una simple humana. Yo solo rogué al creador que me permitiera vivir así y accedió. Ahora puedo ver a los ángeles pero no a los demonios, aunque no estoy segura a que se deba eso. Soy un simple mortal.

-¿Por qué querrías vivir una vida humana?

-Porque es hermosa, no hay más motivos.- le sonrió.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué has venido con Kristoff?

-Lo que dije es cierto. Estoy apenada por lo que paso y… él es muy atractivo.- confesó.

-¿Puedes probar lo que me estas contando?

-Chica, si me pides saltar de la ventana moriría pero tengo esto.- dijo mostrándole su espada angelical.

No la había visto antes. Al parecer seguía conservando esa pequeña característica de no mostrarse a quien no la estuviera buscando.

-Fue lo único que conservé aunque ya no me sirve a mí igual me gusta cargarla como recuerdo.- sonrió con nostalgia.

-… Bien, te creo.

En ese momento entró el chico con la bandeja de la comida y Aranda se levantó a ayudarlo.

Elsa se sintió más tranquila al ver el arma que sin duda comprobaba su historia aunque no podía creer que un ángel pudiera convertirse en humano. De pronto recordó que aún tenía un asunto pendiente y tragó saliva, tenía que arreglar esa situación lo antes posible. Se giró a ver de nuevo a la chica y decidió hablarle sin que Kristoff escuchara. Acababa de conocerla pero necesitaba pedirle un favor.

-Aranda, ¿Podrías cuidar de Kristoff un momento? Prometo no tardar.

La joven era incapaz de responder con palabras pero la vio hacer un ademan con la mano dándole a entender que podía irse.

El ángel salió por la ventana, necesitaba ir urgente a ver a Anna y a Jack; era una suerte que viviera solo a un par de calles.

…

Ángel y humana se sorprendieron al ver a Elsa ahí tan pronto. Anna tenía pensado ir mañana para que pudieran hablar y claramente le extrañaba que hubiera dejado solo a su amigo.

-Él está en buenas manos.- respondió ella a la pregunta no hecha.

-No pensé que te vería tan pronto, Elsa.- dijo Jack.

-Había un asunto que arreglar y entre antes sea mejor.

-Bien.- se puso en pie –Ahora sí puedo decírselo a ambas.

-Jack, sé que hicimos mal, es decir, sé que amar a un mortal no está bien pero…- trataba de explicar el ángel.

-Para, para ahí. ¿Quién dijo que está mal? Amar nunca ha sido ni será un pecado.

-Pero Hans…- empezaba a decir Anna.

-¿Hans? Ese chico era un caos. Yo personalmente me encargué de castigarlo por su envidia. Anhelaba a la humanidad, quería ser como ellos pero los odiaba por vivir una vida que él pensaba que jamás podría vivir. Tuve que actuar y hacerlo caer.- explicó.

-Entonces si no está prohibido amar ¿Por qué querías hablar con nosotras?- cuestiono la castaña.

-Miren, les explicaré ¿Bien? Ustedes no pueden estar juntas o al menos no si tu aún eres un ángel, Elsa, pero no quiere decir que vayas a caer. Tu amor es sincero y no eres la única a la que le ha pasado esto. El problema es que no puede un ángel estar con un humano por lo que tienes dos opciones: Dejarla, que no te lo recomiendo porque he sido testigo en carne propia de como duele; o podrías dejar tus alas y convertirte en una humana, conservarías tus dotes de ángel, a excepciones de tus alas claro; Anna no necesitaría un ángel porque tu podrías cuidarla.

-¿Tú te harás cargo de ejecutar la decisión que tome?

-Por supuesto, Elsa. Así que ¿Cuál es tu decisión?

Hace tiempo había dicho que jamás querría dejar sus alas, que eran lo más valioso para un ángel y que esperaba nunca tener que enfrentarse a una decisión tan difícil y ahora ahí estaba frente a ella. Tenía que decidir qué era lo más valioso, si sus alas, o su amor por Anna…

* * *

**Respuestas a los reviews: **

**Para Dox2804: Andaba de vacaciones en Tamaulipas y ya regrese ;D**

**Para AzblueHell: Oww gracias por quererla tanto. También me gustaría que durara más pero realmente creo que solo estaría poniendo relleno así que mejor que termine así bonita :3 jaja eso es muy halagador de tu parte :D Sí, yo me cuido, no te preocupes. Cuídate mucho tu también. Nos estamos leyendo, bye.**

**Para Elsaookami: Muchas gracias, por la bienvenida y por tomarte el tiempo de escribir. Y creo que la intriga es buena jeje ;3 hasta pronto.**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola personitas hermosas del mundo mundial! (sé que es redundancia) Estoy emocionada, porque hoy es el capítulo final pero todavía podrán ver un poquito más de esta historia en el epílogo que pienso subir entre semana.**

**Muchas gracias por estar conmigo durante toda la historia, también por los follows, favs y reviews y no olvido tampoco a aquellos que han llegado hasta aquí siendo totalmente anónimos. Gracias por detenerse un poco a leer las cosas que pongo aquí, no cualquiera lo hace así que gracias si es que lees esta paja que siempre dejo aquí xD**

**Creo que ya saben como va a ir esto pero espero igual lo disfruten mucho. Cuídense bastante y nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

-No.

-¿No?- preguntaron los dos ángeles al unísono.

-Justo lo que escucharon. Elsa seguirá siendo un ángel y abandonaremos esta relación.- dijo muy segura.

-Anna…- se sorprendió la aludida.

-¿Estas segura?- cuestiono el chico.

-Por supuesto. Esta es la decisión final.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Yo creí…- preguntó tomándola de las manos.

Ella se soltó.

-Tú seguirás como ángel. No voy a quitarte lo que más quieres.

-¿Mis alas? ¿A eso te refieres? No es justo que elijas por mí.

-Pero solo repetí tus palabras, Elsa. No quiero que pierdas lo que más quieres por mi culpa. Deberías ir a cuidar de Kristoff.- le dio la espalda.

-Quítamelas.- dijo dirigiéndose a Jack.

-¿¡Qué!?- volteó enseguida la castaña pelirroja.

-Pónganse de acuerdo, chicas.

-No hay nada de que ponernos de acuerdo. Es mi decisión y yo digo que me las quites.

-¡No puedes hacer esto! Estoy tratando de no ser la causa de que pierdas lo más importante de tu vida y para ello estoy dispuesta a renunciar a ti.

-Pero yo no. Deja de decir eso ¿No entiendes que lo más importante para mi eres tú?

Anna que no se esperaba esa respuesta la tomó por sorpresa pues lo que Elsa estaba dispuesta a dar por ella, era demasiado. No sabía que la chica pensara de esa manera y de pronto sintió ganas de llorar de alegría.

-Te amo, Anna.- continuó ella –Desde la primera vez que te vi, descontrolaste todo a mi alrededor, yo estaba acostumbrada a tener las riendas y lo único que sentía por cualquiera era mera curiosidad pero cuando me di cuenta de que verte con cualquier otra persona me ponía mal pensé que esto solo podía ser una cosa, no puedo seguirlo negando porque además ese beso me ha hecho sentir más de lo que he llegado a sentir en toda mi vida. Prefiero perder mis alas que perderte a ti.-

-Elsa… Eso es… Lo más lindo que me has dicho. También te amo.-

No pudo resistirse y la abrazó mientras se soltaba a llorar.

-Traté de ocultarlo lo más que pude porque no quería nada malo para ti. Te quiero demasiado.

Se mantuvieron así, rodeándose la una a la otra con toda la ternura del mundo hasta que la voz del chico las interrumpió pues al parecer se habían olvidado completamente de él.

-Eso fue, muy lindo pero sigo aquí ¿Saben?

-Lo siento.- rio Elsa al separarse –Hazlo.-

-De acuerdo, tú mandas.

-Espera…- interrumpió Anna -¿Qué pasara con Kristoff?

-Yo me haré cargo de él, por eso no te preocupes.

-Bien.- asintió ella.

-Bueno, manos a la obra. Oh, hay algo que olvide mencionar.- se acercó hasta Anna y la tomó de la cabeza –Esto va a doler por lo que tú no puedes estar consciente.

-Querrás decir "presente".

-No, consciente.

Casi en un segundo el cuerpo de Anna cayó y se habría golpeado pero Jack la había sostenido y colocó su cuerpo en el sofá en lo que terminaba la dolorosa tarea que tenía con Elsa. Sería difícil para él pues a pesar de ya haberlo hecho antes esta vez era distinto porque la chica era una gran amiga suya y aunque sabía que lo hacía por su felicidad eso no lo hacía más sencillo.

-Es hora, ex angelito.- sonrió.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Solo sacar las alas y aguantar el dolor.

Fue imposible no tragar saliva en ese momento. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba asustada pero quería demasiado a Anna y no había marcha atrás. Haría lo que fuera por ella, incluso esto, por más daño que fuera a sufrir.

Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Jack y saco sus alas, blancas y hermosas como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, el blanco que tenían era tan puro y brillante, no había duda de porque los ángeles eran los guardianes enviados del cielo, sin duda sus alas reflejaban su pureza. Hizo que su ropa desapareciera para facilitarle el trabajo. Eran ángeles por lo que sentir pena era absurdo para ellos, era tan normal estas desnudos como para los humanos el llevar ropa pues su pensamiento inocente como el de un niño no les permitía ver más allá en la dichosa acción. Su bella figura quedo al descubierto dándole mayor libertad a su amigo sobre sus alas y lo que sea que fuera a realizar con ellas, es decir, sabía que se las quitaría pero no sabía cómo lo haría.

Cuando el joven las tocó la piel se le erizo y el miedo la invadió, debido en parte, a que no estaba acostumbrada al contacto físico y, a decir verdad, tampoco le agradaba a menos de que fuera Anna quien la tocara. Las sostenía desde el extremo superior en que sus alas tocaban su piel blanca aún sin hacer ningún otro movimiento. Lo escuchó respirar profundo y se preparó para lo peor.

El chico no estaba exagerando cuando decía que era doloroso, incluso podría decir que esa palabra se quedaba corta para describir lo que se sentía. Apenas un pequeño tirón, y Elsa soltó un alarido que le hubiera helado los huesos a cualquiera, si pudieran oírla. No se comparaba ni siquiera con las heridas que Hans le había provocado, esto llegaba a otro nivel indescriptible de sufrimiento. Trató de soportar todo lo que pudo sin gritar de nuevo y sorprendentemente lo estaba consiguiendo, lo que decía mucho de ella, por ejemplo que era más fuerte de lo que cualquiera pensaría. Mantenía la mandíbula y los puños apretados mientras sus alas desmembradas desgarraban su piel al irse cortando. No sangraba, solo quedaba un destello de luz donde iban quedando las heridas abiertas. Faltaba poco cuando le fallaron las fuerzas y cayó de rodillas sin poder evitar tampoco gritar de nuevo mientras lágrimas inundaban sus ojos; nunca había llorado pero algo le decía que no era solo el dolor sino el hecho de que la humanidad la estaba golpeando con lo que suponía eran sus nuevas emociones, mucho más fuertes que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado antes.

Su cuerpo se quedó boca abajo en el suelo sin energías suficientes para levantarse mientras las alas que antes habían sido suyas se desmoronaban en las manos de Jack hasta desaparecer por completo. El chico sacó su espada asustando más a Elsa quien lo vio aterrada y después cerró los ojos en un posible intento de seguir aguantando lo que viniera aunque su cuerpo estaba tensado, lo que demostraba su creciente miedo.

-Tranquila, esto no dolerá.

Su cuerpo se relajó con esas palabras y soltó un respiro dejando caer la cabeza sobre el piso aun con los ojos cerrados. Cuando la espada la tocó sintió un ligero cosquilleo que sin duda era soportable comparado con el dolor anterior. Sintió la espada recorres una a una sus heridas sin saber lo que estaba pasando realmente con ellas. Aun cuando supo que todo había terminado no tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para ponerse en pie y pudo sentir como el ángel la cargaba llevándola a que descansara seguramente. Ni siquiera se molestó en ver la habitación, al colocarla en algo blando cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida.

En la opinión de Jack, había sido muy valiente, pocos aguantaban todo el proceso sin gritar sin mencionar que muchos quedaban inconscientes cuando aún no terminaba, y ella había mantenido la boca cerrada la mayor parte del tiempo y también estuvo despierta hasta el final. Todavía recordaba el agonizante sufrimiento que había soportado Hans al ser convertido y eso era algo que dolía más, mucho más; considerando que era un castigo era algo lógico que doliera aunque aún no comprendía porque esto también causaba tanto dolor si era algo bueno.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba recostada Anna y con un ligero toque ella volvió a despertar.

Al no ver a Elsa ahí sintió pánico pero la sonrisa tranquila del muchacho la calmó.

-Ella está bien ahora, solo necesita descansar. He sanado sus heridas con mi espada por lo que ahora su cuerpo es completamente humano, es decir, también puede sangrar si llega a cortarse.

-Entiendo ¿Dónde está ella?- dijo enderezándose en el sofá.

-Está en tu habitación. Iré a ver a Kristoff, ya no me necesitas, ahora Elsa cuidará de ti en cuanto se recupere.

-Gracias por todo, Jack.

-No hay de que, Anna.- le sonrió –Cuídala bien y sean felices. Hasta pronto.

El chico salió por la misma ventana que había entrado Elsa hacía apenas una hora.

Se levantó finalmente y fue hasta su habitación donde encontró a la chica durmiendo y en su opinión se veía tan hermosa como cuando era un ángel y se sonrojo totalmente por el hecho de que estuviera desnuda y al pensarlo unos minutos se molestó al pensar que Jack la había visto así. Se tranquilizó forzándose a recordar que él era quien había hecho eso para ayudarlas a que su amor pudiera ser así que no estaba en posición alguna para enojarse con el chico por esas cosas mucho menos considerando que era un ángel y que por lo tanto no tenía el mismo tipo de pensamientos morbosos que ella, o por lo menos eso quería creer.

Sacó una sábana del armario y cubrió a la joven con ella. Después salió de la habitación para prepararle algo de comer, ahora que era humana seguro tendría hambre, así que haría algo sencillo como un espagueti con albóndigas, después de toda la reciente situación pocas ganas tenía de esforzarse en cosas tan triviales como hacer de comer. Colocó la olla en el fuego y vertió la pasta en ella junto con un el agua. La dejó ahí mientras se cocía y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa a esperar, apoyó los brazos en la mesa cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Había sido un día bastante agitado.

Unas manos le rodearon el cuello abrazándola y un peso pequeño se posó sobre su cabeza. Sabía quién era incluso sin la necesidad de voltear.

-Elsa.- dijo saboreando cada letra.

-Tal vez sea porque ahora soy humana pero necesitaba abrazarte.

Cuando se levantó de donde estaba y se giró su sangre cayó hasta sus pies y regresó de nuevo a su rostro con mayor intensidad hasta el grado que un tomate hubiera quedado opacado bajo el color que adquirió el rostro de la castaña pelirroja.

-Elsa.- esta vez su voz sonó ahogada.

-¿Si?- la miró confundida.

-Estas desnuda.

-¿Importa?

-Cuando se es un humano, la desnudes es algo que sí importa.

-Pero solo estas tú aquí.

-Te prestaré algo ¿De acuerdo?

-Pues si no hay más opción.

Fueron juntas a la recamara y Anna sacó algo de ropa que Elsa se puso enseguida aunque le quedaba algo pequeña ya que ella era un palmo más alta que la castaña. Por el momento tendría que aguantar un poco con la ropa de ella aunque a la ex ángel parecía no importarle mucho lo que estuviera usando, de hecho parecía feliz por traer puesta la ropa de la castaña.

-Anna, quiero besarte.- le dijo viéndola a los ojos con un sonrojo notable.

-Solo hazlo.- le sonrió.

No necesitaron más palabras, simplemente se besaron, no como la primera vez sino aún mejor pues con todos los sentimientos de Elsa a flor de piel recién descubiertos y lidiando lo mejor que podía con ellos, la caricia de sentir los labios de ella contra los suyos le daba un placer que no había sentido nunca antes de conocerla. Rodeó su cintura con sus manos mientras Anna mantenía sus manos en el cuello de ella, era una manera de profundizar el contacto de sus cuerpos, algo que jamás había creído que le gustaría tanto. El beso no fue de uno de los más apasionados del mundo en lo absoluto, ni tampoco el más tierno y calmado, era simplemente la más profunda demostración de amor que podían darse. Y era suya, no se podía comparar con ninguna otra porque nadie podía sentir el verdadero amor que se tenían y la calidez que les provocaba.

* * *

**Respuestas a los reviews: **

**Para AzblueHell: **_¡Por supuesto que sí! Me tendrás pronto aquí con una nueva historia (tal vez más pronto de lo que crees ;D), gracias por leerme todo este tiempo y por los reviews :3 Espero que su respuesta te haya gustado y que el final te dejara satisfecha aunque siempre puedes esperar el corto epílogo :D Que justamente hablara sobre el futuro de las chicas. jaja Cuídate mucho también tu. Hasta muy pronto. ü_

**Para sakuradakota: **_Gracias por darle una oportunidad y por dejar review :3 Te aseguro que pronto estaré escribiendo más sobre ellas. ¡Saludos! Hasta luego. :D_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola personas. **

**Sé que dije que sería un corto epílogo pero esto llegó a mi mente y no pude evitar escribirlo.**

**Espero que lo disfruten mucho, así como yo lo hice al hacerlo. Les agradezco estar aquí leyendo la historia, me gustaría volver a leerlos en una futura historia. Gracias por todo.**

**Algunas personas si leyeron lo que les pregunté por facebook sobre la historia y quería decirles gracias por darme sus opiniones. Al final decidí que estaba mejor así como iba en un principio, con esa inocencia en la historia por lo que seguirá de esa manera hasta el final. Igual me gustaría mucho si me dijeran si les gusta lo que van a leer a continuación.**

**Se cuidan mucho y tengan una bonita vida. ü**

* * *

**Epílogo.**

El sol rozaba tiernamente su rostro y sus brazos haciéndola sentir su caluroso abrazo. Mirando las aves alrededor con sus pequeñas alas caminando y después alzando el vuelo, le parecía precioso y no pudo evitar suspirar con nostalgia. Ella ya no podía volar pero a pesar de ello era feliz y nunca se había sentido tan libre como en esos últimos meses. Pudo sentir una mano apretando la suya y al voltear pudo ver la triste mirada que le dirigía la castaña; llevaba tiempo pensándolo y cada vez estaba más segura de que la chica se culpaba por la pérdida de sus alas además de seguir pensado que ella misma no era suficiente considerando su perdida. De verdad no sabía que equivocada estaba.

─ ¿Extrañas tus alas?

─A veces.─ respondió mirando hacia el cielo para después voltear con ella de nuevo ─Pero tenerte a ti es aún mejor. Además sigo conservando mis poderes.─ sonrió.

Colocó su palma derecha hacía arriba para que Anna pudiera verla y formó un pequeño copito de nieve en ella, el cual no se derritió ni perdió su forma en ningún momento. Le encantaba poder hacer eso porque sabía lo mucho que a su novia le gustaba también, en ocasiones le llenaba la sala de nieve y se divertían como si fueran una niñas pequeñas, a pesar de que obviamente ya no lo eran.

─Elsa…─ suspiró.

─Nada, Anna, yo elegí esto porque es lo que me hace feliz. No tienes que culparte por nada.

─No puedo evitarlo.

─ ¿Qué necesitas que haga para que lo entiendas?

─Nada, tienes razón. Debo sentirme feliz y no triste.─ sonrió.

Siguieron caminando por la calle, iban a verse con Kristoff y Aranda en un restaurante para pasar el rato. Hacía aproximadamente un mes que el rubio mantenía una relación con la chica y se veía mucho más enamorado de ella de lo que alguna vez llegó a estarlo de Anna. Al principio aún estaba un poco esperanzado con ella pero cuando le dijo sobre su relación con Elsa él la apoyó y dejó de tratar de conseguir algo más de ella que no fuera amistad, poco a poco fue conociendo mejor a la pelinegra y ahora los dos eran muy felices juntos.

Jack era el ángel guardián de Kristoff ahora y hacía muy bien su trabajo, sin contar que de esa manera podían verlo siempre que fueran de visita. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas como ahora de hablar con el chico pues desde que Olaf se había ido tenía pocas personas con quien conversar de la misma forma. Elsa solía escabullirse de las reuniones que solían hacer, solamente un par de minutos, para poder hablar en privado con Jack sin que nadie la considerara como loca por hablar sola.

Kristoff las saludó desde lejos cuando las vio acercarse, estaban todavía afuera del restaurante acabando de llegar ellos también. No tardaron mucho en darles su mesa y se pusieron a contarse sobre su vida mientras les traían los pedidos. El más platicador de todos era Jack pues de cualquier forma todos podían escucharlo excepto Kristoff quien era la única alma inocente en ese lugar.

─ ¿Por qué no le dicen sobre todo? Siempre lo sugiero porque se me hace algo injusto que sea el único sin saber.

Lo malo para él era que si hablaba nadie podía responderle así que tenía que limitarse a interpretar miradas o señas de parte de las chicas.

─Ya entendí, están aplicándome la ley del hielo. Como siempre.─ sonrió.

─Oye Anna, ¿Por qué no celebramos tu cumpleaños en mi casa? Ya sabes, eres la cumpleañera por eso no debes ser tu quien haga la fiesta.─ dijo el rubio.

─ ¿Y si la hacemos al aire libre?─ opinó la novia del joven.

─ ¿Al aire libre?─ preguntaron Elsa y Anna al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron y luego se rieron de ellas mismas por la coincidencia, no solo ellas se rieron sino también los demás en la mesa.

─Será entretenido, podemos ir a _Fundidora* ¿Qué dicen?_

─ ¿Eso no está muy lejos?─ hablo Anna.

─Es una ocasión especial. Es lindo y vale la pena ir.

─-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Aranda.

─Eso es porque es tu novia, Kristoff.─ se burló la ex ángel.

El chico no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran carmesí por el comentario y sonrió desviando la mirada, cosa que hizo reír a los demás, incluyendo a su novia.

─Solo bromaba, yo también estoy de acuerdo con ella.─ sonrió.

─Bien, vayamos entonces.

─Discúlpenme un segundo, iré al lavabo mientras llega nuestro pedido.

Jack se fue detrás de Elsa pues sabía perfectamente las ocasiones en las que solo quería escaparse para hablar un rato con él, cosa que agradecía mucho o de lo contrario moriría de aburrimiento al no poder entablar conversación con nadie. Después de haber llegado y haberse cerciorado de que no había nadie más cerró la puerta con llave para que continuara de esa manera.

─Gracias por hablar conmigo, a veces me aburro mucho.

─Debo admitir que no te traje aquí solo para que no mueras de aburrimiento. Necesito un consejo.

─ ¿Sobre qué? Cuéntale a tu tío Jack que es lo que te aqueja.─ colocó la palma de su mano en su mentón haciendo como que prestaría la máxima atención.

─No bromeo, esto es serio.

─Pues habla, muchacha, no tenemos todo el día.

─Es sobre Anna. Ella sigue pensando que no es suficiente para mí y que por su culpa he perdido lo que más quería.

─ ¿Aún sigue con esa idea?

─Sí y ya no sé qué hacer para convencerla de lo contrario.

─Esa chica es muy terca.

El ángel se rasco la barbilla y agachó la cabeza para concentrarse y pensar algo que pudiera ser de ayuda para su amiga, al parecer no tardó mucho en dar con una idea porque volteo a verla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, incluso podría decir que sus ojos brillaban aunque se veía como un maniático y no como alguien que verdaderamente tiene algo bueno que decir.

─Lo tengo.─ dijo en tono triunfante.

─ ¿Qué es lo que se te ha ocurrido?

─ ¿Por qué no hacemos que tenga el mejor regalo de cumpleaños?

Aún seguía sonriendo como esquizofrénico pero ella no entendió su punto. Un regalo de cumpleaños no parecía algo que la fuera a hacer cambiar de opinión, levantó una ceja a modo de interrogación poniendo su mejor rostro de incredulidad. De verdad que lo veía como si hubiera dicho la mayor de las locuras.

─ ¡Será asombroso! Ya lo tengo todo en mi mente.

─ ¿Podrías compartir tu grandioso plan? No le encuentro el sentido a lo que dices.

─Pero lo tendrás pronto, amiga mía.─ sonrió casi… con malicia.

La cena transcurrió demasiado tranquila, hablando trivialidades aunque Elsa no pudo sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Jack y mucho menos porque no había querido darle los detalles de su ingenioso plan por lo que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo un regalo de cumpleaños podría convencerla, lo único que él le había mencionado era algo como "Le gustará tanto que no le cabra la menor duda de que la amas y eres feliz a su lado". Al parecer tendría que esperar dos días más para averiguarlo. Se pusieron de acuerdo en todo respecto al viaje a pesar de que la novia de Anna apenas y escuchó unas cuantas frases.

…

Llegó el día y todos subieron juntos al coche de Anna para recorrer el largo camino hacía el lugar, era un bonito sitio para pasar el rato y por suerte sabían que en días como hoy, es decir, festivos en los cuales las personas solían pasarlos en familia, no solía haber mucha gente ahí; algo que les venía perfecto. Por fin apenas la noche anterior Jack había visitado a Elsa contándole todos los por menores de su "Gran idea" como le gustaba decirle y cuando terminaron la plática, la chica había estado de acuerdo en que no era una mala idea.

Metieron el coche al estacionamiento el cual estaba completamente vacío a excepción de un Volkswagen azul y del Nissan plateado que Anna conducía. Bajaron la comida en unas canastas, mantas y las mochilas con otras cuantas cosas, iba a ser algo así como un día de campo.

Caminaron un buen rato hasta que la castaña pelirroja por fin se decidió por un sitio que le pareció perfecto para simplemente estar ahí. Había pasto por todos lados y algunos árboles haciendo sombre mientras un pequeño arroyo corría cerca de ahí donde los patos lo usaban para nadar, debido a la luz del sol el agua tenía ese aspecto brilloso bastante encantador.

Anna extendió la manta en el suelo y cuando terminó estaba bastante contenta de haber aceptado venir a este lugar pues era bastante bonito aunque hacía mucho calor para ser noviembre.

─Toma, Anna. Este es mi obsequio.─ dijo Kristoff.

Le entregó una cajita envuelta en papel rosa y amarrado con un listón rojo, lo abrió enseguida sin tener mucho cuidado con la envoltura y descubrió una cadena de oro con su nombre en ella, era realmente linda.

─Muchas gracias, Kristoff.─ le sonrió.

─Yo soy un ángel, no necesito dar regalos.─ se defendió Jack.

Eso los hizo reír y ahí fue cuando Anna notó algo extraño, Kristoff también se estaba riendo… ¿Podía ver a Jack? ¿Pero cómo? Se quedó boquiabierta mientras trataba de procesarlo pero decidió que mejor preguntaría, o eso iba a hacer antes de que Aranda hablara primero.

─Antes de que lo preguntes, abre mi regalo.

Le entregó una bolsita celeste que contenía dentro unos pendientes a juego con el dije que le había dado el rubio.

─Son hermosos, mil gracias. Pero…

─Te dije que ya era hora de que el chico supiera, me aburría hablando solo. Ayudaré a Elsa a hacer algo lindo para ti ¿De acuerdo? Aún falta su obsequio.

Volteo a verla curiosa, preguntándose cuál sería el regalo que Elsa le daría como para que necesitara la ayuda de Jack. La vio respirar profundo y sonreírle, después se alejó un poco de ella.

─ ¿Estás lista, Anna?─ le preguntó.

La chica solo asintió, y vio cómo su novia daba un ligero toque al pasto con su pie y todo comenzaba a cubrirse de escarcha, no era una capa de nieve de varios centímetros pero eso era justo lo que lo hacía hermoso, los arboles antes verde ahora eran completamente blancos incluyendo el tronco de estos. Anna se tapaba la boca por el asombro pues aunque solían jugar en su casa no era la misma vista que tenía en esos momentos.

─Falta la mejor parte.─ presumió el ángel.

Se froto las manos y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro las alargo hacía los lado creando esferas de hielo en ellas, al juntarlas no estaban ya ahí sino arriba de ellos estrellando en miles de pedazos dando un espectáculo tan bello como si de fuegos artificiales se tratara. Eso comparado con lo que Elsa había hecho era lo más maravilloso que podía haber hecho por ella. Iba a ir a abrazarla pero con un gesto de cabeza le indico que todavía no terminaba, ahora era ella quien trabajaba con sus manos moldeando algo que cada vez iba adquiriendo más forma hasta llegar a ser una rosa, podría haber hecho cualquier otra cosa pero ¿Qué mejor para demostrar amor que la flor cuyo significado es el amor y la fidelidad? Era puramente hecha de cristal y tenía grabado un copo de nieve en el tallo, si el estar hecha de hielo no la hacía única, ese pequeño toque personal definitivamente si lo conseguía.

Elsa se acercó hasta Anna y le dio la flor, la cual ella tomó con mucho cuidado entre sus manos, estaba, obviamente, fría pero no al grado de llegar a quemarle en la piel. No podía creer lo linda que estaba siendo con ella, dándole toda esta demostración privada de sus poderes en un sitio público.

─Cuando esta flor se descongele, ese sería el día en que deje de ser feliz a tu lado, Anna.

Sabía que eso jamás pasaría, la flor no perdería su forma a menos de que ella lo provocara y evidentemente no lo haría. Por eso es que se atrevía a prometer algo tan serio.

─Una última cosa.─ dijo antes de que ella pudiera contestar.

En lo que la chica rebuscaba en sus bolsillos Jack hizo caer algo de nieve ligera sobre todo el lugar para darle una mejor vista. Todo de blanco le parecía muy hermoso así que sonrió satisfecho por su gran idea y su trabajo en colaboración con Elsa; quien al fin pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, sus manos estaban cerradas y temblorosas, y su rostro estaba igual de rojo que el de Anna o tal vez incluso mucho más. Situó su rodilla derecha en el pasto mientras el otro pie solo lo flexionaba, esa posición la delataba por completo Anna ni siquiera espero a que dijera palabra alguna o a que abriera la cajita que tenía entre las manos y se lanzó contra ella tumbándola al tiempo que la abrazaba por el cuello.

─ ¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí, acepto!─ gritó totalmente emocionada.

La chica terminó de abrir la dichosa cajita y le puso el anillo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda y después se besaron como si ninguno de sus amigos estuviera ahí. Los chicos avergonzados decidieron mirar hacia otro lado mientras las muchachas se demostraban su amor con un tierno beso.

─Tú me haces muy feliz, Anna. Jamás me he arrepentido de la decisión que tomé, al contario, doy gracias por haberte podido conocer y que ahora puedas estar en mi vida.

─Te amo, Elsa. No sé qué haría sin ti.

─Yo también te amo, como no tienes una idea.

Siguieron abrazadas en el suelo llenándose de nieve que caía sobre ellas casi haciéndolas parte del paisaje nevado que lograba verse por todas partes. A nadie le vendría mal un poco de frio donde sea que estuvieran después de todo, el tiempo en esta ciudad estaba loco así que un cambio repentino nunca era mal visto por las personas.

Kristoff y Aranda sacaron sus chamarras pues comenzaba a hacer un poco más del frio del que había en un principio. Anna ayudó a Elsa a ponerse de pie y también se pusieron sus chaquetas mientras Jack simplemente tronaba los dedos para cambiar de atuendo. Era el abrigo del primer día que lo vieron, en el momento en que había llegado a sus vidas.

Este día definitivamente sería inolvidable para todos pues al terminar el momento cursi del día comenzaron a jugar con la nieve e hicieron una guerra de la cual Anna quedo vencedora, cosa que no sorprendió a ninguno de ellos.

La flor estaba en el centro del mantel, esperando el regreso a sus hogares.

_(*) Parque Fundidora es testimonio vivo de la historia de Monterrey, un acervo patrimonial del Estado en el cual conviven naturaleza, tradición y cultura para el goce de la comunidad._

* * *

**Dato: Parque Fundidora es lindo y queda donde yo vivo pero como no sabía explicarlo con palabras propias puse la definición de lo que dice la misma Fundidora sobre ellos.**

**Respuestas a los reviews: **

**Para LaMafer: **_Muchas gracias por esperar el capítulo tan tarde, me dio mucho gusto leer eso /u\ Me basta con que hayas leído mi historia hasta aquí, no te preocupes por los reviews. Gracias :3_

**Para 6289:** _Aw muchas gracias, tu review me saco una sonrisa :3 No lo dudes, pronto andaré de nuevo por aquí ;D_

**Para sakuradakota:** _jajaj leí una vez que el amor es la fuerza que rige al mundo :D Espero que te gustara el como termino todo para Kristoff también. Aw gracias a ti por leer la historia y por dejar reviews, eso es muy lindo. Saludos. ü_

**Para AzblueHell:** _Ow Basta, me haces sonrojar /u\ Gracias por leerla desde el incio y por seguirlo haciendo hasta este punto, también por siempre (o la mayoría de las veces) dejar review :3 Te aseguro que pronto estaré aquí con más de Elsa y Anna. Me alegra saber que lo que hice de la historia te gusto. Te mando muchos besitos de esquimal :3 Hasta pronto. ü_


End file.
